


温度

by jiangcha137



Series: 君ど僕 [1]
Category: NARUTO -ナルト-, Naruto
Genre: M/M, 先婚后爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Summary: ❀卡鸣现实向AU❀先婚后爱❀有糖有刀有私设❀最终解释权归我，以上





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

鸣人快中午的时候才起床，天气很好。他从柜子里拿出一个杯面，刚吃完坐在地毯上准备打游戏的时候，门铃响了。

他想了想，大概是鹿丸或者是牙。鸣人懒洋洋的站起来，挠着肚子去开门。

“我的门外站着一个很帅的男人。”鸣人想，“这是上门来推销的么？”

直到门外男人的眼神定在了他的肚子上，他才后知后觉的反应过来，手还在衣服里面没有拿出来。

“请问，你找谁？”鸣人泰然的问男人，“我不买保险的说。”

“......是玖辛奈夫人让我来找你的。”男人微微笑着对鸣人说。

“我妈啊，那你进来说吧。”说着鸣人打开门侧到一边让男人进来，“随便坐吧，我给你倒杯水。”

鸣人拖着鞋从厨房回来，把水递给了坐在沙发上的人，坐没坐相的半靠在他对面，认真的打量起他来。

一头打理得极漂亮的银发，秀致的眉毛在微微苍白的皮肤上根根分明。

眼角微微下垂，不说话没表情的时候总显得有些冷漠，可刚刚在门口对着鸣人笑那会儿又弯成了月牙，真是神奇。

下巴被遮进了黑色风衣的领口，转头的时候隐约能看见左边嘴角的痣，小小的一颗，倒是给男人增加了一份温暖的色彩。

 

“所以，我妈让你来找我做什么？”鸣人抓起沙发上的一个抱枕抱在怀里，漫不经心的问。

“我叫旗木卡卡西。”男人开口说了来这里的第二句话，打开了自己的包。

“嗯？这什么？”男人递过来一个文件袋，鸣人不解的接过来，“户口簿？我妈让你给我带这个干什么？”

鸣人看了两眼，随手扔到茶几上。

“玖辛奈夫人，让我来和你去登记。”卡卡西眯着眼看对面沙发上的鸣人，意味不明的低声说。

“登记？什么登记？我和你去？”鸣人听见这话，脑子转不过来，坐起来好奇的问卡卡西。

“就是结婚。”卡卡西眼也没抬的淡淡说。

听见这句话，鸣人的脑子里轰的一声巨响，神经一抽一抽的疼得厉害。他深深的吸了两口气，抬手揉着山根试图让自己冷静，鸣人沉默了一会儿才抬眼问对面的男人。

“你，你再说一遍，我妈让你来干什么？”鸣人的声音很轻，好像是怕惊醒了美梦又好像是逃避着什么，但他的眼睛又死死的盯着卡卡西，生怕听错了。

“登记，和我结婚。”卡卡西依言再说了一遍，这一次他盯着鸣人湛蓝的眼睛一字一句的开口。

 

鸣人觉得自己好像听清楚了又好像没有，卡卡西的话每一个字他都懂，连在一起他怎么就不明白了？

怎么？怎么就要和他结婚？

他呆呆的坐在沙发上，卡卡西好像在继续说，他的嘴一张一合，可他到底在说什么，鸣人一点也没听进去。

鸣人无意识的半握着拳头，手指关节一缩一缩的揉着怀里的抱枕，眼神有些空。卡卡西坐在沙发上看着鸣人，只是看着，眼神沉得很深。

鸣人恍惚间好像看到了一只金色的猫跳上了自己的膝盖，他伸出手想摸头却落了空，倏地回过神来，面色转冷。

“先生，请回吧，我是不会同意的。”说着就摆出了送客的姿势。

“如果不是我，就会是下一个，绝不会没有。”卡卡西站起来看着鸣人，平静的陈述了事实。

 

 

鸣人觉得自己好像在做梦一样，握着笔的手用力到青筋都凸显，他沉着脸在属于自己的文件上签了字。

卡卡西以为鸣人会愤怒的给玖辛奈打电话，质问她为什么要这样，可鸣人听他说了那句话后，表情极快的平静了下来，也没有给他妈妈打电话。

他站起来告诉卡卡西等一下就进了卧室，再出来的时候已经换好了衣服，面无表情的说可以去登记了。

今天是工作日也不是什么特殊的节日，他们的手续办得很快，前后差不多半小时，卡卡西和鸣人就已经在法律上成了配偶。

大红的结婚证发下来，鸣人看也没看的直接塞进了包，转身出了大厅，压根没管被他落在身后的卡卡西。

“呐，鸣人，是你搬过来我这边还是我......”卡卡西坐下系着安全带问他。

“随便你。”鸣人靠着车门，摸出手机，不礼貌的打断了卡卡西的话。

“那，我搬过来吧。”卡卡西笑着回答，“我先把你送回去。”

两人一路无话。

 

 

到了小区楼下，鸣人下车后，也没招呼卡卡西径直上了楼。卡卡西站在车旁一脸无可奈何，直到鸣人的身影消失在楼道深处，才上车离开。

第二天下午，鸣人正在电脑前和牙开黑打游戏的时候，卡卡西带着行李敲响了门。

因为知道卡卡西要来，鸣人就没带耳机，门铃刚响起来一声，他就和牙说先下线一会儿，牙在对面狠狠的骂他，他没管直接退回了游戏大厅。

今天鸣人打开门看见卡卡西的时候在想，“我门外站着的很帅的男人是我的合法伴侣。”。

他扯出一个笑，这还真是讽刺，昨天和今天，他和卡卡西。

让卡卡西进来后，鸣人指了指副卧做了个随你便的手势，扭脸又进屋了。他刚戴好耳机，就听见牙在队伍里用语音和志乃鹿丸吐槽他刚刚下线有多丧心病狂。

“呐，有事情的说，牙你怎么这么小气......”他想了想还是在队伍里打字，没有用语音。

“......”

“......啧，麻烦。”

“谁！谁小气了！”牙气得不行，在耳机里大吼。

鸣人不管他，邀请鹿丸和志乃开了游戏，等牙吼完才发现队友都已经开局，他决定明天一定要去砸场子，不砸都对不起这么多年的情谊。

他下了游戏，点开鹿丸的微信给他留言：你明天等着我来！

卡卡西对于住副卧丝毫没有意外，他把行李箱挪进去的时候以为会看到一个积灰的房间，没想到打开后却很干净。

屋里的窗户开着，风徐徐的吹进来，他摸了一下屋里的小矮几，一点灰尘也没有。

他笑笑，轻声说，“果然是你啊，鸣人。”

 

 

因为不需要收拾屋子，卡卡西很快的把自己带来的东西归置好，去敲鸣人卧室的门想问他，晚上想吃点什么，他可以做。

这次，鸣人没像之前那样来应门。

卡卡西没有继续敲，直接去了厨房。厨房里很干净，厨具看着倒是齐全。可也正是很干净，说明这里几乎没什么人用，他打开橱柜，果然调味品这些几乎都没有。

他回房间换了身衣服，写了一个便签贴在冰箱上，拿着手机准备出门。鞋柜上放着一串崭新的钥匙，他刚才进门换鞋的时候就注意到了。

鸣人打了几把游戏下线之后才想起来家里多了一个人，打开门却没有看到卡卡西，整个屋里只有他自己。

他也没在意，拖着鞋去冰箱拿饮料，看到了卡卡西留下的便签：我出去买点菜，晚上做饭，卡卡西。

便签上的字迹苍劲凌厉，鸣人没有多欣赏，拿下来扔进了垃圾桶。

 

卡卡西五点半才提着大包小包的回来，他买了一个炖锅，买了调味品和新鲜的水果蔬菜和肉类，零零总总的一大堆，路过零食区还拿了两包昨天在鸣人家见过的薯片。

一进门，他以为还见不到的人，半躺在沙发上抱着枕头睡着了。遥控器还在鸣人的手里松松的握着，电影正好放到精彩的地方，可点开他的人已经睡到流口水了。

卡卡西小声的走近，拿起将落不落的遥控器关掉了电视，又把沙发另一头的小被子拿过来给鸣人盖上，这才去厨房做饭。

鸣人醒过来的时候，屋子里飘着饭菜的香味，他站起来打着哈欠抻了抻腰，卡卡西正巧端着盘子从厨房出来。

暮色渐浓，厨房灯火通明，鸣人站在没有开灯的客厅，看着卡卡西从暖黄的灯光里笑着走出来，手上端着热气腾腾的菜。

鸣人想，把他当成同居的室友好了，这样的话，他不交房租水电，但会给我做饭。

卡卡西不知道鸣人站在昏暗的客厅里已经给他的身份重新定义了。他打开客厅的灯，把菜摆好，招呼着鸣人去洗手吃饭。

鸣人点点头，在洗手的时候再一次肯定了卡卡西作为室友的存在。

晚饭很丰盛，他们两个人，卡卡西做了三菜一汤，有荤有素，手艺还很好，色香味俱全。鸣人连吃了两大碗饭，捧着汤喝得欢快。

卡卡西洗碗的时候，鸣人在客厅茶几边的放零食的盒子里，发现了新成员，他咧嘴笑了笑。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU  
> ❀先婚后爱  
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设  
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

2  
两人相安无事的过了一晚，卡卡西早起上班前特意给鸣人做了一份早饭，贴上便签放在了桌子上，但鸣人向来是早饭午饭混着吃，理所当然的没有吃上。  
临近中午的时候，鸣人起床去浴室洗了澡，又从衣柜里找出衣服，拿着钥匙和手机背着包直接出了门，根本没注意到桌上的早饭。  
鸣人从包里拿出耳机戴上，站在路边等了一会儿才招到计程车。  
“小伙子，去哪里？”司机大叔乐呵呵的问。  
“木叶酒吧。”  
“哦，那个酒吧啊，挺有名的，我看见好多年轻人都去。”司机打着方向盘拐进了旁边的路，“小伙子你去那里做什么？和朋友玩儿吗？”  
“上班。”，鸣人见司机和自己聊天，礼貌的摘了耳机。  
“这样啊，工资很不错吧？”  
“还好。”鸣人把钱递给司机，关上车门进了酒吧。

鸣人推开门，这个点酒吧还没开始营业，里面的灯都还关着，只有上二楼的壁灯散发着黄光，楼上传来人声，鸣人和上门也上去了。  
“鹿丸！你们昨天也太不够意思了！我还给你发消说我要来了，你饭都不准备给我吃？！”鸣人还没进屋，就听见了牙的声音。  
“哟，鹿丸，”鸣人进来放下包，端起桌上的另外一个碗开始吃，“我想吃拉面的说。”鸣人叼着一块烧鸡含糊不清的说。  
“啧，自己点外卖。”鹿丸靠在沙发上玩手机抬抬眼给他把话堵回去。  
“鸣人！你昨天......喂，放下那个鸡腿，那是我的！”牙正想讨伐他，话没说完，鸣人的筷子就夹走了他的鸡腿。  
“那我就不客气了。”鸣人咬了一大口鸡腿，冲着气汹汹的牙挤眉弄眼。  
两个人在阁楼上闹成一团，间歇混杂着几声狗叫，，不多一会儿纷纷躺倒在地板上呼哧呼哧的喘气，赤丸吐着舌头枕着两只前脚掌趴在他们中间，喉咙里发出小小的呜呜声。  
阁楼上当西晒，阳光照进来，鸣人躺在地上看着空气里漂浮着的尘埃，无着无落，他觉得自己也是这样，只是他飘在水面上，一不小心就会被连皮带骨的吞下去。  
下午三点多的时候，小樱提着鸣人要的下午茶上了楼，她没好气的把沙发上懒洋洋的两人赶起来，鸣人嘿嘿的笑了两声奔去洗手间洗了手回来捧着西瓜吃得欢腾。  
鹿丸倒是早早的下了楼，收拾着店准备开门，但他下来的主要原因还是被鸣人和牙吵得不行，忍了又忍才没把两人撵出去。  
六点，酒吧开始营业了。鹿丸看着几人一直没下来，只好上去喊，结果鸣人正和自己的牛仔裤较劲儿，小樱在旁边笑得合不拢嘴。  
他不知道怎么的拉链拉了一半上不去下不来。牙在他旁边一脸大义凛然的要帮他。  
鸣人听到这话，蹦着往后躲他的手，被裤脚一绊，嘭的摔倒沙发背上，嗷嗷的喊着腰要断了。  
鹿丸按住蠢蠢欲动的牙，对着缩在沙发上捂着裆的鸣人说，“你赶快弄好下来，再等会儿人都到齐了。”说着拖着牙和小樱下了楼。  
楼下的吧台前，佐助宁次和小李等人已经到了，看见只有他们三个，纷纷嘲笑鸣人是小公主吗？换个衣服要半天。

七点一到，酒吧的小舞台上亮起了灯，灯光绕着酒吧转了两圈儿，常来的顾客期待的转头看舞台。鸣人被追光灯打在身上的时候，他挂着吉他正和小李说前天看到的打架子鼓的up主，挥棍子的时候特别帅。

他愣了两秒，随即扬起一个灿烂的笑，招呼着牙小李和佐助上台，客人们发出一阵欢呼声，四个人大踏步的迈上舞台，鸣人站在主唱的位置，握着话筒元气的对顾客大声喊。

“晚上好啊！”

“今天晚上，我们唱点不一样的歌的说。”

顾客的热情很高，鸣人说完话，对着其他的三人点点头。底下有新来的顾客，不明白酒吧的风格，只是看着鸣人在台上光芒四射的样子，就被吸引跟着嗨了。

贾老板的sexy back 的前奏在酒吧响起来的时候，顾客们这才知道主唱说的不一样是哪样，熟客惊讶的随着音乐跳动起来。鸣人的声音不太清朗，带着喑哑和不易察觉的磁性，坏男人的感觉倒是没唱出来，诱惑感却出来了。

他唱歌的时候，握着麦克风含笑看着台下，脚跟轻点着地面，背上的吉他跟着他一颠一颠的。衣袖随意的撸在肘弯，他时不时的拽两把，左边的裤脚高高的挽到小腿肚，右边的却规规矩矩的垂着。

go head be gone with it  
go head be gone with it  
go head be gone with it  
......

鹿丸站在吧台里面给偶尔给熟客调酒，其他时候多是看着台上的四个好友。鸣人抱着吉他神采飞扬的站在最前方，佐助和牙一左一右的分站在他稍后一步的位置，后方坐着的小李疯狂的敲着架子鼓，转头的时候汗水从额头滑下来，滴在胳膊上。

四个人一首接着一首的唱，现场的氛围越来越多火热。鸣人最后唱的Lady Gaga 的Bad Romance 更是将气氛带上了一个高峰，仿佛下一刻就要燃起来。

鸣人唱着摘下麦克风走到台边扬起手，裤边露了出来，鹿丸本来还老神在在的听着歌，甚至还打了一下节拍，众人轰然欢呼的时候，他还不知道发生了什么。定睛一看，发现鸣人的牛仔裤根本没有扣上，拉链都只拉了一半，这半天蹦蹦跳跳的早就要掉不掉的挂在胯上，内裤的裤腰都能清晰的看到。

鹿丸的表情一僵，他以为鸣人在楼上那么久肯定已经把裤子弄好了，结果根本没有！这下整个屋子里的欢呼声要把屋顶给掀过去了！

“鸣人！”鹿丸听到旁边传来咬牙切齿的声音，是小樱。  
她今晚客串了酒吧的服务生，刚站到吧台里准备擦杯子就看见了这一幕，鹿丸默默的上前把她手里的杯子拿了下来，杯子是无辜的。

鸣人唱完甩着吉他就下了台，把喊安可的声音丢在脑后。他捂着裤子溜到吧台的里面耍赖让小樱给他一杯冰水，小樱嫌弃的撇撇嘴，递了一杯温水过去。

“你那裤子到底怎么回事，在楼上那么久都没弄好？”鹿丸走过来无语的吐槽他。

鸣人回头看了一眼小樱，压低声音说，“我试了一下，费劲儿不太弄得懂，我又怕我使劲儿太大伤着我蛋，就没弄了，反正掉不下来。”鸣人说着摊摊手一脸无辜。

“......那你不脱了？你还能一直穿着这个不成？”佐助正好在旁边听到问他。

“我回家用剪刀啊，又快又安全的说。”鸣人揽着鹿丸的肩膀哈哈大笑，提了提裤子坐到吧台上，让鹿丸给他调酒喝。

这个酒吧，是他和鹿丸一起出资在大学毕业那年办的。只是平时都是鹿丸在管理，鸣人几乎什么都不知道。不知道酒是哪里进的货，也不知道差些什么人，只有喝着酒的味道不一样了，看见了新面孔，他才后知后觉的知道。

明明是一个老板，活得像个员工。每周三天上台唱歌，剩下的时间偶尔当当服务生，偶尔蹲在后厨切果盘。所以，很多员工以为他在这里打了好几份工，有什么好东西都分他一份。

因为鸣人今晚卖力的唱歌，酒吧的营业额直接翻了一番，鹿丸拍拍鸣人的肩膀，“明晚继续。”

可惜喝得醉醺醺的鸣人根本不知道他在说什么，被鹿丸一巴掌拍得摇摇晃晃的站不稳，牙赶紧架着他在沙发上坐下。

“他今天怎么回事，唱歌那么嗨就算了，还喝成这样？”佐助皱着眉头看着鸣人。

“不知道，要不今晚把他放在这里好了，给扶到楼上去，里面什么都是齐的。”牙喝了一口苏打水，问鹿丸。

“......送回去吧。”鹿丸收拾好东西，又去搂上拿了鸣人的包，“牙你和我一起把他送回去。”

“宁次你帮我看一会儿，我把他送回去就回来。”宁次点点头，示意他放心。

鹿丸和牙一人架着鸣人一边的胳膊，到了停车场。打开车门，把人事不省的鸣人扔上了后座。

“你开车吧，我在后面看着他。”鹿丸把钥匙递给牙，自己也坐进了后排。

卡卡西下班回家发现，鞋柜上放着的另外一串钥匙不见了，屋里空空荡荡的一个人都没有。他一边脱外套一边进屋，猜鸣人是去哪里玩了，也没多在意。  
换上家居服进厨房的时候，就看到了桌上的早饭，他之前怎么放的现在还是什么样，便签都贴在原来的位置。  
他动了动手准备收拾，又放下了手，径直的去厨房做了晚饭。他没有鸣人的联系方式，也不知道鸣人会不会回来吃饭，还是准备了两人份的晚餐。  
他做好饭，坐在客厅从七点等到深夜，知道凌晨三点门外才传来声音，还不止一个人。  
他沉着脸拉开门，门外的鹿丸和牙惊讶的看着他。他们俩正说着话摸鸣人包里钥匙的时候，门突然从里面打开了，吓了一跳。  
鹿丸狐疑的看着深夜出现在鸣人家里的不明男人，戒备的看着他。  
“你是谁？”比起鹿丸的暗中打量，牙直接不客气的问。  
“......”卡卡西看着他们扶着的醉成一团的鸣人皱着眉，“他没告诉你？”  
“什么？”不清不楚的一句话，鹿丸和牙都不知道他在说什么。  
“我是他先生。”卡卡西指了指鸣人，又指了指自己，看着明显不相信的两人，只好说，“你们先把他放进来，我再给你们证明。”  
牙询问的看了鹿丸一眼，得到肯定后才架着鸣人往屋里走。  
两人把鸣人放在沙发上，看着卡卡西去了副卧拿了一个红色的本子出来，鹿丸打开看到他俩前天的结婚日期，也有些不淡定了。  
这明显是个很麻烦的事情啊。  
鹿丸离开鸣人家的时候，有些担心的叹了口气。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

3

鸣人捂着头龇牙咧嘴的从床上坐起来，宿醉让他的头绷着疼，他揉着太阳穴从床上爬起来，进了浴室准备洗澡却发现自己的衣服根本不是昨天穿的那一身。  
“估计是卡卡西吧。”鸣人舒服的泡在浴缸里，突然想起来自己昨天那个脱不下穿不上的牛仔裤，发出一声惨叫拍着额头缩进水里。  
他换上干净的衣服，头上顶着毛巾去客厅的时候，卡卡西在厨房炖汤。  
“起来了?”卡卡西听到动静回头“桌上有饭，先吃点，等会儿喝点汤再吃午饭。”  
饭桌上放着一碗小米粥，旁边的碟子里有小酱菜，对于宿醉的人来说，看着就很有食欲。  
鸣人把毛巾随意的搭在肩上，额前头发聚起水滴，顺着发梢落到手上。他点点头在桌前坐下，刚捧着碗吃了几口，颈上的毛巾就被人拿了起来，随意的擦了擦他的发梢。  
鸣人拿着筷子的手一顿，不自觉的靠向桌子，被人从背后擦头发这个姿势，太亲密了，索性卡卡西就擦了一下就走了，鸣人刚松了一口气，准备捧着碗继续吃的时候，卡卡西拿着一个吹风机回来了。  
“......”鸣人看了看，觉得自己吃人家做的饭，要是过于明显的表现出嫌弃，也还是不太好。刚才那一下可以解释为被吓到，现在再躲，也是真没理由。只好绷着肩背，由着卡卡西站椅子背后给他吹头发。  
吹风机呼呼作响，卡卡西的手一遍遍穿过鸣人的头发。卡卡西一直觉得鸣人的头发颜色很漂亮，就像是早晨太阳跃出地平线照到人间的第一抹阳光一样耀眼。  
“昨晚，是你照顾我的吧，谢谢的说。”鸣人放下碗，静静的坐着等卡卡西吹好头发。  
卡卡西没有接话，他拔掉吹风机的插头，搁在墙边的置物柜上才开口，“嗯。”  
鸣人这才看到卡卡西脸色有些不好，眼下一片青，想来是昨晚的他太折腾，而好心的同居人也没办法放着他不管，忙活了一通吧。  
鸣人有些不太好意思的抓着后脑勺，“其实，下次你可以不管我的说。就把我扔在屋里就可以了。”  
“鸣人，我以为你知道。”卡卡西表情有些无奈的说。  
“啊？”  
“我以为你知道我们结婚了。”  
“这用不着你提醒我，我也忘不了。所以你想说什么？”卡卡西的话一说完，鸣人的脸色就冷了下来，他被禁锢起来的日子怎么可能会忘。  
“所以，你可以出门告诉我一声，喝多了也可以叫我去接你。”卡卡西半闭着眼揉额头，错过了鸣人冰冷的眼神。  
“呵，凭什么？”鸣人嗤笑，“我难道出去还要你的允许吗？”  
卡卡西听见鸣人语气不对，睁开眼就看到他已经宛如一个被惹怒的小兽，蓝色的眼睛里都是嘲讽。  
“......不是，如果你不愿意我去接你也可以，只是你回来那么晚，我很担心。”卡卡西再三的在心里斟酌了措辞才开口解释。  
“我什么时候出去玩，什么时候回来，都和你没关系吧？”鸣人收着擦头发的毛巾往屋里走，他懒得再和卡卡西说，没兴趣也没时间，卡卡西再想解释的话被他啪的关在了门外。  
屋里手机震动的声音嗡嗡作响，他看了看在床头柜上看到了手机，他把毛巾随意的扔在被子上，走过去过去接电话。  
“喂，鹿丸？”  
“你醒了？”鹿丸的声音听起来和以前没什么差别。  
“嗯，我下午来木叶的说。”鸣人摸摸枕头，仰面躺倒在床上。  
“好，正好我也有事问你。就这样吧，挂了。”  
“好。”  
鸣人挂了电话，打开衣柜，随意拿起一条裤子就往身上套，门外突然想起了敲门声，他边放着T恤的下摆边开了门，带着点不耐烦的看着卡卡西。  
“你要出门？”卡卡西没说来敲门干嘛，倒是发问了。  
鸣人觉得好笑，他抱着手臂斜靠在门边，“对，要出去，不让？”  
卡卡西沉默的不说话，久久之后叹了口气说少喝点酒，就去了厨房。厨房里的汤在日光下氤氲着热气，卡卡西把锅盖好，打开水龙头开始收拾厨房，洗切菜板、洗刀洗碗、擦流理台，一套动作下来行云流水，有条不紊。鸣人倚着门看了几眼，回屋里拿上手机充电器，带着外套和钥匙，去客厅换了鞋，毫不留恋的关上门走了。

木叶酒吧的下午照例的安静的，但除了上班的服务生之外，一般来说他们这一伙一起长大的总有那么一两个会在酒吧里。鹿丸虽然嘴上说着这群人好麻烦好麻烦的，每个人来的时候他又会主动的给调酒。  
今天下午的酒吧倒是格外的安静，鸣人到楼上发现屋里只有鹿丸一个人，有些惊讶。  
“就你一个？”  
“嗯，牙刚刚打电话说有事晚点到。”鹿丸放下手里的书，“我说了吧，我有事情问你。”  
鸣人刚坐下，看到鹿丸一脸严肃的表情有些傻，他还想着鹿丸什么时候这么客气了，问他事情还要征求同意？  
“你说，我点个外卖先，你想吃什么？”鸣人甩了鞋把腿蜷上沙发，懒懒的没个正行。  
“你结婚了？”鹿丸也不和他客气，一针见血的问他。  
鸣人欢快的刷着外卖的手停下了，他没什么起伏的说，“对，结了。”  
“你家里那个男人？”  
鸣人这才抬起头看着鹿丸，你怎么知道这个话，他是不会问的，想也知道昨晚鹿丸送他回家的时候知道的。  
鹿丸眉毛打结的看着他，他是知道自己的好友是绝对不可能主动结婚的，以前聊天的时候鸣人对于谈恋爱和结婚的抗拒不是一点两点，厌恶的情绪几乎都可以化成实质。  
“......有什么事情记得告诉我，我帮你。”鹿丸叹口气，给这个话题做了结束语。  
鸣人笑着点点头，继续开心的点外卖。

 

“你今晚不回去？”鹿丸瞥了一眼趴在柜台上装史莱姆的鸣人。鸣人下午吃了外卖就躺在阁楼的差床上睡到了晚上，才被楼下吵醒，做了两个小时服务生之后，就怕和牙溜进了吧台。  
“不回去，反正这边也有床可以睡。”鸣人动了动头，把右脸对着擦杯子的鹿丸，像烙饼一样给自己的脸翻了个面，“你回去吗？”  
“不回去，”鹿丸把杯子放好，接着说，“所以你睡沙发。”  
“你睡沙发，我可是老板的说。”  
“啧，我好像也是。”

 

“呐，鹿丸，你说一个人为什么会爱上另外一个人？”鸣人的声音从屋里传来，他躺在床上问鹿丸。  
“啧，你别问这么麻烦的问题啊，”鹿丸翻了个身，在黑暗里沉默了一会儿才说，“大概是因为孤独吧。”  
鹿丸说完等了一会儿，鸣人没有接话，不知道是睡着了还是不想接。  
刚刚关灯前，他看见鸣人拿着手机在摆弄，不知道做了些什么，然后又放下了。其实今天鹿丸很想问，你那么不愿意结婚，你究竟是怎么同意的，还让人住进了自己家里。  
鹿丸和鸣人看起来是截然不同的两人，这是他们以前的同学说的。他们俩一个阳光率性但是有点傻乎乎的，一个懒散怕麻烦然而智商很高，看起来好像真的不是一个维度的人。  
但他俩从穿开裆裤的时候算起，到现在人多大就认识了多少年，互相之间的那点底细都知道得清清楚楚的，所以昨晚知道鸣人结婚了，比起牙没心没肺的抱怨鸣人不够义气都没和大家说，他更担心鸣人。  
所以他昨晚特意交代牙先不要说出去，今天下午也把人支走好单独问问怎么回事。可问了几句，他又觉得没有继续问的必要，不管事情是怎么发生的，他能做的都是陪着鸣人、在他需要帮助的时候帮他。  
未来一段时间，都不会太平了。  
鹿丸拽好被子，叹了口气，闭上眼睡觉。

鸣人听见鹿丸叹着气拉被子的沙沙声，他睁着眼睛看着窗外漆黑的天，挂着三五几颗星星，屋里屋外一片安静，鹿丸的呼吸声渐渐变得均匀。  
“因为孤独啊......”鸣人想着鹿丸刚刚的话，黑暗中他好像又看到了那只金色的橘猫，懒洋洋的盘着尾巴睡在他的枕边，头就靠在他的颈窝，胡须扫到他的嘴边痒痒的。呼噜呼噜的声音响在耳边，鸣人弯着眼从被子里拿出手想摸摸猫脑袋，却碰到了空气，落了空。  
鸣人一下醒了过来，哪里有什么猫，哪里有什么呼噜声，屋里除了他和鹿丸的呼吸声，哪还有其他的。  
鸣人眨眨眼，收紧了手，闭上了眼。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

4

 

鸣人吸着奶茶打开家门的时候，以为自己自己进错了门。  
他的家里，客厅的正中间趴着一只狗，狗头朝着门口，他推门进来和两只黑豆豆一样的眼睛对个正着。鸣人环顾一圈，确定就是自己家，才关上门弯腰换鞋。  
鸣人发现卡卡西不在家里的时候，不知为何心底暗暗的松了一口气。  
他昨晚拿着手机想告诉卡卡西一声说不回来了，打开通讯录才发现他没有对方的任何联系方式，电话和微信都没有，他只能放弃。  
刚在小区楼下的时候，他还在脑子里设想了一想，回来看见卡卡西要怎么解释，这下人不在，他顿时轻松了不少。

他走过去坐在狗旁边，本以为会警惕躲开的狗倒是没什么反应。鸣人忍不住伸手撸了一把狗头，狗扇了扇耳朵，还是没动。鸣人来了兴趣，他先顺着狗头撸到尾巴，再勾着狗的下巴挠，狗舒服的打呼噜，把脖颈露出来给鸣人摸，往旁边摊开，露出了肚子。  
鸣人一边撸一边笑，过了一会儿起身去拿了饼干和酸奶回来。撕开酸奶盖儿放到地上，他自己叼着勺子在旁边看狗一点点的舔着吃，一人一狗在屋里吃零食吃得欢快。  
门响了，卡卡西提着一袋子蔬菜水果回来了。鸣人咬着酸奶勺子，和地上的狗同时转头看着他。  
卡卡西刚关了门转过身就看到一大一小的两双眼睛，滴溜溜的看着他。画面过于可爱，他不由得笑弯了眼睛。被蓝色的大眼睛和黑豆豆的小眼睛看着，他控住不住的走上前去，给了一人一狗一个摸头杀，还揉了两把。  
鸣人第一次看到卡卡西笑得这么开心，还笑着摸他的头，鸣人反应过来之后，像是被火燎了一样迅速的从地上爬了起来，小麦色的脸上带着点点的红晕，他有些不好意思的拽了拽衣服。  
卡卡西了然的看着他，主动打开话题，“回来的正好，我们晚上吃寿喜锅，你要来帮忙吗？”  
他提着袋子就去厨房，鸣人不做声的跟在他身后，正不自然的四处看的时候，餐桌上扣着的碗吸引了他的注意力，他猜到了是什么抿抿嘴走过去揭开，果然是一份准备好的早饭，旁边依旧贴着一张便签，卡卡西的字迹。  
卡卡西进厨房放下东西就看到鸣人拿着便签站在桌前，他泰然的过去拿起盛着粥的碗，“我先把这个倒了，你要不先去洗菜？”  
鸣人拦住他，把碗截下来，固执的又放回刚才的位置。  
“......对不起。”鸣人垂着头像个做错事的孩子一样道歉，声音有些颤抖。  
“没事的。”卡卡西像刚才那样摸他的头，手掌宽大又温暖的抚过鸣人的头发，他眼神温柔又怀念的看着低头的鸣人。  
“我，我昨晚本来想和你说不回来的......”  
“但，你没有我的手机号？”鸣人说着停了，卡卡西很快就反应过来他没说出的话，有些无奈。  
“没事，等会儿存一个。”  
“我......我还浪费了你给我做的早饭。”  
“这也没关系，你看我把帕克带过来，不也没和你说吗？”卡卡西又把碗端起来。  
“帕克？”鸣人跟着他动，也往厨房挪。  
“怎么？我回来之前你不是一直在和它玩吗？”卡卡西打开水龙头洗碗把碗泡上，回头看他。  
“诶？那只狗叫帕克？”鸣人不由得回头看客厅里的巴哥犬，“名字这么帅？”  
“你刚才不是和它玩得很开心，现在嫌弃它只是一只小小的巴哥犬了吗？”卡卡西调笑的问他，把洗好的碗放到架子上。  
卡卡西和鸣人说说笑笑，很快弄好了食材，前提是忽视鸣人揪下来的一堆好的坏的菜叶。

鸣人拿着碗，卡卡西端着寿喜锅从厨房出来，帕克绕着卡卡西的脚移动，鼻翼一动一动的嗅着食物的香气，坐在桌边等卡卡西弄好，帕克蹲坐在鸣人凳子的旁边对着卡卡西摇尾巴，一人一狗又齐齐看着忙活的卡卡西。  
两个成年男人解决食物的速度极快，鸣人吃完饭就主动的收拾了碗筷去厨房，正洗着的时候卡卡西擦完桌子进来，他看了几眼鸣人生疏的动作，鸣人脸一热想解释什么，碗就从手里滑下来，他手忙脚乱的颠了好大两圈儿才右手抱着左胳膊，把碗接在了胸口。他松了一大口气，就听见卡卡西憋笑的声音，闷闷的压在嗓子里，磁性的声音里有满满的颗粒感。卡卡西眼神柔和的看着他，眼神好像透过他看着远方。  
鸣人在心里感叹，果然是有故事的人啊，看这样子是在想以前的恋人？鸣人把碗拿回去洗好放进柜子里，卡卡西在旁边切水果，他甩甩手上的水就出去看电视了。  
几分钟后，卡卡西端着果盘出来，在鸣人旁边坐下，叉了一块西瓜递给他。  
“你手机给我一下。”  
鸣人奇怪的看了卡卡西一眼，把手机递给了他，不多一会儿卡卡西就还给了他。  
“我刚刚存了一下我的电话，顺便加了我的微信，”卡卡西解释道，“免得跟昨天一样。  
“......”  
“我昨天把帕克带来的时候，其实就准备和你说一声的，打开手机才想起来忘了问你，就直接带过来了。你介意吗？”卡卡西认真的问道。  
帕克听到卡卡西说它的名字，迈着腿小步小步的走过来，躺在了他和卡卡西脚中间。  
“啊，这个没事啊，我也喜欢帕克的说。”鸣人弯腰摸摸巴哥犬的头，帕克吃饱了懒得理他，只摆摆耳朵和尾巴表示着心情的愉悦。

晚饭吃得太饱，鸣人不想去打游戏，就待在客厅边看无聊的电视剧边刷手机。他打开微信，发现消息栏里多了一个陌生的头像，他点进去放大，发现是一个半侧着脸带着口罩的男人，露出一只深邃的眼睛，对着镜头微微眯起。  
鸣人看了几眼，抬起头又端详了一阵他旁边的男人，不禁又在心里感叹了一句，长得可真帅啊，拿出去肯定很多人抢手。这么一想，鸣人就禁不住的乐呵，好像还有点赚了。  
卡卡西早就注意到鸣人盯着他，不动声色的看他是怎么了，没想到人倒是自己乐了起来。  
“对了，你妈妈昨天给我打电话了，让我们周六回去吃饭。”卡卡西收着果盘和叉子，突然告诉鸣人。  
鸣人愣了愣，关注点跑偏了说“我妈怎么没给我打电话？”  
“她说，你那会儿手机关机了，就打给我了，让我告诉你。”卡卡西端着盘子去厨房，问他“你周六没空？”  
“啊，这倒不是。”  
“嗯，那就上午过去吧，正好你也可以和他们聚聚。”

周六上午十点，鸣人背着单肩包坐在门口换鞋，等卡卡西一起下楼。  
他这几天又去木叶唱了两场。昨天他去的时候，鹿丸正指挥着服务生搬酒，看见他来了，问他是上台还是来监工，听他说是上台后，鹿丸不赞成的皱着眉头。  
他这几天上台都唱的摇滚，每次结束都是哑的，唱完下来又不爱惜嗓子闹着要喝冰水，这会儿说话都听着不太好，还要上台。  
鸣人不在意的哈哈笑着，说今晚不唱摇滚了，换点轻松的。鹿丸拗不过他，听他这么一说只得让他上去，而这段时间的营业额也确实因为鸣人而翻了一番，有几个熟客更是天天来，来了就点好酒等着鸣人上台。  
鹿丸说他最近倒是勤快，也不赖在家里打游戏了。鸣人笑着拍他肩膀说，别以为我不知道最近几天的营业额涨了，心里却苦笑，自己的家却待不下去，只好跑出来，这真是谁体会谁知道的苦逼。  
当然，这话并不是说卡卡西有多难相处，而是太好相处了。处处都在照顾他都在顺着他，好像没有底线的宠着他，他受宠若惊的同时也惶恐不安。明明就和协议结婚没有差别，可卡卡西却好像并不是这样，鸣人摸不清楚他到底怎么想的。

“走吧。”卡卡西拿着外套和钥匙，鸣人点点头，去按电梯。  
到家的时候玖辛奈正在客厅里摆弄她的花，水门听到门口的动静从厨房里探出头来，手上还拿着铲子，他对两人笑笑。  
“回来啦？”  
“嗯嗯，老爸今天吃什么的说？”鸣人甩掉鞋趿拉着两只拖鞋就往厨房钻，水门敲敲他的头，任由他进去偷菜吃了。  
“卡卡西？快过来过来~”玖辛奈在客厅喊，水门示意他先过去，关上厨房门继续做饭去了。  
卡卡西换好鞋提着手里的礼物过去看，玖辛奈正揪着焉嗒嗒的蓝色绣球发愁，他把东西搁到沙发上，看了几眼，说“被晒得狠了，把它放在阴凉通风的地方，浇透水过几天就好了。”  
“啊，是这样的啊，难怪它这两天焉了，前几天你我忘了把它从阳台拿进来。。”玖辛奈摸着花叶说道。  
“妈，你就别养这种娇气的花了呗，反正你也不记得哪些注意事项的说。”鸣人叼着一块儿炸好的鱼被水门从厨房赶出来，正好听见他们的话，口齿不清的吐槽玖辛奈。  
他走过来，坐到玖辛奈身边，也伸手去摸花，被玖辛奈一巴掌呼到手背上，“你手上都是油，不要摸它，我又没办法给它洗澡。快，你，洗手去！”  
鸣人嗷的一声收回手，揉着泛红的手背，被撵去洗手间洗手。  
水门的手艺很好，玖辛奈和鸣人一人一句唱双簧似的夸他，水门一人点了下额头让赶快吃饭，他俩才笑嘻嘻的闭嘴，一大桌子菜四个人一边吃一边聊天也吃了接近两个小时。  
鸣人吃完饭，在沙发上刚坐下，就接到佐助的电话出门去了。水门泡好茶，给卡卡西和玖辛奈一人倒了一杯，才坐下来。  
“卡卡西，鸣人的情况怎么样？”玖辛奈问。  
卡卡西把杯子放在茶几上，顿了顿说，“不是很好。”  
玖辛奈眼睛一下子就红了，水门搂着她的肩膀示意卡卡西继续说。  
“老师您也看到了，鸣人他并不愿意和我有过多的交流，前几天甚至还吵了一架。我去找他的那天，他知道我的目的的时候，不自觉的伸手好像要摸什么东西，摸空之后才醒过来。他很排斥我，虽然目前看起来我们两个相安无事，但事实并不是看起来的那么好。”卡卡西坐直了身体道。  
“所以，慢慢来吧，我有信心。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

5

 

“小樱，佐助~”鸣人挥着胳膊喊不远处的两人，鹿丸跟在他身边。  
上周六佐助给鸣人打电话，见面之后佐助和他正说着乐队的事情，小樱刷着手机看到了艺术馆即将开始的摄影展，兴奋的说着要去，佐助和鸣人无奈的对视一眼点点头，就有了今天的行动。  
小樱拉着慢腾腾的佐助风一样的穿过马路，刚在他和鹿丸的身前站定，就又拽起鸣人，往场馆里去，鹿丸被落在后面，撇撇嘴小声嘀咕了一句麻烦，抬脚跟上了三人。  
小樱拉着咋咋呼呼喊着慢点的鸣人一路被人围观的进了馆里。进去才发现，并不是只有摄影展，还有绘画雕塑等等。  
“简直就是一个大型的艺术展啊。”小樱拉着佐助去了右边的画展，鸣人看了看指示，招呼着鹿丸往右边去了。  
摄影展区很大，分了不同的作者，立在入口的海报是一张阔远的湖面，湖面上站两个人，面对面静静的站着，看不清楚表情，脚下是飘着白云的蓝天。  
鹿丸和鸣人一路看过去，遇到有趣的鸣人就戳戳鹿丸的肩膀或者拽他手臂，让他看，鹿丸好脾气的由着鸣人东拉西拽。  
“鹿丸，刚刚那个拍的都是动物，那两只狮子可真好看。”  
“嗯，特别野性。”鹿丸落后鸣人半步，听见话回头扭头看鸣人。今天的天气不太好，太阳时而出现时而躲进云里，这会儿露了半张脸，照在鸣人肩膀上。  
两人转过一个弯来到了另外一个展板前，这个作者的照片和其他的有着明显的不一样，他的色彩和光影浓烈得像是刚盛开黑夜里的玫瑰，远远的就可以闻得到沁鼻的花香，走进了才能看到舒展着的艳红的花瓣。鸣人停下了脚步，一张一张的挨着看。没成想竟看到了一张熟悉的照片，而这张照片他才在卡卡西的微信头像上刚看过。

原来这才是完整的样子。

半侧着脸带着口罩的男人，露出了一只深邃的眼睛，对着镜头微微眯起，身影在傍晚的光线里拉得很长，银色的头发染上了夕阳的橘红色。明明整张照片都是大片大片的暖色，可里面的人看起来却那样的冷。  
鸣人愣了愣，在照片的左下角找到了一个手写的介绍：天上人间，斯凯亚。  
斯凯亚，鸣人在嘴里滚了两遍这个名字，觉得有点熟悉，可又想不起到底是在哪里见过，他捂着头有些难受的蹲下。  
鹿丸看见他停下来有点奇怪，刚准备问，鸣人就捂着头蹲了下去。鹿丸不明所以的多看了几眼照片，也没发现有什么异常，弯下腰喊他。  
“鸣人？怎么了？”  
“......”鸣人没有回答，又蹲了一会儿站起来，脸色有些白的对鹿丸说，“......没事，没事的说，就是突然头有点疼。我们继续看吧。”  
说着他就和刚才一样一边看一边朝下一个展板走去，在即将离开这个区域的时候，卡卡西和另外一个不认识的男人正往这边来。  
鸣人不知道为什么，条件发射的就是拉着鹿丸朝相反的方向跑，怕动静太大被看到，他还专挑偏僻一点的展板，成功利用展板的屏蔽功能，溜出了展区。  
鹿丸被他拉得一脸懵，等回过神来两人已经在艺术馆的另一边，远远的还能看见佐助和小樱围着一张画在说什么。  
鸣人的脸白着，靠在墙上低着头不知道在想什么，鹿丸碰碰他，他懵懵的抬头，眼睛里有着迷茫，但似乎他自己也不知道在迷茫着什么。  
“我给小樱打个电话，说我们先回酒吧了，她和佐助看完了直接过来就行。”鹿丸看了一下时间，拉着鸣人就往外走。  
鸣人焉焉的坐进车里给自己系好安全带，鹿丸也不催他说话，无言的开车回木叶，直到两人一前一后的上了阁楼，鸣人坐在沙发上抱着抱枕，闷闷的开口。  
“呐，鹿丸，”  
“愿意说了？”鹿丸烧着热水，毫不意外的说。  
“我，我以前认识一个叫斯凯亚的人吗？”鸣人瘫倒进沙发里，脸埋在抱枕堆里看不太清楚，只有几缕头发和半个下巴露在外面。  
“斯凯亚？这不是今天那个影展里的摄影师？”鹿丸站到柜子前翻茶叶，听见这句话扭头看他。  
“嗯，就是那个的说，我总觉得我以前认识这样一个人，可我想了一下，又好像没有。”鸣人坐起来，头发被蹭得乱糟糟的，“所以啊，我才问你啊！我们不都一直一起上学的嘛，我觉得你可能会知道的说。”  
“那就可惜了，我的记忆里没有这样一个人，更何况还是摄影师。”鹿丸耸耸肩，拿着茶叶罐儿回到桌边。  
“可能你把以前同学的名字记混了，反正你也不是第一次了，你高中那会儿还差点想不起丁次的名字。”  
鸣人听鹿丸这样说，无力的倒回沙发背上，他知道鹿丸说的有理，可他怎么总觉得不太对劲，而且为什么他刚刚看见卡卡西下意识的要躲？没道理啊，可他为什么还是躲了？  
鸣人狠狠的揉了几把头还是理不出个为什么来，正好鹿丸准备下楼开店，他从沙发上翻起来，到旁边的房间去翻了一件大V领的黑色有些透明的网格衣，又摸出一条低腰的牛仔裤，也没扎皮带就松松垮垮的挂在腰上。  
去洗手间找眼线笔，结果翻遍了柜子什么都有就是没有眼线笔。只好给小樱打电话问在哪里，说听是马上到，他看看镜子里的自己，披了一件外套就下了楼。  
坐在台边让小樱画了眼线，他却又不愿意上去唱了，鹿丸一巴掌呼到他的后脑勺，说这么多年都在等人上台，你现在说你不去了？  
要是以前，鸣人可能就嘻嘻哈哈的说我开玩笑的，哪儿能不上去。可今天他心情也不太好，梗着脖子说我就是不去。一时之间，竟没人说话。  
佐助看着他俩觉得烦死了，背着吉他就上了台，鸣人和鹿丸谁都没有反应过来，直到佐助喊DJ给他放音乐才回过神来，鸣人慌慌张张的拿着吉他也上了台。  
结果佐助根本没想让他做个什么，直接让DJ放了歌，自弹自唱，小樱在台下疯狂的尖叫喊着，佐助你真是帅死了。  
鸣人看清楚情况后也乐了，把吉他往旁边一放，就在架子鼓的凳子上坐了下来。他拿起鼓棒颠了几下，脚尖点着节奏，和着音乐敲了起来。佐助听见声音回头看了他一眼，被他激起了几分野性。  
鹿丸和调酒师出云一起待在吧台没有动，他知道下午鸣人没有对他说实话，或者是直说了一半。今天下午他也看见了迎面过来的卡卡西，认出了是在鸣人家里看到的人，他原以为鸣人会嘻嘻哈哈的上去打招呼，问怎么也会在这里。鸣人却转身拉着他就跑，仿佛身后有洪水猛兽。  
鸣人身上的谜团越来越多，他越接近越觉得鸣人似乎是有什么被藏了起来，甚至他自己都不知道。越接近，鹿丸越是担心他，可现在鸣人在台上这么无心无肺的样子，他又怎么问得出口。  
鹿丸在心里暗暗下了决定，再过段时间还是这样，就去见一下鸣人的爸妈问个清楚，可他没想到就是这段观察的时间里了，鸣人被心里的愧疚和挣扎煎熬得痛苦不堪。

鸣人顶着一声的酒气打开家门的时候，又被睡在客厅里的帕克吓了一跳。客厅里黑漆漆，只有窗外隐约透露进来几点别人家的灯光，帕克黑溜溜的眼睛，在黑暗里发着光。鸣人扶助鞋柜，在墙壁上摸索着打开了灯，看到那是帕克之后，才松了一口气跌倒在地摊上。  
帕克摇摇尾巴走到他身边，嗅了嗅他身上的酒味，冲着鸣人的脸打了一个喷嚏，一扫尾巴又回自己窝里去了。  
鸣人嘿嘿一笑，手脚不稳的站起来脚下拌蒜的去了浴室，放了满满一缸热水，甩掉衣服裤子，坐进浴缸里靠着，没一会儿就眯着眼睡着了。  
卡卡西进门来，屋里灯光大亮，帕克睁眼看看他又闭上眼不理他。卡卡西把外套挂好，环顾一周先去了鸣人的卧室没有找到人。  
推开浴室的门，才看到鸣人躺在浴缸里睡得四仰八叉的，地上散了一地的衣服，他又好气又好笑的想好歹还记得脱衣服洗澡。卡卡西挽起袖子把鸣人抱出来，扯着浴巾给他擦了擦，穿上睡衣盖好被子关上门出去了。  
卡卡西去厨房给自己倒了杯水，帕克走过来蹭蹭他的裤腿，他蹲下给它的喝水的碗里也添了半杯。  
帕克卷着舌头喝水，卡卡西顺势坐在它旁边，笑着摸帕克的头，边摇摇头自言自语的说。  
“鸣人啊......”  
帕克喝着水，听见这个话抬头看了一眼饲主，又低下继续喝水了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

6

 

当鸣人再一次光着从床上醒来，他已经进化得面无表情了。任谁这样连续两次，也都得习惯了。鸣人伸长了手摸到手机，发现已经没电关机了，他掀开被子，走到桌前开机充上电，打着哈欠去洗澡了。  
回来看见鹿丸给他打了两个电话，没人接就改发了短信，说是他要回家两天让鸣人收拾收拾包袱去店里住两天。鸣人换好衣服，从柜子里拿了一个大一点的挎包进去，随手放了两套日常的衣服进去。木叶的阁楼上是有他的衣服，但基本上都是演出服，他平时才懒得穿那些。  
他打开卧室门，以为卡卡西和上一次一样不在，结果刚一出去就和蹲着给帕克添狗粮的卡卡西对视个正着。  
卡卡西见他出门，特别自然的和他问早，还附送了一个美男的微笑。全裸从床上醒来没觉得害羞的鸣人，这会儿倒是不好意思了，他红着耳朵呐呐的应声。  
“去把醒酒汤喝了，再喝粥，都在桌上的。”卡卡西也不逗他，蹲在那儿指了指餐桌道。  
鸣人把门关上，乖乖的坐过去吃东西。  
“你等会儿下午有事情吗？”卡卡西边擦手边问鸣人，“没事的话，和我一起去给帕克打个疫苗怎么样？”  
鸣人捧着碗愣了一下，吃人嘴软拿人手短，这实在是不好拒绝，只好默默的点点头。他那副纠结的模样，早被卡卡西看了个透 ，甚至都能猜到为什么，他不禁觉得好笑，连他自己都不知道眼睛就弯成了月牙。  
鸣人看他冲着自己笑，虽然不知道为什么，也摸着后脑勺笑，笑得傻乎乎的可爱。卡卡西心情极好的上去摸了一下鸣人的头，才去拿了帕克的牵引绳和项圈。、  
说来帕克也是个可怜的狗，之前没被接过来时，大和还会每天早晚各一次带它下楼去溜达。反倒是被接过来后，鸣人和卡卡西这两人，像是卯着劲儿比赛一样，一个比一个早出晚归，甚至还有不归的。过来这么多天了，愣是一直待在屋里没出过门。  
鸣人把碗收到厨房水池泡着，回屋里拿了手机，发微信告诉鹿丸他晚上过去，下午有事，鹿丸回了个ok的表情，鸣人把帕克抱起来带好项圈，挂上牵引绳，和卡卡西带着它出发去宠物医院。  
周末的宠物医院人很多，卡卡西带着帕克去前台登记 ，鸣人在医院里四处转着看。从医院里的情况来看，养猫狗的人是最多的，几乎各个品种的都有，大的有阿拉斯加巨型的雪纳瑞，小的有茶杯可卡，一眼望过去都是毛茸茸的世界。小猫喵喵叫，狗子汪汪汪，间或能看到养其他的。卡卡西来喊鸣人的时候，他正蹲着看一只柯基追在一只小奶猫身后嗅，主人拖都拖不走，他正笑着就被人摸了头，傻傻的抬头就看见卡卡西微微弯着腰笑着喊他。  
“走吧，到帕克了。”  
说着拉着鸣人，牵着他过去，满大厅的人吵吵闹闹，鸣人却好似什么都听不到了，他呆呆的跟在卡卡西身后。今天卡卡西穿了一件白衬衣搭着一条烟灰色的西装裤，衬着脸上的笑，鸣人的眼睛都不会转了。  
到了门口，卡卡西停下来，鸣人直冲冲的撞上他的后背，才回过神来。卡卡西回头看他，无奈的给他揉额头。  
“在发什么呆？路都不看？”  
鸣人嗖的退后两步，抬手捂着额头，像是一只被惊到的猫，瞪着眼睛看着卡卡西。  
卡卡西正想接着说什么，就被里面的医生喊了进去，鸣人看他进去后，靠着墙松了一大口气。  
这，怎么就看呆了呢？好吧，是真的很帅，但这样很没有骨气啊漩涡鸣人！  
“鸣人？”卡卡西从门里探出半个身子来喊鸣人进去，就看见鸣人啪啪的拍脸，声儿还挺大，果然鸣人扭头看他的时候，脸有些红。  
“快进来，我们一起看着帕克。”卡卡西觉得这样的鸣人有些傻又有些过于可爱了，忍住不逗他，把他叫进屋。  
“帕克，会怕吗？”进门后，鸣人和卡卡西站在一边，医生的针剂已经准备好了，他忍不住问卡卡西。  
“没事，帕克已经是条成熟的大狗，他已经学会了不怕。”卡卡西憋着笑逗鸣人，问他帕克怕不怕，他倒是想问鸣人还怕不怕打针，记得以前他和自己说过，小时候打针喊得都能掀翻人家医生的屋顶。  
帕克果然是条靠谱的狗子，之前不出门玩儿不吵不闹的，这会儿打针也只哼哼了两声，和其他的嗷嗷叫的狗子之间有了极大的差距。鸣人抱着帕克往外面走的时候，步步生风，觉得他和帕克就是整个医院最靓的崽。  
卡卡西拿着单子跟在身后，看鸣人好不得意的样子，勾着嘴也笑了，果然叫上他来给帕克打疫苗是对的。  
拐过走廊进入大厅，角落里一只黄色的奶猫摇摇晃晃的走过来，鸣人差点刹不住脚踩上去，他往后大跳一步，正好撞进了身后人的怀里。卡卡西看他猛地后跳，躲闪不及只好伸手一把揽住鸣人的腰，把人揽进怀里。  
鸣人刚庆幸完自己没踩到那只猫，弹跳能力一级棒，抱着只20来斤的狗子也毫无压力的时候，就被卡卡西抱了满怀。卡卡西胸膛的温度隔着衣服传了过来，胸腔里心跳的声音也在嘈杂的屋里清晰可闻，渐渐的两个频率叠成了一个，其中一个又突然快了起来。  
帕克从鸣人的手里跳下去，卡卡西顺势放开了他，点点他的额头道，“走路小心点，别一蹦一蹦的不看脚下。”  
再低头去找那只惹祸的小奶猫时又不见了踪影。  
鸣人抿抿嘴点了头，弯腰捡起帕克的牵引绳一言不发。卡卡西在柜台领完了单据，回头人和狗都不见了影子，他三步并两步的推开门，焦急的四处看，却发现鸣人就在车旁，蹲在地上有一下没一下的摸帕克的头。

两人一狗回到家，鸣人都没坐下来，提着包就和卡卡西说要出去住几天，没得人反应过来关上门就走了。卡卡西看着鸣人一溜烟的要出门，想说开车送他去，结果鸣人根本没看他，低着头就从他身边走了，留下他和帕克面面相觑。  
卡卡西反应过来，无声的笑了，鸣人啊，还是那么好懂。

鸣人急行军似的奔到木叶，蹿上二楼把在睡午觉的鹿丸给吓醒了，他把掉下来的书慌张接住，鸣人坐在旁边大口大口的喝水，鹿丸本来想怼他一顿的，也把话给咽回去了。  
“你怎么了？”鹿丸把书放到桌上问，“你这架势，跟离家出走怕被抓回去一样。”  
“......”鸣人无言的扭头看他。  
“你还真是离家出走了？”鹿丸以为他不说话就是承认，顿时眉头皱了起来。  
“不是......你以为你是在写故事吗？我就是走得急了点。”鸣人卸了力气倒在沙发里，“你不是要回家，什么时候回去？”  
“嗯，等会儿再走。”鹿丸看他好像没什么，也躺回去抱着枕头想要再睡一会儿。  
两个人不说话，不知不觉的都睡过去了，等鹿丸醒过来，外面天都要黑了，他抓起手机看了一眼，反手一巴掌把鸣人拍醒。  
“嗷，疼~”鸣人捂着胳膊爬起来，“鹿丸，你干什么啊，”  
“我走了，大概一周之后回来。我和出云说好了，大部分事情他都会安排，你想上台就上台，不上台就当当服务生，你做什么都可以，只要别把店给我砸了。”  
鹿丸提着包下楼，鸣人跟在他身后，一楼里已经有店员来来往往的在做着开门的准备，他半抱怨半不满的说，“鹿丸，我也是这个店的老板好不好，我怎么会把店砸了，你也太不信任我了的说。”  
“成吧，那我先走了。你有事给我打电话。”鹿丸招来一脸车，留下一句话走了。鸣人觉得无趣，挠挠肚皮进门去了。

他以为鹿丸就回去两三天，结果是一个周，他发愁的看着自己的衣服，想过两天要不出去买两件要不就得回家再拿两件。  
“愁人。”鸣人抱着杯子坐在吧台，刚刚他让出云给他调一杯长岛冰茶，被无情的驳回了，说是鹿丸走之前交代了少给他酒喝。  
“老板，你要是无聊就上楼去吧，你待在这里把客人的位置都占了，你还这么不开心。”出云看他一会儿一个脸色，实在忍不住的说。  
鸣人鼓着腮帮子气汹汹的盯着出云，出云无奈的叹气，他总算是知道为什么鹿丸总是叹气了，被这么双眼睛看着还生什么气。  
所幸鸣人一口气喝完杯子里的水，蹬蹬蹬的果真上阁楼去了。出云拿过他搁下的杯子，洗好擦干净放回架子上。  
今晚酒吧的人并不多，他觉得要不早点关门吧，老板也早点睡觉。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

7

 

安静的屋里电话铃声大作，被子里伸出来一只手，四处摸终于摸到了手机，胡乱的划屏幕接电话。  
“喂？”  
“鸣人！你还没起来！赶快下楼给我和佐助开门！”电话里传来小樱的大吼，鸣人揉了下眼睛，一边说着好，一边抱着被子坐起来。  
“别好了，赶快的下来开门，我俩就在门外。”小樱说完就把电话挂了，鸣人看手机屏幕已经快十二点了，他哀嚎一声下床，去楼下给他们开门。

“小樱，佐助，早啊。”鸣人打了个大大的哈欠问早，小樱嫌弃的看了他一眼，拉着佐助就要上阁楼，鸣人突然反应过来他昨晚好像有把衣服甩在外面，慌张的跟着跑上去。  
果然一进去，小樱就开始数落他，被佐助扯了一把才收了话，鸣人趁着这个时候拿着衣服迅速的躲进了浴室。  
小樱撇撇嘴，把地上的衣服捡起来扔到沙发上，佐助把手里提着的饭盒放到桌上，又拿了几个碗递给小樱让她把菜倒出来，拿了水壶去烧水。

“咦，你们给我带饭了，谢啦~”鸣人带着一身水汽从浴室出来，自觉的在桌前坐下，端起碗吃饭。  
“鹿丸说最近你都一个人住这里，让我们多关爱关爱你这个留守儿童。”小樱坐在他对面，有一搭没一搭的扒着饭。  
“鹿丸说，你最近上台的激情很高，而且我们乐队也创了一年多了，要不要办一个小型的live，提前一个月就给客人们说，那天来消费的酒水价格减半。”佐助把水递给小樱，又给鸣人倒了一杯放在手边，在他旁边坐下说道。  
“live？哦，是哦，可以办的说，到就把佐井也喊过来，这家伙平时总是神出鬼没的，但是办live不能少了他的说。”鸣人边吃边说道。  
“我说你们两个，”小樱突然开口了，“下午我要去逛街，你们和我一起去吧。”  
鸣人想说不去，又想起衣服带少了，只好点点头，倒是佐助说下午有事得回家去。三人吃好饭，鸣人被小樱催着去换衣服，佐助收拾了桌子和碗，很快的出了门。  
鸣人给出云打了个电话说他出门了，让他过来的时候记得带钥匙，出云回他老板你就出去玩吧，店里的事情不用管。鸣人顿时就觉得，其实他不住到这边来也是可以的，鹿丸找得人简直不能更可靠了。  
三人在店门口分开，佐助接到鼬的电话，对二人挥挥手急着招车走了。小樱扁扁嘴，拉着鸣人往公交车站走。木叶酒吧的地段，靠近市中心，小樱最喜欢去逛的离这边就几个公交车站的距离，绕一下近路的话，慢慢走过去的话也就二十多分钟的样子。去年他们在市中心一起跨年，零点的时候他们一起倒数，大家吵成一团闹成一片，冬夜里冰冻的空气仿佛也被他们的热情融化了，零点的钟声响起的时候，江边炸开的烟花，映在每一个人的眼里，像星辰一样落下。  
小樱挎着鸣人的手臂，闷闷不乐，鸣人忍了好一会儿终于忍不住要问的时候，小樱自己说了。  
“鸣人，你觉得我和佐助......”  
小樱没有说完，鸣人已经懂了。他和佐助高中认识，两人和小樱大学分到一个班，小樱追在佐助的身后的时间，算算也有将近6年了，佐助还是这样子。  
“小樱，虽然佐助不爱说，也没什么表情，但是他是喜欢你的啊，你要有自信的说。”鸣人拍拍小樱的脑袋安慰她。  
“可他家里在给他安排相亲，他这么急着回去说不定就是去见那个女孩了。”小樱的声音哽咽，低着头靠在鸣人的肩膀上，眼泪一滴滴的浸入鸣人的衣服里，热乎乎的带着从眼里掉下来的温度。  
“小樱，”鸣人抱着她，等了一会儿才说，“佐助是真的喜欢你的，我认识他快十年了，你要相信我。而且，他不喜欢的人，连他身都近不了不是吗？你想想之前那么多的女生扑上去，他不是冷着脸一个个的拎开了？我大三有一次问他，有没有喜欢的女孩子，他摇头之后又点头了，可那会儿我们身边除了你没有其他女生，他不是喜欢你是喜欢谁？他就是性格冷了一些，你别多想。”  
小樱扭扭头把眼泪全擦在鸣人的肩膀上，情绪来得快去得也快，正好公交车到站，小樱拽着鸣人就上了车，鸣人踉跄两步，差点一头撞上车门，他撑住车门，无奈的被拉了上去。

“小樱，我能不能申请歇一下，我不行了，我走不动了......”鸣人手上拎满了大大小小的袋子，拖着脚跟在小樱的身后。他陪着小樱逛了衣服、鞋子、化妆品，现在小樱还想去看耳环饰品，鸣人彻底崩溃了。他早就想罢工不干了，但小樱念念有词的说，不开心的话买买买就好了，他只好勉强跟着。  
小樱看他那样子，只好扁扁嘴，拐进了旁边的奶茶店。  
“我说你啊，怎么体力这么不行啊，这才几点啊，我都还没看完。”小樱咬着吸管抱怨，鸣人瘫坐在她对面，旁边的椅子上堆满了纸袋。  
“小樱，已经四个小时了的说......”鸣人喝了一大口冰奶茶，对着窗子趴在桌上，窗外人来人往，鸣人被阳光照得半闭着眼昏昏欲睡。  
小樱刚回了井野的消息，回头就看到鸣人闭着眼要睡着的样子，没好气的猛敲了他的头。  
“疼......”鸣人捂着后脑勺睁开眼，正好看到了窗外扭过头来的男人，卡卡西？  
鸣人懵懵的看着对面的卡卡西有些弄不清楚情况，卡卡西倒是看他被暴力叫醒捂着头咧着牙的样子对着他笑。  
卡卡西身边站着另外一个男人，看起来和他年纪差不多大。  
“鸣人，我正想找你来着。”卡卡西带着男人进来，特别自然的和他打招呼。  
“啊，我陪小樱出来买东西的说。”鸣人有些尴尬，他下意识的指了指小樱解释道，“我大学同学。”  
卡卡西笑着给他压了压后脑勺乱毛，礼尚往来的指了一下旁边当背景板的男人，“我同事，大和。”  
小樱看着他俩的互动，有些迷茫，这个长得高又帅还温柔的男人和鸣人的关系好像很好，而且那个男人对待鸣人的方式，就像是对着年纪小的恋人一样。

奇怪。  
很奇怪。  
非常奇怪。

为什么他们都不知道鸣人认识了这样一个男人，小樱气鼓鼓的吸了一大口珍珠使劲儿的嚼。

“鸣人，你能照顾帕克两天吗？”卡卡西有些无奈的对鸣人说道。  
“诶？可以倒是可以的说，只是为什么？”鸣人有些摸不着头脑的问他。  
“嘛，我临时要去国外几天，没地方寄养帕克了。”卡卡西摊摊手道。  
“可，你之前把帕克放......在哪里的。”鸣人还没说完，大和就举起了手，鸣人一时有些无语，“好的吧。”  
“嗯嗯，我明天早上的飞机，你可以明天上午醒了吃个饭再慢慢的回去接它，帕克很乖的，不会给你添麻烦的。那我就先走了，你自己照顾好自己。”卡卡西说完，招呼着大和走了。  
鸣人愣愣的点点头，回头就看将小樱咯吱咯吱的咬着吸管瞪着他，他讪讪的笑笑，不敢说话。  
“鸣人，我明天要和你一起去。”小樱放过那根可怜的吸管扔掉空盒子，站起来准备走。鸣人不敢反驳，提着袋子跟在她身后。

“帕克？帕克？”鸣人打开门，站在玄关一边换鞋一边喊，小樱跟在他身后进来，有些奇怪的看着鸣人家里。  
“你家，最近是不是整洁得过分了？”小樱之前过来的时候，家里的东西都是东一个西一个，倒不是脏就是有些乱，比如喝了水的杯子出现在玄关的鞋柜上。而现在家里的东西都井井有条，归置得很好。  
帕克吧嗒吧嗒的过来，鸣人抱起它，“你要跟我出去住几天了，直到卡卡西出差回来的说。”  
帕克从他怀里跳下去到客厅的角落，鸣人看过去，发现是卡卡西收好的一个包，他打开包看了一下，发现都是帕克的东西，鸣人脑补了一下卡卡西收拾着出差的东西的时候，还额外装好了这个包方便鸣人带走，就开心得不得了。  
“呐，鸣人，”  
“啊？怎么了？”鸣人拿下墙上挂着的牵引绳回道。  
“你和那个......卡卡西，是什么关系啊？”小樱坐进沙发里盘腿看着鸣人的背影问道。  
“没什么关系啊，就......同居室友呗。”鸣人的动作不自然的顿了顿，若无其事的说。  
鸣人又去自己屋里拿了两件衣服，提上帕克的包，“小樱，我们走吧，给，你牵着帕克。”  
小樱看着鸣人没心没肺的样子，突然觉得自己刚刚还在担心他是不是说了实话，简直太傻了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

8

 

鹿丸放心不下鸣人一个人看店，办完事情就赶回了木叶，说是要回去一周，其实也就四天。他踏着夜色进了木叶，出云看见他很开心的打招呼，说鸣人在阁楼，前两天还带了只狗回来，鹿丸点点头背着包上楼。  
他推开门，就看到了那只带回来的狗，巴哥？鹿丸有些疑惑的看着狗，鸣人之前说过要养狗，他不是说喜欢体型大的吗？怎么这会儿养了只巴哥？  
“咦，鹿丸，你回来了？”鸣人推开浴室的门出来看见沙发上的鹿丸有些惊讶，他坐过去，帕克摆摆尾巴也靠着他躺在沙发边，鸣人弯腰把它抱起来撸，碰到了耳朵，帕克动动头乖乖的趴在鸣人的膝头。  
“狗哪儿来的？”鹿丸把外套扔在沙发上，给自己倒了杯水问道。  
“卡卡西的，叫帕克的说。”鸣人晃着腿不在意的说。  
“怎么让你带过来了？”鹿丸皱着眉嫌弃，本来鸣人和卡卡西的关系就已经很奇葩了，现在那个男人还让鸣人帮他养狗。  
“他要出差没地方放就让我帮忙照顾一下，我反正也挺喜欢狗的，就答应了。”鸣人剥开一个棒棒糖放嘴里，“你这个表情怎么回事？这里不让养？那正好你回来了，我带着帕克回家住。”  
“没不让你养，你和卡卡西扯不清楚的，难道他真的没地方寄养狗了，非得你来？”鹿丸无语的解释道，“算了，你要养你就养，live的话你想好怎么弄没有？”  
“嗯......没有，我以为你已经准备好了，我以为我们只要排练就可以了的说。”鸣人满脸认真无辜的表情，鹿丸突然间也找不到话来反驳。认真一想，这么多年了要真有这种事情，鸣人向来是不管的那个，要不是他要不就是佐助再不然还有宁次小樱这些，鸣人倒是从来没沾过这个活儿，鹿丸扶着额头叹口气，这都是惯出来的啊。  
“成吧，那就月末办，现在还有两个星期的准备时间，你和佐助他们记得排练几次，live要唱的歌早点决定了告诉我，我这边给常来的客人发邀请卡，准备酒水之类的。”鹿丸捋了捋鸣人要做的事情交代给他。  
“那我先去洗个澡，累死我了。”鸣人抱着帕克躺在沙发上晃了晃脑袋示意知道了，鹿丸提着包从他身后路过，进屋洗澡去了。

一周的时间很快的过去了，期间鸣人收到了三个卡卡西的电话，一个是问帕克怎么样，一个是问他怎么样，最后一个是说给他买了礼物回来后给他。可能是熬夜加班的原因，卡卡西的声音有些沙哑，原本像是流水划过砂砾的声音，磁性的颗粒感更强了，从手机里穿出来，低低的轰在耳旁，鸣人恍惚觉得他感受到了卡卡西的呼吸，就在耳边，热热的暖暖的。他不急不缓含着笑说话，鸣人觉得那一刻有种很安心的感觉。  
每次挂电话的时候，卡卡西都会喊一声他的名字，但是又没有下文，尽管鸣人觉得他有什么话没说，却也不太好意思过多去问，三天前的那通电话之后，直到卡卡西来木叶接帕克两人才算是再说上话。  
卡卡西是和那天的那个同事一起来的，他穿着黑色的衬衣，最上面的两颗衣扣没扣上，侧身扭头的时候隐约可以看到他的锁骨。卡卡西整个人看起来消瘦了不少，脸上带着口罩，声音嘶哑得难听。鸣人上阁楼去把帕克的水盆拿下来的时候，正好看到卡卡西解开了口罩偏着头咳得撕心裂肺，好似整个胸腔都在震动。  
鸣人皱着眉把手里的东西放下，边接过出云递过来的水边问，“帕克你是接回去自己照顾吗？”他看了看旁边的大和接着说，“帕克也可以一直放在这边，鹿丸也不介意的说。”  
卡卡西重新戴好口罩，笑着揉他的脑袋，声音像个破锣一样的说，“我当然接回我们家去养。你要不要也一起回去了？”  
鸣人摸着帕克的后脖子，思考了一下道，“那你等我上楼收拾一下东西，我和你一起回去。”说着就把帕克交到卡卡西手里，三步并两步的上楼去了。  
鹿丸皱皱眉不说话，站在吧台里擦杯子。鸣人的动作很快，鹿丸才擦到第三个杯子他就拿着包下了楼。  
“走吧，帕克我们一起回家吧。”鸣人牵着帕克就要出店门，鹿丸放下杯子喊他，  
“鸣人，明晚的排练，不许迟到。佐助的性格你是知道的。”  
“嗯嗯，知道啦，我明天肯定会早到的，绝对不会迟到的说！”鸣人挥挥手一步跨出店门。

“那前辈，我先回去了。”大和把卡卡西和鸣人送到楼下，鸣人牵着帕克下车，卡卡西拎着包对他点点头，追上前面的一人一狗，大和站在车边看着他们消失在小区门口，摇摇头笑着开车离开。  
一周没人住的家里，积了薄薄的一层灰尘，卡卡西进屋脱了外套就撩起袖子想先打扫一遍，鸣人摘下帕克的绳子和颈圈放好，瞥他一眼把人往副卧推。  
“你去洗个热水澡，然后吃点感冒药好好休息一下，房子我喊个钟点工过来打扫就可以了。”  
卡卡西被他推得一步一步的往屋里走，也知道自己现在的状况不太适合做，点点头答应了，他从善如流的去洗了个澡，出来的时候被风一吹冷得打颤。  
“发烧了？”他刚起了这个念头，就看到了床头柜上放着的药和一杯冒着热气的水。  
药都是算好剂量放在柜子上的，水的温度也刚刚能入口，卡卡西没急着吃药，悄悄的打开了卧室的门，看到鸣人和帕克一起躺在沙发上，电视的声音开得很小，他小声的和帕克在说话。客厅的柜子上放满了乱七八糟的药，热水壶也搁在旁边，鸣人的声音传过来，卡卡西打起精神认真的听了好一会儿，全是在吐槽他不注意自己身体，说他是个笨蛋，都烧起来了还要打扫卫生，脑子坏掉了。  
卡卡西扶着门无声的笑，半个月的工作他强行压在一周完成，就是想早点回来看看鸣人，之前还觉得发烧太不凑巧也太不好了，可现在一听鸣人和帕克嘀嘀咕咕的说他傻，他倒是觉得发烧也是不错的事情了。  
他轻轻的关上门，喝着水吃了药，盖着被子开始睡觉，高强度的工作连轴转，不仅身体被温差打败了，精神上也是极度疲惫，没一会儿他就没了意识，睡沉了。

卡卡西醒来的时候，窗外已经是黑漆漆的一片，他坐起来掀开被子下床，边活动着发烧后有些酸痛的四肢边打开门出去。客厅里只有电视屏幕泛着蓝盈盈的光，鸣人抱着抱枕在沙发上睡得正香，帕克躺在他的头边，闻声支起脑袋看了看出来的卡卡西，轻轻的跳下沙发，绕着卡卡西的脚边打转。  
卡卡西蹲下揉了两把帕克的头，准备喂它。屋里打扫得很干净，帕克的食盆和水盆并列放在角落里。给帕克添好狗粮和水之后，卡卡西看了一眼电视上的时间，已经快十二点了，客厅里也没有看见外卖的包装袋，鸣人很可能没吃饭就在沙发上睡着了，他摸摸鸣人的脑袋，轻轻拍他的脸喊他。  
鸣人好像听到有人温柔的喊他，迷迷糊糊的半睁开了眼，还没聚焦，朦胧的看着近在咫尺的卡卡西，“卡卡西......老师？”  
卡卡西的拍他脸的手一顿，表情也有些僵硬，幸好鸣人记挂着屋里有个病人，很快的就清醒了过来。  
“你......醒了？”鸣人说着打了一个大大的哈欠翻坐起来，“感冒好些了么？”  
“嗯，好些了，还要多亏鸣人给我准备的药。”卡卡西收回手站起来道，“还没吃饭吧？我去看看做点什么吃吧，你在这里等我一会儿。”  
鸣人揉眼睛点点头，卡卡西快步走进厨房打开冰箱，他之前用牛肉和蘑菇烧好的高汤还有，再加上鸡蛋和火腿，可以简单的做个易消化的面条。  
卡卡西拿出高汤，打开火倒进锅里加热，迅速的洗干净案板和菜刀，把火腿切丁备用。  
从柜子下拿出小锅，洗好擦净放到灶上，倒好油把鸡蛋打进去，这时候高汤滚了，切成块儿的蘑菇和牛肉在汤里跳跃，浓郁的香味扑鼻而来，鸣人闻着味道从客厅来到厨房，蹲在门口看忙活的卡卡西。  
卡卡西重新拿出一个锅烧水煮面，荷包蛋煎好之后，卡卡西筷子一挑夹起来放进盘子里，水正好烧开，面条下水，在面汤涨起来的时候点了三次凉水。  
他打开柜子拿出两个碗，把汤盛进去，把面条从锅里挑进碗里，再撒上切丁的火腿，铺上荷包蛋、蘑菇和牛腩，一碗简单的牛肉面就做好了。  
卡卡西转身想喊鸣人过来端碗，扭头就发现他蹲在厨房门口，像个小孩子一样看着他，等着投喂。  
卡卡西弯弯眼睛，对着鸣人招手，“做好了，过来洗手，可以吃饭了。”  
鸣人摸着饿得叫的肚子站起来到流理台洗手，嘟囔着说:“啊啊，好饿啊，太香了的说，再晚点我就受不了啦~”  
“那就快洗好，”卡卡西端着碗往屋外走，“我先端出去，你拿上筷子赶快出来吃，不然面坨了就不好吃了。”  
“洗好了洗好了，我来了我来了的说。”鸣人急吼吼的冲到桌边坐好，一手拿着一支筷子敲桌子。  
卡卡西把碗放到他面前，他握着筷子快速的说了句“我开动了！”就迫不及待的开吃了，卡卡西想提醒他烫都没来得及。  
“嘶，好烫，嘶嘶......” 鸣人张着嘴喊烫也不吐出来，卡卡西拿他没办法，幸好之前烧好了水这会儿也该晾凉了，他拿着杯子快步的走到鸣人身边喂他喝水，鸣人连他的手抱着杯子喝了两大口才松开，卡卡西顺势把杯子放到桌上，坐回了他对面。  
“刚起锅，你慢慢吃。”  
“嗯嗯嗯，好吃......”鸣人端着碗吃得热火朝天，卡卡西撑着头带着笑看他，连筷子都没动，等到鸣人吃了一半多了，他才拿起筷子把碗挪到鸣人的旁边，又给他挑了一半过去，鸣人含着面条疑惑的抬头看他。  
“我吃不了这么多，你帮我吃点？”卡卡西挑起一筷子面弯着眉眼问他，鸣人愣愣的看他点点头。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

9

 

时间很快的就在准备live中度过了，这一周他们排练了四次，第一次决定了唱的歌，鸣人抱着吉他和牙大吵，最终定下来，还是要唱《ヤツナの愛》，放到最后唱，如果喊安可就唱。  
鹿丸在旁边吐槽，不喊安可可能吗？！  
牙被嘈了智商，抱着胳膊坐到一边气鼓鼓的不说话，这一群人都是认识七八年了，对方的小脾气都摸得清清楚楚的，这会儿牙生气压根没人理他，继续兴致勃勃的讨论到时候要演唱的顺序和表演要穿的衣服。最后还是小李把牙从沙发上抓起来，拍着他的肩膀大声的说，这就是青春啊！牙抖抖眉，忍了忍才没一巴掌呼上小李的手。  
鸣人这段时间排练结束了都会回家，有好两次都已经是晚上一点多了，鹿丸叫他住下，他却摆摆手说卡卡西做好了夜宵在家里等他，在门口打上车回去了。鹿丸无奈的看着活力满满的鸣人想，这傻小子也不知道是真不明白还是假不明白，这归心似箭的模样，哪像是回家见室友吃室友做的夜宵啊。

鸣人推开门，客厅里的落地灯开着，晕出一片暖黄的灯光，卡卡西就坐在灯光里撑着头看书。门响了收起书歪头笑着看他，懒懒的开口说，“回来了？夜宵在桌上。”  
鸣人点点头，乖乖的放下吉他去洗手，卡卡西到桌边把倒扣着的碗揭开，又去厨房拿了勺子，鸣人甩着手出来的时候，正好可以吃。  
“酒酿元宵？！我喜欢这个！”鸣人走近一看碗里躺满了白白胖胖的元宵。  
白色的汤汁里零星的点缀着几颗红枸杞，一颗胖胖的红枣窝在小小的元宵中间，四散的酒香引得人食指大动。  
鸣人捧着碗吃得开心，卡卡西就坐在一边捧着书继续看，屋子里安安静静的没人说话。鸣人咬着元宵想，这是不是小樱之前常说的，最好的状态就是我们都不说话，却不觉得尴尬？  
他借着挡住一点脑袋的碗，悄悄的抬起脑袋看卡卡西。卡卡西不说话的时候，总显得有些冷峻，打在他身上暖黄的灯光正好驱散了这份凉，他看得很认真，垂下的眼睫虚虚的连成一线，白皙的脸上映着光和影。  
鸣人看见卡卡西脸上的影子，才反应过来餐厅连灯都没开，他看看碗里剩下的几颗元宵，一口气全吞了下去，抹抹嘴想问还有没有，手里的碗就被卡卡西收走了。  
“......”  
“太晚了，少吃点，不容易消化。”卡卡西洗着碗说，“吃好了就去洗澡吧，早点休息。”

“鸣人？”小樱啪的一巴掌扇到走神的鸣人胳膊上，疼得他一哆嗦。  
“啊？啊！小樱，你在干嘛啊......疼死了的说。”鸣人捂着胳膊颤颤巍巍的远离小樱。  
“你发什么呆，喊你没反应我只好采取暴力手段了。”小樱捏着手笑得不怀好意，逼近换了个沙发缩着的鸣人。  
“......我，佐助！救我！”鸣人眼看着自己逃不掉，扯着嗓子喊佐助，小樱一把拽住他的衣袖，刚把他拉起来，鸣人手腕上的东西就掉了出来。  
是一个精致的银色铃铛，旁边还有一个同材质做成的吉他拨片。  
铃铛刚刚被鸣人塞在衣袖里，敲击的声音很小，这会儿露了出来，叮叮当当的声音清脆好听，小樱捏着那个铃铛莫名其妙的看着鸣人。  
鸣人和佐助一样，都不喜欢在手上戴东西，说是影响拨弦弹琴的手感，小樱扁扁嘴想吐槽说别人都戴，也没见有什么影响。可认识这么多年了，两人的胳膊上也确实是没出现过任何的手饰，连手表也没有。

这会儿鸣人的手上多出了一个铃铛手链。

“额......”鸣人有些尴尬，不知道该怎么说，正好鹿丸来喊他，他抽回手忙不迭的走了。  
小樱始终觉得鸣人怪怪的，按常理来说被她抓到这个，鸣人应该大咧咧的不在意的解释，可他不自在、他躲避。小樱坐在沙发上垂着眼，佐助背着吉他过来揉揉她额前的头发。  
“别担心，我们不是一直陪着他吗？”  
小樱抱住佐助的腰，把脸埋进他腰间的衣服里闷闷的嗯了一声。

“小李说他等会儿要去你家附近一趟，要不要带你一起回去。”鹿丸坐在吧台边上，吃着鸣人下午溜进厨房祸害出的水果。鸣人看见切得不成样的水果，心虚的坐下来一起吃。  
“好啊，他人去哪儿了？”鸣人捻起一块儿蜜瓜扔嘴里，眼神四处看。  
“刚刚有人来找他，在那边儿的。”鹿丸用叉子指了指鸣人的右边角落，刚好被花挡住的地方，“你慌慌张张的跑过来，怎么了？”  
鸣人拿草莓的手一顿，接着整个人一下子颓了下来，像水母一样软倒在吧台上。  
“......啧。”  
“小樱刚刚看到我的手链儿了的说。”鸣人的声音从胳膊里传出来。  
“我之前就说了，你只要戴了就肯定会被发现，现在后悔也晚了。”  
“......”  
鹿丸看鸣人跟霜打了的茄子一样皱皱巴巴的不乐意，拧着眉头问，“那你摘了？”  
“......”  
“你真是麻烦死了。”鹿丸搓了一把脸，无奈的说，“我先想想。”  
小李正好这时候过来，看见吧台上的鸣人，以为他喝醉了把人拎起来一个熊抱，卡着鸣人的脑袋就要带他走。他衣服上的铆钉硌得鸣人脸疼，哎哎的叫他松手。  
“鸣人君，你没睡着啊？我还以为你喝醉了呢。”李无辜的说。  
鸣人揉着脸无语的说，“我要是喝醉了，你还准备骑机车带我回去？你不得把我甩在半路上。”  
“是哦。”

卡卡西正在家里给鸣人热鸡汤，手机滴滴滴的响起来，他拿着勺子站在锅前，看也看的接起来。  
“喂？请问是卡卡西先生吗？”电话对面吵成一片，打电话的人急切的问他。  
“嗯，我是。请问您是......”卡卡西刚想问对方是谁，对面就抢走了话头。  
“那麻烦您来一趟市中心医院，漩涡鸣人出车祸，刚送过来治疗，我们就联系您了，不过您也别担心，都是轻伤。”  
卡卡西手里的勺子噹的撞到锅壁上，他有些手抖的放好勺子，到客厅带上银行卡钱包外套手机和钥匙，换鞋出门。  
一路上他不知道自己闯了几个红灯，压着让自己飞起来的车速开到医院，刚奔进急诊室大厅，就看见鸣人摊着腿靠着椅子坐在地上。卡卡西几大步走过去，小心翼翼的蹲下来查看鸣人的伤，幸好都是些擦伤。  
鸣人的左边脸颊上有一块儿大的伤口，被护士消了毒乌成一团，正好在腮边，卡卡西撩起鸣人的额发，极力的控制住自己的颤抖，轻轻的印了一个吻上去。  
他退回来的时候，鸣人正好睁开眼，看见卡卡西，习惯的对他笑，却扯到了脸上的伤，疼得龇牙咧嘴的冒泪花。卡卡西心里又酸又疼，也顾不上刚才的吻有没有吓到他，伸出手把鸣人搂进怀里。  
“你真是吓死我了。”卡卡西声音干涩喑哑，抱着鸣人的双手用力到颤抖。  
鸣人腰上被撞到的地方被卡卡西勒得发疼，他犹豫了片刻，还是伸手抱了抱怀里有点脆弱的男人。  
“我没事，就是和李回家的时候，我俩说得起劲儿，他没看清楚路，然后被对面过来的车吓了一跳，磕马路牙子上了。”  
两人说话这会儿，鹿丸带着小樱佐助和牙赶了过来，看见抱在一起的两人，鹿丸啧了一声扭头找李去了。

李的伤比鸣人要重点，他的左脚骨裂了，得打一个月的石膏，live就是这个周末，他这样是参加不了了。而现在要临时找一个鼓手，也来不及了，鹿丸和佐助商量着要不延迟一个月，等李养好点再办，为了补偿顾客，原定办live的那晚酒水七折。  
“如果不介意的话，我可以代替他。”鹿丸和佐助回头看向来人。  
卡卡西扶着鸣人过来听见了他俩的话，挂着笑说。鸣人惊讶的扭头看他，眼神里都是控诉，他都不知道卡卡西竟然会架子鼓。卡卡西摸摸他的头顺毛，鸣人撇撇嘴问佐助。  
“你觉得呢？佐助？”  
佐助上下打量着卡卡西，男人好整以暇的扶着鸣人站在走廊里，坦坦荡荡毫无心虚的模样。佐助脑子里都是刚赶到医院时，卡卡西抱着鸣人的画面，而他对这个事情不说是一点不知，也确实是不知道是这么个情况。  
他冷着脸说，“先试试看。”鹿丸和牙在旁边点点头，表示同意。  
鸣人回头看卡卡西，男人弯着眼睛表示没问题，事情就这么定了下来。

卡卡西带着鸣人回到家，他想把鸣人放到沙发上，鸣人死活不愿意坐上去，说是脏死了才不要上宝贝沙发。卡卡西无奈的只好把他挪到餐厅的椅子上坐好。厨房的灯还大亮着，热好的鸡汤在锅里飘出点点香味，鸣人皱起鼻子嗅嗅，渴望的看向卡卡西。  
“好，你等一下，我去给你盛。”卡卡西脱下外套搭在椅子边上，进厨房给鸣人盛汤。  
“你先喝着，我用保鲜膜给你缠一下伤口，不然等会儿洗澡就进水了。”卡卡西拖过凳子坐在鸣人的旁边，拉着他的左臂给他裹保鲜膜，动作很轻的怕弄疼了他。

鸣人一勺一勺的喝着汤，他想起来刚被送到医院的时候，护士用他的手机打电话，找到的紧急联系人是卡卡西。他记得之前他设的一直是爸爸水门，想来是卡卡西存号码的时候给改了，他平时也用不着这个，就一直没发现。又想起来，卡卡西颤抖着印在他额头的吻和他竭力的拥抱，还有他藏在眼里的心疼，鸣人觉得的有些难受，心里好像有了颗石头，硌得他心浮气躁食不下咽。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

第二天下午四点，卡卡西带着鸣人推开了木叶酒吧的门，里面吵吵嚷嚷的闹成一片。李满脸通红的坐在中间，打着石膏的左脚放在一个矮脚凳上，拐杖靠在吧台边上。牙喋喋不休的在说什么，鸣人走近听了一会儿才听明白。  
原来昨晚李离开的时候，不小心喝了一杯出云调着玩儿的戴克利，朗姆酒只放了一丁点儿，主要是柠檬汁和糖。  
出云看他端起杯子喝，本想说那不是柠檬汁的时候，李已经豪气的喝完了，转念一想，那么点儿几乎等于没有，应该也不会有事，就也没说什么。没想到李的酒量比个啤酒一杯倒没能好到哪里去，骑车带着鸣人磕上了马路牙子。  
卡卡西和鸣人知道了事件的经过，又好气又好笑的摇摇头，谁能想到一个整天跟他们混在酒吧的人，酒量浅得可以忽略不计。  
鹿丸和佐助没参与进这一群人里，两人在一边商量着后天的live。  
“来了？”鹿丸看见他俩来了，没再继续和佐助讨论，“伤怎么样？”  
“没事，都是擦伤的说。”鸣人满不在乎的说。  
鹿丸上下打量了他好一会儿，除了脸上和胳膊腿上的擦伤也确实看不到什么，只好作罢。  
佐助把李的鼓槌递给卡卡西，带着他上台，鸣人见状也背着吉他跟了上去。  
卡卡西在凳子上坐下，垫垫鼓槌，手腕儿灵活的挽了几个花，啪的敲上了镲片，清脆的声音响在屋里，聊着天的其他人听见声音也停了下来，到舞台边上围观。鹿丸看见鸣人上台后，示意出云把灯光打开。  
鸣人试了试麦克风的声音，把吉他上的拨片拿下来扫了下弦，和佐助对视一眼，  
卡卡西在他身后不说话。  
“给，谱子。”小樱拿着李的曲谱上来，她还是没这两人这么黑心，连什么歌都不告诉人家。  
“谢谢。”卡卡西笑着接过来翻了翻，曲子的风格很多变，有摇滚有爵士也有通俗的，团队演绎的风格不固定。但既然要试他能不能代替李上台，那应该是节奏强烈一点的摇滚了。  
“看这里吧，挑一首你熟悉一点的，只要基本合得上就成，细节可以之后再排练磨合。”鸣人翻到表演曲目汇总的那张表，点着写好的歌说道。  
卡卡西点点头说好，看了看说，“那就这个吧。”  
“诶，是这个啊！”小樱听见他说，凑上前去看他指的哪个，竟然是鸣人两个月前唱的贾老板的Sexy Back，“这首歌是新增加进去的来着。”  
佐助对着牙招手，把贝斯递给他，让他上台来。  
卡卡西的身份真正知道的就只有牙和鹿丸，其他的都只是隐约觉得他和鸣人关系应该不简单，挑的歌又是乐队最近才加进去的歌，大家的兴趣都被勾了起来。  
Sexy Back的鼓点很密集，在鼓槌敲击的节奏和力道的控制上要求很高，鸣人第一次唱的那晚，李直接没跟上，幸好鹿丸早早的发现让出云放了音乐，才没被顾客看出来。  
卡卡西揉了两把手腕，甩了甩鼓槌，先即兴敲了一段适应了一下，他对着鸣人点点头，示意可以开始了，鸣人冲他笑笑，蓝色的眼睛里映着灯光。  
等他们停下来的时候，围观的人竟然没有一个说话的，眼里盛满了惊讶，这配合得也太好了，即使是卡卡西对那首曲子再熟悉，也不可能和鸣人他们第一次就这么默契。  
最先反应过来李激动的鼓掌，眼里都是兴奋。尽管歌的节奏很快，拍子不是那么好掌握，但他的演奏出来的效果已经和练习了快一个月的李不相上下。  
而且卡卡西和李的表演不是一个风格，李是青春洋溢热血沸腾的激情型，反观卡卡西就是张弛有度不疾不徐的典范，动作有种矜持的优雅感，配上他银色的头发和俊朗的面容，让人觉得他打的不是架子鼓而是在弹钢琴。  
这个结果是鸣人怎么也没想到的，他以为卡卡西说的会就只是会，却没想到这个水平已经不是会而是精的层面了。  
他一把拦住边上的佐助冲着台下的鹿丸说，“看，厉害吧！”  
蓝眼睛里亮晶晶的都是自豪，仿佛这么厉害的不是卡卡西而是他，鹿丸看他激动的样子，也不泼他冷水，于是卡卡西代替小李的事情就这么决定了下来。  
因为卡卡西的加入乐队需要重新磨合，众人商量了一下每周至少要排练四次，卡卡西没有意见的同意了，当晚回去让鸣人去洗澡的时候就给大和打了通电话。  
“喂？哪位？”大和迷糊的声音传过来，这会儿已经是差不多午夜了，工作好不容易赶上了进度他难得早点休息就被卡卡西的电话吵醒了。  
“呀，大和，你已经睡着了？”卡卡西揭开锅盖看了一眼下午出门前定时炖好的胡萝卜玉米排骨汤，已经有些凉了。  
“前辈？”大和坐起来打着哈欠揉眼睛问道，“这么晚了有什么事吗？”  
“没什么大事，就是和你说一声，那边剩下的事情就交给你了。”卡卡西打开火热汤，又从架子上拿了汤勺出来搅了一下汤。锅里的胡萝卜去皮、切滚刀块，黄色的甜玉米切小块，加上粉色的切段排骨，汤汁颜色鲜亮，炖的久了玉米的清甜都溶进了汤里。  
“哦，好，”大和下意识的答应了，三秒后才反应过来卡卡西在说什么，他“前辈？！你是说......”  
“嗯，我刚刚问了工作室那边，已经没什么大问题了，我就先暂时不去了，你有事情就给我打电话，”汤的香味一点点的飘出来，“那就先这样吧，你继续睡，晚安。”  
卡卡西把手机放到一边，拿出两个碗盛好汤端出去，浴室里的水声没停，鸣人还在洗澡。他站在厨房的门口想要不要再给鸣人做一个水蒸蛋，但晚上吃太多对胃也不好，卡卡西想了想回厨房打开冰箱拿了雪梨，最近练习的强度加大，蒸一个冰糖雪梨给他养养嗓子。  
卡卡西把雪梨洗干净，用小刀切掉了上层约1/5的顶部，再拿出小勺挖掉了梨核，把雪梨清理干净后放入冰糖，考虑到鸣人不怎么喜欢吃甜食，又捡了几颗出来，再放了几颗枸杞进去，拿着杯子到客厅装了一杯凉白开填满了梨心，最后盖好雪梨盖上锅开中火蒸。  
他收拾好厨房的时候，鸣人擦着头发从浴室出来了，睡衣穿得松松垮垮，衣带随便的系了两下，趿拉着拖鞋闻着香来了餐厅。  
“哇，今晚也有宵夜啊，还是排骨汤，我最喜欢排骨了的说。”他扭着看了几眼没找到筷子，先端着碗喝了一口汤，刚放下碗，卡卡西就把筷子递给了他。  
“谢啦！”  
“最近练习强度大，嗓子怎么样？”卡卡西吃了一块胡萝卜问他。  
“没事啊，我有记得多喝热水来着。”鸣人咬着排骨囫囵着说，眼神四处飘着找该把骨头吐在哪儿，卡卡西见状起身去厨房给他拿盘子，顺手看了锅关了小火。  
“嗯，我刚刚熬了雪梨汤，再过半个多小时就好了，记得要喝。”卡卡西路过顺便揉了把他湿淋淋的黄毛，鸣人抖抖肩膀没理他继续吃。  
鸣人吃好后就坐在椅子上发呆，卡卡西忍了忍说，“吃完了就去把头发吹了，不然明早起来头疼。”  
鸣人机械的点点头没动弹，卡卡西叹口气放下碗，拿了吹风自己动手给他吹，热乎乎的风吹在头上，鸣人闭着眼睛不自觉的蹭卡卡西的手，因此也没看到身后人宠溺的眼神。  
卡卡西动作轻柔的拨着鸣人的头发，男孩儿头顶的发旋偏左，右边有一个不明显的小旋，一般人不仔细看也不看不出来，以前有老话说“一旋拧，二旋横”，结果他的小男孩拧巴倔强不服输。  
鸣人的体型还介于大男孩儿和成熟男人之间，没有少年人那么单薄，却也没有成年男人的壮实，肩膀瘦削，从卡卡西的角度通过他松松垮垮的睡衣依稀能看到他覆着薄薄肌肉的胸膛。  
卡卡西的目光移到鸣人的脖子边，鸣人的锁骨很漂亮，大概就是小姑娘整天羡慕的能养鱼的那种漂亮，想到这卡卡西笑了笑。  
“好了。”  
“去沙发上坐着吧，我先去洗个澡。”鸣人听话挪到沙发上坐好，厨房里的锅咕嘟咕嘟的蒸着梨汤，屋里的他抱着帕克打瞌睡，浴室里传来卡卡西洗澡的水声，两个人的屋里散着岁月静好的味道。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

紧锣密鼓的排练，填满了剩下的两个周，练着练着休息的时候，鸣人和牙还能掐起来，好像精力永远也花不完。这个时候卡卡西总会拿出随身带好的保温杯，招手把鸣人喊过去喝水，把他俩分开。  
鹿丸本来还在认真观察卡卡西，发现他能制住鸣人之后，就甩甩手不打算管了，卡卡西那照顾得紧的样子，给他省了不少麻烦。工作室那边大和给卡卡西打过一次电话说进度，倒没出什么问题。  
Live当天，鸣人和卡卡西中午就到了木叶酒吧，小樱见两人进来，把手里的飘带递给了他俩，卡卡西道过谢接过来绑在鸣人的左手腕上。  
木叶酒吧开了快两年，第一次办live，不管是顾客还是乐队都很兴奋，前天排练完回到家里，鸣人捧着碗吃水蒸蛋的时候问他，万一到时候没人来那好尴尬啊。卡卡西听了失笑反问他，live是你说要办的还是鹿丸？  
鹿丸啊。  
那你是不相信你们的人气还是不相信鹿丸的判断？  
鸣人叼着勺子愣了下，笑着摸脑袋说，好像是哦，低下头继续开心的吃夜宵。  
六点，出云打开酒吧大门，门外的一个常来的客人笑着问，看来我是第一个来的啊，那我得去找个好位置了，出云大笑着点头把人迎进来。  
常来的客人陆陆续续的赶过来，有的手里还提着公文包进来就对着鹿丸说，快，给我来杯水，刚下班就赶过来了，幸好今天老板不在，不然我可能就来迟了。  
七点半，台上的灯光亮起来，小樱穿着条大红色的不规则长裙站在舞台中间，笑意盈盈的说，“大家来之前，我还以为我会是唯一一个观众呢，现在看来我包场的愿望是破灭了啊。”  
台下哄笑一片，小樱继续说，“大家光顾木叶有多长时间了？”  
一年多的有，半年的也有，几个月几天都有，甚至还听见几个说，今天凑巧进来的。  
小樱提起裙子，踩着高跟鞋往台边走，“那肯定有人知道我们的乐队有哪些人了对不对？”  
“但今天不太一样哦，我们的架子鼓选手摔了腿，和你们一样在台下呢。”灯光打到台边的李身上，大家都有些疑惑，架子鼓没了live还怎么办？  
“没有架子鼓，live还是要办的。”小樱一脸正经的对着李说。  
这个时候鸣人佐助卡卡西牙和佐井都悄悄的从侧面上了台，卡卡西从包里拿出鼓槌，活动了一下手腕啪的敲响了镲片，一时间众人的目光瞬间挪回了台上。  
鸣人站在台前握着麦克风，他今天穿了一件大大的T恤，脖子上戴了一条朋克风的项链，穿着短裤，看起来像个高中生一样。他也没和观众打招呼，拨了弦毫无预兆的就开始了演出。  
小樱在卡卡西把所有人目光引过去的时候，就悄然下了台，她挪进吧台，鹿丸已经提前给她端好了凳子，她甩下高跟鞋坐上去转着椅子看台上的众人。  
虽说排练的时候她已经看了无数次了，但果然灯光和观众是将空气点燃的装备啊。  
大和是在开场之后才进来的，他远远的站在门口，只看得到灯光下鸣人意气风发热情洋溢的模样，他站的位置只能看到卡卡西的小半个身子，剩下的被鸣人遮了些也被隐在了黑暗里。  
“你是......”他一步步的往前挪，刚到吧台边上就听见有人喊他。  
小樱的头垫着胳膊，抖着腿正听得起劲儿，余光瞥到一个有些熟悉的男人，好像是卡卡西认识的人？  
大和停下来，认出了眼前人是那天在商场里和鸣人在一起的那个女孩儿，他温和的笑笑说，“我是卡卡西前辈的同事，你可以喊我大和。”  
“哦哦，我叫小樱，这个叫鹿丸。”小樱拍拍旁边鹿丸的胳膊说，“你是来找卡卡西的？”  
“嗯，我之前听前辈说了，就想来看看，我很多年没见他打架子鼓了。”正好旁边的人走开，大和顺势坐下，让出云给他一杯苏打水。  
“这样啊，卡卡西的架子鼓打得很好呢，第一次看到的时候，我们都惊了。”小樱歪头说。  
“嗯，前辈很多才多艺，他还会吉他和大提琴。”大和的目光依旧放在台上没有收回来，他满不在乎的说出这个令人惊讶的事实。  
小樱一时之间接不下去话，夸卡卡西吧大和估计是个卡吹夸不过，说其他的吧她又不知道说什么，只好默默的抱着杯子和大和一样看live了。  
两个小时的live很快就过去了，唱最后一首之前，鸣人说，接下来就是最后一首了，话还没说完台下就喊了安可，他咧嘴笑着说，那就再两首啊，唱了就结束了，再多的话，我等会儿破音了你们不得嘘死我。  
台上台下笑成一片，鸣人抓起T恤下摆擦了下汗，露出了平坦的小腹和若隐若现的肌肉，台下更是哟声起伏。  
最后安可的歌，鸣人前两天和他们商量着换了，问原因是安可的时候唱，他估计要破音太丢脸了，牙抱着肚子笑得在地上打滚说，“我就说不能唱这个，你非要唱，现在后悔了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
鸣人气呼呼的又想掐架，被卡卡西拉着说，“换成了 Look How Far We＇ve Come。”  
下台后鸣人抓起卡卡西的手带着他一起上了阁楼，一上去他就瘫在了沙发上说什么也不起来了。卡卡西拿他没办法，放下装鼓槌的包，又下楼找到出云，给他泡了杯蜂蜜水端上来让他喝。  
“喝慢点，你就在上面歇一会儿，大和在楼下等我，等会儿我们再一起回家。”卡卡西说着掩上门下了楼。  
鸣人喝了水，瘫在沙发上一会儿，去卫生间洗了把脸，整理了一下衣服也下楼了。“卡卡西呢？”他坐到鹿丸的身边问道，出云看他下来了，拿出几片薄荷叶弄碎放进果汁杯中，又添了两茶匙的砂糖，取出苏打水加了20ml进去，把砂糖搅拌溶化,再把碎冰块倒进去到大概2/3的样子。最后加入波旁威士忌，充分搅拌到酒杯外面挂上白霜，放上薄荷叶，和着杯垫一起推给他。  
“外面，和他同事出去了，”鹿丸看了看他手里的酒，没拦着他喝但转头和出云说，“今晚他最多还能喝三杯烈的。”  
鸣人不满的撇撇嘴，端着酒杯越过人群出去找卡卡西，鹿丸皱着眉看着他的背影不说话。  
今天晚上的月色很好，就像书里说的，月光洒下来是清辉的模样，深蓝色的夜幕上没有云，星星分散在不同的角落里，零星的几颗凑在月亮的旁边，好像在说悄悄话，夜风很舒服，带着一丝丝的凉意，像丝巾一样滑过鸣人的手。  
卡卡西就站在路边，右手间的一点火光在风里明明灭灭，他随意的站在偏着头和大和在说话，手腕上的飘带还没有解下，随着卡卡西的动作甩来甩去在风里荡秋千。  
夜晚灯光下的卡卡西脸上的轮廓被勾勒得更明显了，月光给他镀了一层清冷的色彩，本就白皙的他眉眼间显得有些高傲冷酷，风里隐隐约约传来卡卡西的声音，鸣人本是兴冲冲的端着杯子来找他，但看着这一幕，又停了下来。卡卡西拿着烟的右手凑到嘴边吸了一口，张开嘴缓缓的吐了一个漂亮的烟圈。  
鸣人突然想起来，小樱之前说的，吐烟圈很漂亮的人，都很会接吻。  
卡卡西回头看见鸣人愣愣的站在门口，笑着对他招手，鸣人却像是恍然大梦醒来，忙不迭的进了酒吧，剩下两人一脸懵也不知道发生了什么。  
鸣人进去之后，迅速的混进了人群，他平时老在酒吧四处晃荡，大部分熟客都认识他，和他也玩得来，瞬间玩成一片。鸣人一边他们喝酒聊天玩游戏，一边瞄着跟在他身后进来的卡卡西和大和，卡卡西要看他的时候飞速的收回目光装作什么也没发生。  
鹿丸看着他俩的反应有些莫名，但人太多他也没办法问，只好看着两人玩我以为你不知道我在看你，我知道你以为我不知道你在看我的游戏。  
啧，麻烦死了。

鸣人心不在焉的玩游戏输了被罚喝酒，他端起杯子想，他可能是疯了，竟然想代替卡卡西手里的烟和他接吻。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

Live结束后的一周鸣人在家里和酒吧花式瘫了快一个周，期间烦着出云教他调酒，调废了鹿丸一整瓶的威士忌，还是贵的那种，被鹿丸勒令要是再敢碰他的酒就把他撵出去，出云也被警告，说要是继续教他的话，废了的酒钱就从他的工资里扣，迫于资本主义的压力，出云妥协了。

卡卡西倒是整天早出晚归的，鸣人也正好乐得清静，可以好好理理思绪。毕竟他都想和人家kiss了，还是伸舌头的那种。鸣人在沙发上翻了个身，叹了口气道，这可不是对室友该有的念头啊。  
帕克跳上沙发，在他的肚子上盘了盘躺下了，卡卡西不在家，鸣人就带着帕克到处溜达，现在帕克已经要把木叶的二楼当成自家后院儿了。  
傍晚的时候，鸣人牵着帕克下了车慢慢悠悠的往家里走，走之前他还喝了一碗小樱带来的粥，小樱的厨艺也是经年如一日的差劲，比起卡卡西差的不是一星半点，不过这话鸣人是不敢当着小樱的面说的，只敢这会儿和帕克唠唠，或许改天见到卡卡西也可以和他说说，夸他一下。  
鸣人刚打开门，帕克凭借着小巧的个子试图先进去，被鸣人一把逮住圈在玄关，屋里开着灯，卡卡西打着电话正好从厨房出来，鸣人见到他忙说，“快过来给帕克擦擦脚，踩脏了。”  
卡卡西点点头，对电话那头的人说，晚点再继续就挂了电话，拿着给帕克擦脚丫子的毛巾，过来坐在鸣人的身边。  
“我过两天要出去一趟，你要不要和我一起去玩？”卡卡西一边给帕克擦脚一边问鸣人。  
鸣人抓着帕克的脚没说话，卡卡西正想说不去也没关系的时候，鸣人点了点头，卡卡西擦好后揉了下帕克的狗头，让它进屋去玩了。

鸣人背着单肩包下飞机的时候才知道他们从南到了北，风呼呼的吹在脸上少了南方特有的湿润，没一会儿鸣人就觉得自己的鼻腔干干的绷着难受。卡卡西推着行李箱出来的时候，鸣人坐在椅子上皱着张脸玩手机。

面麻：我觉得我可能要流鼻血了orz  
鹿丸：？？？你不是出去旅游了？  
面麻：就是啊，但是这边太！干！了！我想念南方5555555弱小可怜又无助.jpg   
鹿丸：口罩有没有？没有的话，去买一个戴上。

“鸣人，走了。”  
“哦，哦！”鸣人把手机揣回兜里，大步追上卡卡西。  
卡卡西招了车，让鸣人先上去，他把行李放进后备箱才在他身边坐下，刚把酒店告诉司机转头想问他饿不饿，就发现鸣人在揉鼻子。  
他打开随身的包包，摸出一块薄荷绿的手帕递给鸣人，“用这个捂上，等会儿去给你买口罩。”  
鸣人瓮声瓮气的接过来，鼻尖这么一会儿就已经被揉红了，手帕里有好闻的薄荷叶清凉的味道，暂时的解放了鸣人的鼻子。  
“这边最近在飘杨絮，你是不是对这些过敏？”卡卡西看了看窗外小青杨问道。  
“不知道啊，之前没有过的说。”鸣人的声音被捂在手帕里，露在外面的眼睛有些红。  
说得也是，鸣人住的城市基本见不到杨树柳树，自然也没有杨絮柳絮之类的，他不知道也是正常，卡卡西伸手摸摸鸣人的脑袋权当安慰了。  
司机是一个本地人，见他们说的话题停了，终于插了进来，“你们是来这边旅游还是工作的啊？”  
鸣人想也不想的说是来旅游的，卡卡西也不反驳他，坐在一边看他和司机两人你一言我一语的说得起劲儿。  
这边偏北，司机的普通话里带的地方口音很重，常常是司机说完，鸣人两眼懵的不知道他说了什么，司机在后视镜里看到鸣人茫然的表情，好脾气的又重复。  
一般来说司机说上两三遍，鸣人就能大致的知道他说了什么，但偶尔也有司机怎么说他都听不明白的情况。  
每当这个时候，他就会下意识的向卡卡西求助，两只水汪汪的蓝眼睛带着茫然和委屈，还有些不自觉的撒娇。卡卡西就会临时充当一下翻译官，告诉鸣人司机刚说了什么，鸣人听了总会哦的一声睁大蓝眼睛，恍然大悟的回头继续和司机聊天。  
从机场到酒店一路上，健谈的司机和热情的鸣人你来我往的聊开了，下车前司机还给了鸣人一张他的名片，说是如果打车不方便的话就给他打电话，车费可以给他们打折。鸣人开心的接下来，卡卡西提着行李箱给司机道谢。  
进了酒店，鸣人就把手帕收了起来，看了一圈坐进了大厅的沙发里玩手机等着卡卡西去前台办理入住。鸣人刚准备点开游戏，就听到卡卡西喊他过去，只好收起了手机。  
“前台说，我们的订单出了点问题，我之前订的房间住不了，这边只有一个套间可以住了。”卡卡西摇了摇手机又指了指前台的工作人员无奈的说道。  
“我们是要换酒店吗？”鸣人直接问。  
“换倒是可以换，只是我租好的车也在这边，而且其他酒店离这边都有些远。”  
“那就住套间呗，不都差不多吗？”鸣人不明白为什么这个还要多想。  
卡卡西笑着点点头，主要是为了照顾鸣人的情绪才问的，既然他都不介意，卡卡西自然也不会。

卡卡西刷开门，鸣人率先从门缝里挤了进去，卡卡西在门外扶着门看他进门甩下鞋就跳上了沙发，动作和帕克真是一模一样的。他把行李箱拿进来，关好门坐到另外一边。  
“饿了吗？出去吃点东西，顺便给你买个口罩。”说起买口罩，卡卡西把箱子打开，拿出了他带过来的喷雾。来之前卡卡西在柜子里看到了干薄荷叶，也不知道是谁买的，他想了一下把袋子拿出来做了驱虫的喷雾，没想到鸣人过来对杨絮过敏倒是提前用上了。  
两人在酒店吃了晚饭，卡卡西带着鸣人出门去药店买口罩，怕新买口罩的味道鸣人不喜欢，又拆开给他喷了点喷雾上去才递给他。  
这座城市的生活节奏慢，这才晚上七点，街边的店铺大多都关了，行人也很少，路上的公交车也停了多半，只有少数的几班车还在运营。  
傍晚的风吹在身上很凉，空气里的味道很干净，太阳还悬在天边，隐了半个脸在云层里散着柔和的光，卡卡西插着兜和鸣人慢慢的回酒店。

回房间后，鸣人去洗澡，卡卡西把箱子衣服拿出来挂好，弄好之后给酒店的前台打电话叫了一份梨汤，到阳台关上了门抽烟。  
鸣人一身水汽的打开门，没有在沙发上看到卡卡西还有些纳闷，他擦着头发往屋中间走，一点闪烁的红光吸引了他的注意力。这座城市对于夜晚似乎并不感兴趣，天黑之后人存在的痕迹似乎很浅淡，这一点红光在黑夜里格外的显眼。

卡卡西。

门铃突然响起来，鸣人不明所以的打开门，酒店的服务员递给他一个托盘，说您点的梨汤已经做好了，他愣愣说，我没点啊，是不是你们送错了。  
门外的小姐姐刚想说没有，卡卡西的手就越过了鸣人的肩膀，接过碗温声说谢谢。  
卡卡西关上门，把碗放在茶几上，说“过来喝了。”  
鸣人呆呆的不动，刚刚卡卡西接碗的时候鸣人的后背贴着他的胸膛，闻到了他身上的烟味，淡淡的有点干燥温暖。卡卡西看他没反应，拿起勺子在他眼前晃了晃，见他回神了就把碗和勺子都递给了他。  
他们订的套间很宽敞，但只有一张大床。卡卡西洗完澡出来，对已经吹好头发的鸣人说，你去屋里睡，我睡沙发。  
鸣人扭扭捏捏的欲言又止，最后还是在卡卡西的催促下蹭回了屋里，他关上门啪的倒在被子里，又拉着被子滚了好几圈。

 

其实，卡卡西可以和他一起睡床的说。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

第二天，鸣人是被窗外的阳光叫醒的，他裹着被子在床上滚了两圈儿，摸到床头柜上的手机，迷迷糊糊的打开看时间。  
六点半不到？！  
鸣人哀嚎一声，整个人缩回被子里，天也亮得太早了，跟他在家那会儿十点差不多了，抱着被子翻了个身，他昨晚在床上折腾到快两点才睡着，刚睡了四个小时就被透过窗帘的光晃醒，闭上眼睛没一会儿就又睡着了。  
等鸣人被卡卡西喊起来的时候已经九点了，卡卡西拉开了窗帘，站在他床前笑着喊他小懒猪该起床了，他不情不愿的睁开眼。大片大片金色的阳光照在卡卡西的身上，他银色的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉，阳光一瞬间竟像是有了实质的存在，恍惚间可以看到空气里金色的颗粒在跳动。  
天气真好啊。  
鸣人打着哈欠翻坐起来，一手揉着头发“哈啊~早。”  
“早，快起来我们去吃早饭。”卡卡西捏捏他的脸，带上门出去了，鸣人摇摇晃晃的从床上下来，抓起衣服去浴室洗澡。  
换好衣服后，鸣人的精神足了些，卡卡西把他抓着吹干了头发又拿了顶帽子给他戴上，才背着包关上了门。  
吃完早饭，两人先去租车的地方拿了车，卡卡西把两个包和鸣人的吉他放到后座，坐进驾驶位。鸣人吃完了饭在发蒙，坐上副驾驶就没动了，整个人已经进入了神游状态，连安全带都没系。  
卡卡西无奈的摇头，他这个小宝贝啊。  
他倾身过去拉好安全带给鸣人扣上，他的头发擦过鸣人的鼻尖，鸣人动动鼻子，有些回神，卡卡西刚坐回去，鸣人就打了一个响亮的喷嚏。卡卡西把包里的口罩拿出来让他戴上，鸣人有些脸红。  
这边的的路特别宽，车不多也不堵车，风从窗外灌进来，驾驶体验极佳。窗外一排排的树都在风里摇摆，翠绿笔直的白杨像是标杆一样挺立在路边，灰白色的树皮，叶片在阳光下闪烁。树干分枝不多，顶上枝叶繁茂些，往下就只有光秃秃的树干。  
鸣人发过了饭晕，饶有兴趣的趴在车窗边看外面，遇上红绿灯停下车来，正好和旁边车里的人对视个正着。鸣人对他们笑笑扭回头看卡卡西，等车开了他又趴了回去。没想到下一个红绿灯，别人又透过车窗看他，这回鸣人笑都没笑的就缩回了身子。  
卡卡西问他怎么了，鸣人说，他们怎么总看我，我感觉很奇怪。卡卡西哈哈哈的笑出声，右手探过去揉揉他的脑袋，眼神掠过他看向他身后车里的人，带着警告。  
旁边开车的男人，觉得有些莫名其妙，红灯一过踩着油门就走了。

出了城不远，沙化的地表裸露了出来，路边的植被都稀少了很多，鸣人靠在椅背上，有一搭没一搭的摸着手链上的吉他拨片问卡卡西。  
“我们这是去哪里啊？”  
“终于想起来问了？”卡卡西逗他，他们俩这一趟出来鸣人是什么也不知道，连去哪里都是在到了机场才知道的。“我们现在去沙漠。”  
“沙漠！！！！”鸣人来了兴趣，噌的坐直了，“那我们可以骑骆驼的吧，肯定可以骑骆驼对不对！”  
卡卡西笑着点头，“等会儿让他带你去。”  
开了一个多小时，终于看到了沙漠的边缘，卡卡西的电话响了起来，他看看鸣人示意他接。鸣人想也没想的点了接听，刚喂了一声，就传来了对面中气十足的人生。  
“哟，卡卡西！你到了吗？我已经在下面等你了！”  
鸣人心有余悸的点了扩音把手机递到卡卡西的身前，“嗯，我们到了，就在外面，马上就过来。”  
说着卡卡西把车停好，接过了鸣人手里的电话，点点后排的吉他让他自己背上。  
鸣人乖乖的下车背起吉他，卡卡西挂了电话拉开后座的门，打开其中一个包，拿出一个保温杯递给鸣人，又背上另外的那个，关了车门带着鸣人往下面走。  
这边是原生态的沙漠，鸣人远远的就看见一个穿着翠绿色衣服的男人牵着三匹骆驼站在不远处。卡卡西把脖套递给鸣人让他戴上，又按了一把他头上的帽子， 免得等会儿被风吹跑了。  
男人一见着卡卡西激动的就要上来拥抱，鸣人的眼睛都瞪圆了，这谁？怎么上来就要抱抱？  
卡卡西隔开男人的胳膊，把提着的包递给男人，对着鸣人介绍道，“我大学同学，迈特凯，”扭头指着鸣人对凯说，“漩涡鸣人。”  
凯恍然大悟的说，“你就是鸣人啊。”  
鸣人有些懵，他又不认识这个穿得一身绿的奇怪男人，怎么他一副早就认识自己的样子，卡卡西解释道，“他是李的老师。”  
鸣人惊讶的看着笑得后槽牙都出来的凯，难怪怎么有种莫名的熟悉感。凯哈哈大笑，“李是我最宝贵的学生，他跟我说过你。”

进了沙漠后，凯带着他们骑着骆驼往沙漠里走，鸣人坐在骆驼上，起风的时候四面八方的细碎沙子都卷了上来，他捂紧了口罩和帽子，缩在胸前的吉他下，半眯着眼看身边的卡卡西。  
卡卡西带着墨镜和口罩，稳稳的骑在骆驼上，他今天穿了浅灰色的运动服，整个人看起来年轻了几岁，察觉到鸣人的目光，他转过头看他，指了指他的脖套让他往上拉拉遮沙子。  
骆驼在沙地里走得很慢，一颠一颠的，鸣人渐渐的找到了乐趣，身子随着骆驼的脚步起伏。  
他们走了快半个小时才到目的地，那是一片小小的绿洲，里面扎着三个不大的帐篷，骆驼跪下来好让他们下来。鸣人抱着吉他卡在驼背上下不来，卡卡西把包甩上后背，伸手接了他一把。  
鸣人意犹未尽的还想多骑一会儿，卡卡西问他你的腿是不是已经有点酸了，鸣人点点头，凯在一边摸着骆驼说再骑的话下午出去玩就不能带你了，只好作罢。

卡卡西坐在帐篷打开包，坐在他身边的鸣人，发现包里是一整套的摄影器材。卡卡西把相机拿出来擦干净装好。  
“等会儿下午给你拍照片。”卡卡西放下相机，去旁边的帐篷里拿了一个干净的杯子出来，把保温杯打开，清甜的味道瞬间散开，鸣人好奇的想要探头看是什么，被卡卡西推回了脑袋，他倒好茶把杯子递给鸣人，黄绿明亮的茶汤，飘着淡淡的花香。  
“金银花茶，清热解渴。”  
鸣人盘着腿捧着杯子左摇右晃的边喝边笑，卡卡西拍拍他的头，起身去找凯了。

凯在最后面的帐篷里收拾着背包，看到卡卡西进来就说，“那就是你的结婚对象吧。”  
卡卡西点点头，凯也点点头没继续说这个话题，反而问了问木叶的live，问了问李的脚伤。  
鸣人坐在地上，隐隐约约的总觉得好像听到了什么细碎的声音，很轻，风路过的时候就会有。他认真的找了好一会儿也没找到，卡卡西也不在，手机的信号也不好，他把吉他拿出来，本想取下手腕上的拨片，想了想又没有，准备指弹。  
习惯性的先扫弦，而后停下来想了想，弹了《君と僕》，卡卡西正和凯说着话就听见外面传来的吉他声，情不自禁的笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的泛着光，他对着凯摆摆手，弯腰出了帐篷。  
他没靠近去打扰鸣人，只是笑着站在帐篷口，温柔的看着他。  
日光下泄，男孩坐沙地上，帐篷的阴影只遮住了他半边身子，男孩抱着吉他，右手在吉他上下翻飞，嘴角带着笑，晃动的时候阳光会照在他的右半张脸上，金色的发丝被风吹起来，他笑着的蓝眼睛和他头顶的天空一样漂亮得无法用言语形容。

你站在桥上看风景，看风景的人在楼上看你。

卡卡西突然有些后悔，他是不是也应该带个吉他来的。  
鸣人弹完回头就看见了眼睛里溢满了笑意的卡卡西，他大笑着喊卡卡西过去，把吉他递给了他。  
“小樱告诉我，你也会的。”鸣人湛蓝的眼睛里全是促狭的笑意，卡卡西不用想都知道肯定是大和把他出卖给了小樱，小樱再告诉的鸣人。  
“想听什么？”卡卡西结果吉他坐好问他。  
“都可以的说，你随便弹呗。”鸣人左手撑在膝盖上偏着脑袋说。  
卡卡西也想了想，鸣人刚刚弹了《君と僕》，那就......  
吉他的声音出来的时候，鸣人倏地睁大了眼睛，他怎么都没想到卡卡西会弹这首，卡卡西的手要比鸣人的稍大一点，手指关节很漂亮，加上卡卡西本身就白，在阳光下弹起来赏心悦目四个字不足以形容的漂亮。

从你的前前前世开始   
我就一直在寻找你的踪迹  
循着你那笨拙的笑容   
总算找到了这个地方   
就算你的一切化为乌有   
支离破碎散落世界各处   
我也不会再迷茫   
我会从头开始再一次寻找   
不如说就这样从零开始   
再创造一个全新的宇宙

 

鸣人摇着头，和着卡卡西的吉他声，在大漠里唱了第一首情歌，也是唯一一首。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

休整过后，鸣人带着吉他、卡卡西背着包，跟着凯去了沙漠。他们走了大概一刻钟，来到了一片沙丘下面。  
鸣人抬手在帽前再搭了个凉棚向上望，这一片没有植物生长，只有路过的风留下了细碎的脚印。  
“我们要爬上去吗？”鸣人扯了下T恤汗湿的领口问道。  
“当然了！上面非常漂亮！”凯兴奋的挥着拳头，说着就往上走。  
卡卡西把相机拿出来，挂在脖子上，“我们也上去，走的时候慢点。”鸣人点点头。  
出发前卡卡西让他换了人字拖，这会儿沙子的温度虽然有点烫，但总的来说还是很舒服。鸣人跟着走了几步，鞋就陷进了沙里，他一脚往前踏，鞋倒是留在了沙里，卡卡西跟在他身后，眯着眼笑他。  
，鸣人回头想倒回去捡鞋，看见卡卡西笑，他刚要开口，一阵风突然吹过来，只得飞快的捂住了头上的帽子，这一闹自己也笑了起来。  
卡卡西把他的拖鞋从沙里扒拉出来，问他烫脚吗，鸣人摇摇头。  
“那就把另一只也脱了。”卡卡西把两只鞋拎起来，“走吧，凯在等我们了。”  
鸣人回头一看，发现凯已经爬了上去，沙地上留下了一串他的脚印。鸣人横着往旁边挪了几步，要自己一脚一脚的爬上去，卡卡西由着他小孩子脾气闹腾，也往旁边走了几步，依旧跟在他身后。  
鸣人挪的这边向阳一些，越往上走沙子越烫，鸣人一边龇牙咧嘴的喊着烫一边往上爬，卡卡西在后面觉得又好笑又心疼。终于到了半山腰的位置，鸣人一脚踩下去顿时嘶的一声往旁边跳，背上吉他妨碍了他的动作，在沙里深一脚浅一脚的歪歪扭扭半天才站稳。  
“嘶，好烫！好烫的说！”鸣人一手扶着吉他一手按着帽子有些委屈的抱怨道。  
“这面向阳，沙子会烫一些，”卡卡西快步走过来摸摸他的头，又看了看到沙丘顶的距离，“还有几步，我们先上去好不好？上去了就可以穿鞋了。”  
他们站的地方正好避过了向阳的沙面，卡卡西走前面拉着鸣人上去。

这片沙丘顶上被风吹出了一个小平台，鸣人吉他放下来，光着脚在沙面上撒欢的跑，直到沙面上几乎都是他的脚印了才停下来回到卡卡西身边。卡卡西拍了他一会儿，看他撒够了野回来，就打开包拿了保温壶给他。  
“我们为什么要来这里啊？”鸣人抱着水壶咕嘟咕嘟的喝了几大口擦擦嘴问道。  
“你爸爸有个学生叫野原琳你知道吗？”卡卡西低头看相机问他。  
“琳姐啊，我知道啊，去年过年她来家里住了两天。”  
“那你知道我和她是同学吗？我们都是你爸爸的学生。”  
“！！！”鸣人喝水的动作一顿，迅速的扭头，不可置信的看他，“骗人的吧，我怎么不知道我爸有你这么个学生！”  
“我今年才回国啊，小傻子。”卡卡西屈指敲了下鸣人的脑门，“我在国外也有五六年了，你不知道不也正常？！”  
“说得是哦，可我怎么总觉得哪里不对劲......”鸣人一边盖好水壶边嘀咕，“你来这里和琳姐有什么关系？”  
卡卡西站起来，伸手把他拉起来，给他整理外套和帽子说，“你琳姐不是Trip的主编吗？她约的一个拍这边的摄影师出了车祸来不了了，现在找不到人接档，就求到我头上了。”  
“好帅气的说，临危受命！”卡卡西笑笑捏了捏他的脸。  
“原来你是摄影师啊！你还会那么多的乐器，好厉害的说！”卡卡西拍照，鸣人就跟着他动，嘴里喋喋不休的说，“你还会做饭，嗯，还很好吃，你还养狗，你又高又帅还会照顾人......”  
卡卡西笑着不搭理他，只是这说着说着怎么就走偏了，他无奈的放下相机说，“去前面玩儿，我给你拍照。”  
鸣人听了问，“拍得好看的话，你要给琳姐吗？”  
“如果你想的话，是可以的哟。”  
“嗯，也没什么可以不可以的吧，琳姐需要的话，就给她呗。”鸣人回去把吉他背好，准备给卡卡西当模特。  
周围的沙丘上都跑满了他的脚印，卡卡西说，“我们去旁边那个沙丘。”  
鸣人看了眼四周，不好意思的摸摸耳朵，跟着卡卡西到了边上。沙漠里的风一直都没有停过，在沙丘顶的时候不太感受得到被撩起来的沙粒，这会儿往下走，风稍微吹得大些，鸣人就摸到了风留在他手里细细软软的沙。

“你随便动，不用管我，怎么开心怎么来。”到了沙丘边上，卡卡西找好合适的角度后对鸣人说，“把帽子脖套和口罩暂时都摘下来吧。”  
闷在口罩里的脸猝然接触到空气，上面还有热出来的红晕，发梢被汗打湿，眯着眼睛适应阳光，卡卡西从镜头里看他：男孩的眼尾泛着红，蓝眼睛像是清泉，映着灿烂的阳光，汗水从他的颊边滑落到脖子，再顺着往下没进衣服边。  
他抱着吉他，右手轻轻的扫过琴弦，低着头像是在想要唱什么，突然抬头对卡卡西笑。卡卡西按着快门的手一顿，他喜欢的男孩在阳光下神采飞扬的对着他笑，眼里全都是他的样子，世上没有什么比这更让他心动。

tall taller tallest   
fall faller forest   
なんか　変だ　変ですよ   
sinθ cosθ tanθ

鸣人一边唱一边在沙丘上来回跳，眼角眉梢都挂着笑，凑到卡卡西身前逗他，忽近忽远的像风一样来来去去，跳动着的发间盛满了阳光。天无阴霾，卡卡西摸了摸自己的胸口，他小小的心脏快要装不下这些甜蜜了。  
鸣人逗完了卡卡西，抱着吉他哈哈大笑。他终于有机会唱出这首歌了，他每次想上台唱这个歌，鹿丸都把他摁在吧台上威胁，要是去唱了他在木叶就只能喝到白开水，他只好放弃。

卡卡西上前一步抓住鸣人，拉下面罩吻了上去，鸣人倏地消了音。  
热，照在身上的阳光热，抓在手腕上的手掌也烫着他的皮肤，卡卡西扑在他脸上的呼吸像是火焰一样烧着他。  
他大笑的时候卡卡西毫无预兆的亲了上来，他连闭上牙关都做不到，卡卡西追着他瑟缩的舌头，鸣人隐约觉得好像被他舔到了咽喉，他呜呜两声想要动，卡卡西一手揽着他的腰一手按着他的后脑勺。

避无可避，退无可退。

卡卡西退后一点放开他的时候，鸣人还有些没反应过来，他条件反射的舔了舔嘴角，鸣人的手还抓着吉他，他们之间隔着相机和吉他接了一个异常短暂却火辣辣的吻。

很久之后，鸣人每当想起这个吻，都能清楚的想起大漠的风声、头顶的太阳和脚下黄沙的温度，以及卡卡西抓着他炽热的手掌和耳边灼人的呼吸。

卡卡西本以为他冲动的举动会让鸣人雷霆大怒，没想到鸣人只是挣脱了他的手，抱着吉他静静的退后几步站好不说话，低头垂着眼，掩去了表情。

他刚想解释，鸣人又笑着抬起了头，一点没有提起刚才那个意外的吻，抱着吉他又在沙地上跳开了，卡卡西也敛了解释的话，两人都装作什么都没发生的模样，唱歌的唱歌，拍照的拍照。

两人玩玩拍拍的折腾了一个多小时，卡卡西看他也累得不行了，招呼着说回去。凯帮他们把东西拿了下去，鸣人有问凯不拍照来这边干什么，卡卡西说，晒太阳美黑啊，鸣人一瞬间说不出话来，过了会儿才说，是个有想法的人。  
下沙丘不比上去容易，鸣人每一脚从踩下去都不知道自己会停在哪里，幸好有卡卡西在一边拉着他。路上遇到一只甲壳虫，鸣人饶有兴趣的蹲下来看它往上爬，最后他抓沙给甲壳虫做了个坡，让它可以顺利的上去。  
他拍拍屁股站起来，被吉他拐了一下脚没站稳的往下面跌，卡卡西眼疾手快的想拽住他，结果被拉着一起滚了下去。虽然沙漠里没有大石子，卡卡西还是伸手护住了鸣人的后脑勺。  
两人一路滚下沙丘，停下来的时候鸣人趴在卡卡西的身上笑得见牙不见眼，卡卡西把他扶起来，给他拍衣服拍裤子，鸣人眼尖的瞧见了卡卡西手背上的一块擦伤。  
“刚刚擦到了？”卡卡西瘦长白皙的手上都是沙子，擦伤的皮肤周围更是渗出了血，鸣人小心翼翼的抱起他的手，凑到嘴边鼓着腮帮子吹沙粒。  
卡卡西动动手想抽回来，被鸣人一把攥紧，他有些自责的用力握住卡卡西的手说对不起。  
“没事，我们这算是体会了一下另类的滑沙。”卡卡西捏捏他扁着的嘴，牵着他回去。

两人回到酒店已经是晚上九点了，鸣人进门就想躺下，在沙漠里滚了一天全身脏到受不了，他把吉他扔到沙发上，迫不及待的冲进了浴室。  
卡卡西把吉他放到墙角，席地而坐的打开电脑把照片导进去，一张一张的开始挑照片，连鸣人裹着浴巾出来又换好衣服来了客厅他也不知道。  
桌上有一杯倒好的蜂蜜水，鸣人端起来慢慢的喝，等卡卡西的照片挑得差不多的时候他也喝完了。  
“挑好了？”鸣人擦着头发问道。  
“嗯，弄好了，明天再去另外的地方拍一些就可以了。”卡卡西把电脑转过去给他看。他走到鸣人身后，瞥了一眼鸣人的头发，本来想拿吹风出来给他吹头发的手顿住了。  
“头发上还有沙子，你没洗干净。”  
鸣人擦头发的手一僵，无比郁闷的说，“我刚刚已经洗了两遍了，为什么还没洗干净啊！！”  
卡卡西摇摇头把他拉起来去浴室，顺手从客厅拿了一个矮凳子进去，让鸣人坐在浴缸边，把头伸到浴缸上面，调了调水温撩起衣袖给他洗头发。  
鸣人弯腰闭着眼，温热的水流顺着头发流进浴缸里，卡卡西的动作轻柔的给他按摩头皮，轻轻的抓他的发根，鸣人从下午开始紧绷的情绪松懈下来。  
“如果你是摄影师的话，琳姐的Trip又找你来顶空档的话，那你应该很出名的说，我之前去看摄影展怎么没看见你的作品？”  
卡卡西语调如常的问他，“就前几天我们市中心那个？”  
“嗯嗯！”鸣人晃晃头，把泡沫甩到浴缸壁上。  
“我在啊，你不是看到了的吗？”卡卡西的语气有些疑惑，但要是鸣人这个时候回头看他一眼就会发现卡卡西整张脸都绷得死死的，眼神有些黯淡。  
“诶，你怎么知道我在？！那你叫什么？我要是看到了你的名字不可能记不住的！”鸣人拍拍浴缸边，不服气的说。  
“因为我过来的时候你拉着你朋友跑了啊，你当时在的那个展位就是我的。”卡卡西打开花洒给他冲水，宽大的手穿过鸣人的头发，轻轻的揉着发根。  
“......”卡卡西的话音落下，鸣人一言不发，就静静的坐在凳子上，任由卡卡西给他冲水搭上毛巾。

他沉默的不说话，直接进了房间，关上门。  
卡卡西在门外拿着吹风。

门里门外，他们是两个人。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

鸣人仰面躺在床上，两眼放空的拽过被子把自己掩起来，湿漉漉的头发滚湿了枕头。

斯凯亚。  
卡卡西。

他不知道自己为什么每次接触到这个名字都很难受，控制不住情绪的低落，而现在，卡卡西告诉他，他就是斯凯亚。鸣人的心仿佛被一只手狠狠的握紧，胸口发疼，喘不上气，头绷着神经开始疼，他没办法把这些告诉卡卡西，只能沉默的躲起来，把自己关在房间里。被子温暖的裹着鸣人，一整天奔波的疲惫涌上来，他眨眨眼睡着了。  
鸣人觉得自己好像掉进了深海，身体无力的往下沉落，他拼命的挣扎，水流困住他的双手，慢慢的沉到了海底。他静静的躺着，甚至连身下泥土的触感都那么真实，身边一个一个的泡沫从他身边飘摇着往上。  
阳光微弱的照进深海，鸣人看着那些水泡从他身边离开，透过水泡他看到了蜷缩起来的金色的猫，和趴在猫身边的自己，他睁大眼睛想要看清楚，水泡却倏地破裂。  
鸣人急切的扭头看其他的水泡，他惊讶的发现里面都是那只猫和自己，那么亲密无间的模样。  
可他，根本不记得自己养过这么一只猫，就连一丝一毫的记忆都没有。  
鸣人满头大汗的从床上醒来，他沉没在海底，怎么都抓不住那些泡沫，他也一点都想不起那只猫，他疯了一般的挣扎，窒息的感觉包围了他，他以为自己会溺毙在水里，猛地翻身坐起来，房间里是死一样的安静。  
他抱着被子大口喘气，呼吸声在安静的屋里响得炸耳，心脏咚咚作响，脑子里像是有个锤子敲一样疼得难受，鸣人受不了的抱着头又倒回被子里，侧身抱着膝盖在被子里缩成一团，他控住不住急促的呼吸，生理性的眼泪顺着眼角滴进枕头里，  
许久才平静下来，迷迷糊糊的又睡着了。

这一次，他没有再梦见自己被淹在海里，他回到了高中的学校。时值春天刚开学，他站在学校的路上，男孩女孩都背着书包风一样的穿过林荫道。  
小路尽头走过来几个人，鸣人认出来那里面有自己、鹿丸还有佐助。三个人打打闹闹的走过来，鹿丸和佐助说这学期新换了一个特别严格的化学老师，要鸣人平时上课小心一些，高中时候的他有些不乐意，被佐助拍了后脑勺才不情愿的答应了。但随后就兴奋的说，下午下课后，他约了牙和李还有宁次一起打篮球，他们三个，对面三个，可以打3V3。  
鹿丸无语的看着他，不仅刚开学就约了篮球赛，还学会了先斩后奏，但他也只是啧了一声，还是答应了。  
几个男孩子说说笑笑的从鸣人面前走过，鸣人想也没想的跟在后面到了教学楼。他看见自己和鹿丸挥挥手进了1 班，佐助进了2 班。他和鹿丸刚刚做好，班主任伊鲁卡就拿着点名册进来了。  
点他名的时候，他正在看一个指弹大神看得起劲儿，伊鲁卡喊他没反应，鹿丸用手肘戳戳他的胳膊，他茫然的抬头发现伊鲁卡已经快到他身边了，慌张收起手机却被逮个正着。  
伊鲁卡拿起他的手机看了几眼，突然说，下个月我们学校要办校庆，你上去表演吧，小鸣人的眼睛一下子瞪大了想要拒绝，被伊鲁卡的和善的表情劝退了。  
鸣人想了想，他最后好像拉着佐助和他上去了，校庆结束后佐助收到了一箱子的情书，他收到了一箱子的零食，他嚷嚷的说，明明他也很帅，怎么就涨出来妈妈粉和阿姨粉了？  
那之后他们和牙打篮球的时候，牙说我会贝斯，你俩会吉他键盘，李好像最近在架子鼓，我们可以弄一个乐队了啊。少年不知春衫薄，午后阳光里笑闹成一团的定下了乐队，取了名字叫 木叶。  
鹿丸看他们激情昂扬，说那我开个酒吧，你们就来驻唱好了，顺便给当当服务生，省钱。牙大笑着跳起来投篮，说好啊。  
去年有一次唱歌的时候，说起这个事情，顾客们哄然大笑，谁能想到这个乐队最初竟是因为鸣人的一次变相的被罚。  
后面的梦境模模糊糊的看不太清，鸣人睁开眼，外面天光大亮，又是一个晴天。

 

鸣人洗漱照镜子，发现头发歪七八扭的支棱着，用水怎么也压不平，没办法只得老老实实的再洗了一遍，顶着湿毛巾去外面吹头发。吹风机放在茶几上，卡卡西还没醒，他蹑手蹑脚的过去拿起来想回屋，刚要碰到，卡卡西的声音就在背后响起。  
“早。”刚睡醒的嗓子有些喑哑，卡卡西坐起来把头发往后撩，露出他饱满的额头，半敞着浴袍，露出结实的胸膛，半睁着眼睨着看鸣人。  
鸣人刚拿起吹风握把，手一抖又掉回了桌上，不自然的回，“早啊。”  
卡卡西赤脚来到他身边拿起他头上的毛巾，把他按坐在沙发上给他擦头发，鸣人的表情一僵，随后扯出一个笑说谢谢。  
卡卡西手里的动作没停，擦了两把头发又拿起吹风给他吹了几下，摸摸差不多干了就放下吹风去洗漱了。  
一切都和之前一样，没有变化。

等卡卡西收拾好，两人背着包又出门了。他们住的这个城市的新城区，风景很好但是人不多。出门前卡卡西在超市里买了些鸣人喜欢的零食和饮料，两个人开着车在城市里穿梭。  
鸣人笑着说，这里的外卖员是他见过的最悠闲的了，小电瓶车开在路上完全不着急，吹着凉风晒着太阳，好不惬意。  
城市里的绿化很好，这个城市的公园和广场极多，也因此被列为了旅游的景区，他们开车路过其中一个婚恋主题的公园，门口有来来去去的游客，没见着拍婚纱照的，鸣人觉得有些可惜。  
卡卡西笑着在下一个公园的路边停下车，拿上相机和背包，带着鸣人晃进了里面。  
这边的草普遍的长得不好，唯独这个公园的草地竟是绿油油的一片，鸣人惊喜的看着这片绿，兴奋的跳脚。  
卡卡西打开背包，掏出一块野餐的桌布垫在草坪上，又拿出吃和鸣人在阳光里吃了一个愉快的野餐。鸣人躺在地上，太阳照在身上暖暖的催生出困意，卡卡西听见他念念有词的说不能睡着，刚收好垃圾回头就看见他摊手摊脚的睡着了。  
卡卡西笑起来，坐过去把他的头扶起来靠在自己的腿上，温柔的摸他的头发，拿起一边的外套给他搭在身上，又用手盖上他的眼睛给他遮阳光，风卷起一片树叶飘落在鸣人的胸口，他缩缩腿睡得正香。  
鸣人醒过来的时候，全身都陷在暖洋洋里，舒服得他哼哼。他睁开眼看到的就是盖在自己眼睛上的手。瘦削的手掌、修长的指节、修剪得圆润的指甲、若隐若现的青色的血管，整个手在阳光下泛着微微的红。他眨眨眼，睫毛轻轻的扫在卡卡西的掌心，手微微一缩。  
“醒了？”卡卡西的声音从头顶传来，鸣人这才意识到他脖子下面垫着的是卡卡西的大腿，他想坐起来又被卡卡西的手一把按了回去。  
“等会儿起，适应一下阳光。”鸣人老实的躺着，手里悄悄的攥紧了外套的衣角。  
过了一会儿卡卡西才把手拿开，鸣人微眯着眼睛坐起来，天高云淡，整片绿色里只有他和卡卡西。  
他拿着外套站起来伸了个懒腰，卡卡西收好了桌布，拎着包站在一边等他。

 

他们的最后一站是音乐喷泉，到的时候离喷泉开始还有接近两个小时，鸣人想了想说，“如果我在这里卖艺唱歌的话，能赚到明天早饭的钱吗？”  
卡卡西逗他，“要是赚不到的话，明早我们是不是就不吃了？”  
鸣人努努嘴带着吉他下了车，喷泉的附近是一个景观湖，说是湖其实也不然应该说是一条河。  
河水很清澈，风吹过来，河面微微起波澜，鸣人站在边上看了一会儿，把吉他从包里拿出来。这边的行人不多，虽说是个景区，但耐不住地广人少又是旅游淡季。  
他弹弹唱唱快一个小时，结束的时候竟也有快五十块，卡卡西笑着说，明天早上我们可以吃一个丰富的早饭了，鸣人十分认同的点头喝水。  
有时候人真的要感慨一下自己的创造力，鸣人看着眼前巨大的音乐喷泉想。他们站得离喷泉不近，也还是感受到了扑面而来的水汽，和着晚间的凉风吹在身上。  
鸣人扭头看远处在拍照的卡卡西，太阳隐进地面，光线渐渐的不明朗，视野也受了阻碍，但鸣人就觉得这个时候的卡卡西眼睛里一定有星光。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

鸣人回了家，水门和玖辛奈都不在，他松了口气，在玄关脱掉鞋，上楼回了自己的卧室。他今早出门的时候，骗卡卡西说玖辛奈想他了要他回家住两天，卡卡西没有怀疑的点头答应了。  
卧室正对着床的墙上，贴了他从高中时候就开始喜欢吉他手的海报，也是因为他鸣人才开始接触指弹。书架上他的漫画书满满的排了半面墙，他整整追了十年，从七岁到十七岁，从天真无邪到青春年少。  
书桌上放着一张他十七岁那年的照片，他背着吉他从铺满银杏叶的路上走过，对着镜头扬起灿烂的笑，阳光晕在身后，少年朝气蓬勃意气风发。  
鸣人仰面躺倒在床上，打开微信给鹿丸发消息说，明天过去酒吧找他。鹿丸回了个你说的不是废话吗的表情包，鸣人笑着和他斗了会儿图。放手机的时候在床头柜上摸到了一本之前拿出来的书，鸣人看了看是漫画的第915话，主角遇见了生命中最重要的那个人，他抱着枕头趴在床上翻着继续往下看。

楼下传来了玖辛奈的笑声，鸣人捂着耳朵在床上翻了一圈，费力的睁开眼睛醒来，书已经掉到了地上，摊开的那一页上面有一道阳光正好照在了主角的身上。  
鸣人拖着鞋出门，玖辛奈和一个人坐在客厅的沙发上，水门不知道去了哪里。他拖着鞋吧嗒吧嗒的下楼，沙发上的两人同时回头看他，鸣人揉着头发的手顿时停了。  
“纲手阿姨？”  
“哟，鸣人，好久不见。”纲手冲他摆摆手，接着说，“你妈刚刚和我说你结婚了？”  
鸣人脚一顿，认命的坐过去，“对啊，结婚了的说。你这次回来什么时候又走？”  
“还没定，暂时先不走。倒是你，怎么在家里？”纲手撑起下巴，饶有兴趣的问他。  
“我回我自己家还需要理由的吗？”鸣人心虚的抓起抱枕道。  
“你回来是不需要理由，但你没和我们说啊。”玖辛奈从茶几下面拿出电视遥控器说，“卡卡西呢？你一个人回来的？”  
鸣人点点头，挑了挑桌上的水果，选了一个苹果开始啃。  
没一会儿，水门提着两尾鱼回来了，看见鸣人在家他很惊喜，抱了抱鸣人开心的去做饭了。鸣人看了看客厅里聊得开心的玖辛奈和纲手，跟在水门身后进了厨房。  
“爸，我给你打下手吧。”鸣人把袖子扎起来说，水门有些惊讶的看他一眼，指了指水槽里的青菜让他先洗了。  
“鸣人，你是不是和卡卡西吵架了？”水门切着土豆温声问他。  
“没有。”鸣人换掉水准备再洗一遍，动作娴熟自然。  
其实这些都是卡卡西教他的，有一天他回家得早，卡卡西正在家里做饭，他兴致上来说要帮忙，卡卡西弯着眼睛让他洗菜。他拿着菜不知道怎么扒，卡卡西放下手里的刀，把他手里的菜拿过去教他怎么扒，又说最少要洗两遍，最好三遍。  
“那你怎么躲回家了？”水门用刀在鱼肚上轻轻的划了两刀，把切好的姜葱塞进鱼肚里，再把剩余的姜铺在鱼上面，上了锅调好火开始蒸。  
“......”鸣人把菜捞进篮子里沥水，“卡卡西是您的学生，我之前怎么不知道？”  
“啊，他和琳带土是一起的来着，只是他在你高二那年的暑假就出国了，也没怎么回来，你不知道也正常啊。”水门洗着排骨说。“怎么突然想起来问了？”  
鸣人沉默了一会儿说，“爸，你觉得我应该和他吵架？”  
“嗯，怎么说呢，照卡卡西的性格，他是不会和你吵的，但你们年轻人相处总是会有这方面那方面的摩擦，吵架的话也不奇怪吧。”  
“而且，我比他小，耍脾气也正常。”鸣人靠着冰箱门补充了一句。  
水门同意的点点头，又问，“所以你们是吵架了吗？”  
鸣人既不点头也不摇头，过了会儿说，“没事，我就是想您和我妈了，回来看看。”  
纲手吃了晚饭后就离开了，走之前告诉鸣人有什么事就给她打电话，鸣人点头答应说好。

“鹿丸？”鸣人推推盖着书睡着的鹿丸，在他身边躺下，两人并排躺在午后的阳光里。  
“你和他去玩然后怎么了？”鹿丸拿下书问他。  
“玩得挺好的，都挺好的。”鸣人闭着眼睛说。  
“那你怎么不开心？”  
鸣人扭头看鹿丸，坚定的眼神软下来问他，“你还记得我们两个月前配小樱去看艺术展的时候，我们看过一个摄影师叫 斯凯亚 吗？”  
鹿丸皱皱眉，显然也没忘，“然后？”  
“然后就是，卡卡西就是斯凯亚。”鸣人平静的说出事实，他垂着眼像是自言自语又像是问他，“我觉得我应该是认识斯凯亚的，可你、还有我爸都说我不认识这个人，就连卡卡西也这么说。”  
鹿丸意识到了什么，他整理了一下思绪问鸣人，“你是说，你觉得你的记忆有问题，你不应该不认识作为斯凯亚的卡卡西？！”  
鸣人沉默的点点头，鹿丸又问他，“那你觉得你应该是什么时候认识他的？”  
“......高中吧，我们组乐队前后。”鸣人沉思很久说道。  
鹿丸想了一下说，“我们组乐队那会儿是高二前后，如果说你你是哪个时候认识的卡卡西的话，我不该没有印象的。”  
“对，但我的直觉告诉我就是那段时间。”鸣人也想不通为什么他就这么肯定是高二前后，但脑子里总有个念头就是让他认定了那段时间。  
“而且，除了斯凯亚，我应该还忘记了点什么，好像是一只金色的猫？”  
“猫？是不是你高中的时候老死的那只？穿着白袜子，眼睛很漂亮？”  
鸣人撑着坐起来，一脸震惊的看着鹿丸，或者说被他的话惊呆了，他怎么一点印象也没有？！  
他艰难的开口，“我，不记得这只猫。”

“一点都不记得。”

鹿丸摩挲着书页，眉头锁紧，显然没想到鸣人竟然连那只猫都忘了，还一点都记不住，“那你怎么发现你忘了的？或者说，你怎么知道你忘了的？”  
“幻像，”鸣人双手交握，声音有些颤抖的说，“我最近总是看到那只猫的幻像。”

“从我和他结婚的那天起。”

 

鸣人说完后，两个人都沉默了良久，鹿丸想起什么似的突然说，“我记得你高二暑假前那个学期，下课总是走得很早，问你去干什么，你说找了个老师学架子鼓。”  
“难道就是他？”鹿丸联想到卡卡西打得极好的架子鼓，面色不虞的说。

鸣人沉默的听着，他的心里渐渐的成型了一个想法，但他还不敢去揭开，他摇摇头说，“暂时先就这样吧，我也不知道是不是。”

鸣人到家的时候，玖辛奈和水门已经睡着了，他轻手轻脚的洗好澡回屋，响着铃声的电话在开门的那一刻断掉，他边擦头发边拿起来看，发现是卡卡西打来的。  
他把毛巾扔到床脚，想了想还给卡卡西打了回去，他没戴耳机开了扩音，趴在床上，枕头垫在脸下。  
“鸣人？”电话只响了两声就被接了起来，卡卡西的声音通过电话被微微的放大响在耳边。  
“嗯......”鸣人的声音闷在枕头里，模模糊糊的听不真切。  
“困了？”卡卡西含着笑说，“老师今天给我打电话了。”  
听见这话，鸣人把头转向手机问道，“我爸和你说了什么？”  
“他问我，是不是没给你饭吃，让你跑回家吃。”卡卡西戏谑的声音远了一瞬，听起来有些缥缈，“所以你打算哪天回来？”  
“......明天。”鸣人有些泄气的回道，“我明天就回来的说。”  
“那我明天去超市买几根小排，晚上给你烧。”卡卡西把帕克的水盆洗干净，给他倒水。他们出去的那几天，帕克又流浪到了大和家，昨天他去公司，顺便去把它接了回来。三天两头的换饲养员，帕克也不嫌弃也不闹腾，果真是一条成熟的狗子了，适应能力超强。  
鸣人回答的声音拉得很长，好像下一刻就要睡着了，卡卡西摸摸帕克的头，对他说晚安。  
第二天一早鸣人在家吃了水门了爱心早餐就背着包走了，他准备先去木叶然后下午回家。

 

嗯，回家。

 

鸣人又和鹿丸理了一下高中的事情，还是怎么都对不上，他们都不记得这个人，唯一一个鹿丸从来没见过的就是鸣人说的教他架子鼓的神秘老师，除此之外，他们的记忆毫无漏洞。  
鸣人昨晚回家，把他屋里的相册翻了个遍，和猫有关的照片一张都没有，而他也没再做那个关于猫的梦，幻像最近也没出现，他感觉自己就隔着一层隐约透明的纱在看自己的表演，看不真切却又看得到，抓心挠肝的不能痛快。  
他掏出钥匙打开门，帕克坐在玄关的地上，眼睛直勾勾的盯着门口等着他推门进来，他在门后一露脸，帕克就摇着尾巴凑了上来，在他的腿边蹭来蹭去。  
饭桌上放着三菜一汤，还有他最喜欢的红烧小排，卡卡西拿碗出来看见了有些懵然的他，对他温柔的笑。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯，回来了。”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

天光刚刚乍破，鸣人就没能再睡着，夏天的黎明来得很早，即使是这座南方的城市也是如此，五点的光景，黑夜已经渐渐散去。  
他在梦里奔跑了一晚，从一个门逃入另一个门，走过一面面的镜子，见到了高中时候各个样子的他，最后一扇门里什么也没有，没有人没有东西空无一物，缩小成一个光点的出口，远远近近的在指尖，却怎么也够不到，最终精疲力尽的从梦里醒来，怅然若失。  
还没能彻底醒过来的他，摸索着打开门想去客厅给自己倒杯水，路过沙发的时候，瞥过堆叠起来的抱枕，一只猫懒洋洋的卧在上面，看见他还懒洋洋的甩了甩尾巴，鸣人的脚步一顿，面无表情的走过。  
端着杯子回去的时候又看了眼沙发，发现那只猫还是在，他抿抿嘴走过去，猫细细的喵了一声，用头顶蹭蹭鸣人的腿，还摊开露出来雪白的肚皮给他摸。  
鸣人笑着放下杯子，逗它说“我以前养得你这么爱撒娇吗？”  
猫耳朵抖抖，爪子扒住他的手，小脑袋凑到鸣人的脸边伸出舌头舔他的脸，猫舌头粗糙的倒刺舔在脸上，痒痒的有点刺，鸣人顺势躺倒在沙发上和它玩，迷迷糊糊的抱着它睡着了。  
卡卡西六点半打开卧室门就看到了缩在沙发上睡得正熟的鸣人，他的头挤在两个抱枕的中间，怀里抱着一个，地上还摔着一个，满室安宁，清晨六点半的晨光洒在鸣人的脚边。  
卡卡西悄悄的关上门下楼跑步，回来的路上去超市买了新鲜的牛奶和鸡蛋，路过面包房，店家刚做好吐司，他又倒回去买了一袋顺便给鸣人多买了一个草莓味的戚风蛋糕，回到家快速的洗了澡换好衣服去做早饭。  
他前天在网上订的烤面包机昨天下午送到了，他拆开吐司放进去，又拿出奶锅热牛奶。洗干净平底锅放在灶上，烧干锅里的水倒油，等油有八九分热的时候，关小火把鸡蛋打进去，再快速的点水盖上锅盖。  
牛奶热好后，倒进杯子端出去的时候，鸣人翻了个身，半边身子都掉出了沙发，卡卡西毫不怀疑他下一刻就会摔下来，他过去捡起鸣人垂在地板上的胳膊喊他起来吃早饭。

“喂，鹿丸，我出门了，我去哪里等你？”  
“嗯，我骑车，我去门口等你吧。”  
鸣人把电话挂了，从包里拿出耳机戴上，跨上自行车踩着离开了小区。这个城市最近在下雨，本应该热起来的时候却还像是春天一样，鸣人穿着一条藏青色的休闲长裤，配着白色的衬衣外套和T恤，蹬了一双匡威，骑着山地车像是风一样悠悠的穿过街道。  
昨晚下了雨，这会儿的地上还有点湿，他穿行在大街小巷里，他在这个城市出生长大，小时候就和鹿丸野在各条路上，小孩子嘴又甜又爱笑，阿婆们看见他就开心，总是在他们路过的时候分给他们糖果和零食。他和鹿丸追着白猫，第一次跑进这种巷子，阿婆阿公搬着椅子在门口晒太阳，他们俩急惊风的跑过，惊得阿公养的鹦鹉在笼子里挥着翅膀叫，结果还是没追到那只猫。白猫一翻身上了墙头，也不继续跑，蹲在上面睁着黑亮亮的眼睛看着豆丁一样的鹿丸和他。  
被扰了静谧的午后时光的阿婆们，慈祥的叫他们过去吃糖，鹿丸倒是长了点心眼不肯去，鸣人却哇啊一声的过去了，气得他翻白眼。  
这边的房子不高，普遍的只有五六层，房顶上刚有人种菜，更多的是种了三角梅和藤本月季，红的紫的粉的装点着屋顶，就那么和建筑融为一体，漂亮得移不开眼。  
见过那个花之后，他回家之前悄悄的摘了一朵藤本月季，回到家拿给水门，问他家里也能不能种上这个花，水门接过花把他抱起来说，爸爸看看这是什么，如果可以的话就种。  
查清楚后的水门和玖辛奈忙活了一个周末，把它栽在了凉亭的旁边，藤蔓顺着柱子爬上了凉亭顶，第二年晚春的时候，深红色的花开满了凉亭。鸣人兴奋的在凉亭里蹿上蹿下，兴奋的大叫。  
后来他一点点的长大，花也一点点的繁茂，水门又给花搭了好几个架子，架子下面放了一张长长的桌子。春天的时候，他们三个人有时候还有鹿丸，把桌子洗干净，然后下午就待在下面吃下午茶。没搬出来一个人住之前，他下午常常一个人待在那里睡午觉，然后被上班回家的水门喊醒吃饭。  
鸣人穿出小街，再拐了两个弯就到了会场外面，他把车锁在车棚里，站在门口等鹿丸。上周他去木叶和鹿丸说起最近，他尽量正常的面对卡卡西，但是晚上总是会做梦，怎么也离不开的封闭的房间，总是差那么一点的距离的出口。  
他心底很清楚，他喜欢上了卡卡西，但他并不觉得解脱和轻松，他们商量着约了一个心理医生，今天鹿丸就是陪着他来的。即将去见医生，鸣人却已经期待未知的真相许久了，久到他觉得自己仿佛是跋涉了一整个沙漠终于能看见人烟的城市。  
“来了？那我们走吧。”鹿丸拿着外套过来，他的神情有些严肃，鸣人忍不住逗他，“鹿丸，你别这么严肃的说，我只是去问询一下的说，万一就是我记错了呢？”  
鹿丸知道他在宽慰自己，翻了个白眼一巴掌拍鸣人背上，“最好是你这个没谈过恋爱的笨蛋的错觉。”  
两人去前台确定了预约，护士领着他们往诊疗室走，一边走一边介绍这位医师的擅长的治疗方向，鹿丸想，我预约的我还不清楚？他转头发现鸣人听得特别的认真，一边听还一边配合的哇，好厉害啊......  
鹿丸想，都这会儿还有心思闹着玩，估计他心里也是有把握的。这么想着他们到了诊疗室，护士拦着鹿丸说，只能鸣人一个人进去，鹿丸皱皱眉有点不同意，鸣人笑着和他说没事的，开门进去了。  
鸣人关上门后，对着门板站了一会儿长长的出了一口气，他是告诉了鹿丸一些事情，但有些事情他说不出口，也不想他知道，所以他不能进来的时候，鸣人是有些庆幸的。  
诊疗室里飘着清淡的白木香，入眼可及的是坐在沙发上微笑着的医生和窗边翠绿的绿萝，和外面蔓延开来的藤本月季。  
“请坐。”医生指了指对面的躺椅，起身去拿了茶具来泡茶，“今天来有什么事？”  
医生的语气很平淡，就像是他们是相识已久的朋友，这极大的放松了鸣人的情绪。他顺从的坐下，想了一会儿说，“我其实恐婚。”  
“恐婚？”医生醒茶的间隙看了他一眼接着说，“现在恐婚的人很多啊，其实也正常不是吗？这对你造成了特别大的影响吗？”  
鸣人点点头，有些苦恼的说，“但我已经结婚了。”  
医生这下倒是有些惊讶，但他的职业素养很快的反应过来了问题的所在，“你结婚之前喜欢你的配偶吗？”  
“我都没见过他的说。”鸣人有些崩溃的说。  
“所以，你现在是喜欢上他了吗？”医生把茶杯放在鸣人身前的桌上，若有所思的问他。  
鸣人点点头。  
“那，这不是挺好的？”  
“但是我很痛苦，”鸣人仰面躺着，平静的说，“我和他在一起的时候，我尽量的让自己表现得很正常，但我其实和他一起的时候，我很难受。”  
医生在鸣人说的时候，不知不觉的拿出了本子开始记录，他问，“什么是你说的表现得很正常，有例子吗？”  
鸣人这次没有直接回答，他想了想说，“就是，我表现得很开心，不抗拒他的接近和照顾，但我其实真的不能接受，我觉得这好像是一座大山，压得我喘不过气，我又没办法反抗。”  
“为什么觉得自己接受不了他的关爱呢？”  
“我觉得不正常，我觉得他和我之间的关系不对，即使他的眼睛在告诉我他是喜欢我的，但我却不愿意相信。”  
“所以，你是不相信他的感情，是没有安全感造成的吗？”医生敲敲本子说，“如果你不介意的话，可以和我说点你爱人的事吗？”  
“他，是我爸爸的学生，他很帅气很温柔。我之前一直坚信我不认识他，但是我最近觉得我们是认识的，只是我忘了。”

“我忘了他，也忘了那只猫。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

医生记录的手停了下来，问道“什么猫？”  
“一只从小陪我长大的猫，我最近常常能看到它，事实上它在我高中的时候就已经死了，我不记得它，我......”鸣人有些失落的说。  
鹿丸坐在外面等了快两个小时鸣人才出来，他的脸色不是太好，鹿丸也没多问他什么，他本想说回木叶，但鸣人摇摇头说要回家，鹿丸想了想没拦他，而是租了共享单车和他一起回去。  
一路上鸣人也没怎么说话，鹿丸跟在他的身后，看他七拐八拐的骑着车，但红绿灯还是有好好的停下来，到了小区外面鸣人一脚撑着地，斜斜的坐在车上回头对鹿丸说。  
“我想去木叶住两天。”  
他们把车锁在楼下，鹿丸陪鸣人上楼，他一进门就感觉这个屋里多了一种温馨的有人在精心的照料的感觉。沙发上的抱枕多了几个，添了几个缀着橙花的，客厅的小桌上放着鸣人喜欢吃得零食薯片和水果。鹿丸换好鞋往里走了几步，厨房里添了些常用的厨具，菜刀案板都收拾得井井有条。   
“卡卡西不在家？”鹿丸打开冰箱看了下，在最上面找到了酸奶，拿了一袋出来。  
“不在，”鸣人的声音远远的从屋里传来，听见鹿丸问他话，他从门边伸出来脑袋说，“他最近工作室那边再协调工作，还有琳姐那边也在一直找他帮忙，早出晚归的快半个月了吧，应该还有一周左右。”  
“你们分开住的？”鹿丸走过去靠在门边问他。  
“那......那当然啊！”鸣人的话噎了一下，脸红红的说，“我，我之前又不喜欢他的说。”  
鹿丸表情一瞬间有点难以言喻 ，他实在没想到好友有了喜欢的人之后会是这么害羞的样子。  
“那成吧，那你怎么和他说你又离家出走了？”  
鸣人的手顿了顿说，“我不打算解释，反正又不是个多大的事。”  
鹿丸听了这话，有些愕然的看着鸣人，这个答案万不该出现在鸣人的口中。鸣人是什么样的人，勇往直前，说到做到。这种不负责任的话，从佐助从牙从小樱甚至是他的口中说出，都不奇怪，可第一个说出这个话的竟然是最不该说的鸣人。鹿丸的心像是被一只巨大的手揉皱了，沟沟壑壑里都是难以置信。  
鸣人说完这话，低下头继续收拾箱子，他抿紧了嘴提起箱子，站起身来看着他的眼睛里都是倔强和委屈，鹿丸在心里感叹了一声，认命的接过箱子好让他可以腾出手来背吉他。  
鸣人离开前给睡在沙发上的帕克加了狗粮和水，揉了揉他的头就要出门，帕克却没有和以前一样乖乖听话，一直绕在他的脚边不让他走，发现实在拦不住的时候又张开嘴咬住鸣人的裤脚，鸣人拖着它往外走也不肯松口，喉咙里传来呜呜的叫声。  
鸣人走到玄关，鹿丸打开门推着箱子在门外等他，鸣人把吉他递给他，蹲下身想把帕克抱起来，帕克却死死的不肯松口，眼看着鸣人的东西已经被拿出了门，呜咽的声音越来越大，鸣人的眼睛红红的把帕克的嘴掰开，拿出自己被咬湿的裤脚。他矮下身抱起帕克，脸狠狠的蹭了蹭它的头顶，把他放到玄关，快速的起身关门。  
门内的帕克隔着门板在哀哀的叫着，一声叠着一声，鸣人捏着拳头站在门外听着它的声音渐渐的低落下去，最后只剩下细不可闻的呜咽，他默然的从鹿丸手里拿过吉他，离开了门前。  
离开公寓的时候，鹿丸在想，他上一次来这里还是三个多月前，醉得不知今夕是何夕的鸣人家里多了一个英俊的男人，他当时就察觉到了这个事情的不正常，现如今比起那时候的情况更加复杂了，一件一件的事情像是线头一样全部缠在了一起，而源头就在卡卡西身上。  
下楼后，他俩先把鹿丸骑过来的共享单车放回附近的还车的地方，又打了个车，带着鸣人的山地车去了木叶。  
出云看见鸣人提着箱子带着吉他进来，笑着说，“你又离家出走了？”鸣人没给他一点反应直接上楼，出云笑着的脸一下僵了，再一看跟在后面的鹿丸，表情也不太好，他后知后觉的问，“老板......我刚刚是不是说错话了？”  
鹿丸冲他摆摆手说没有，也准备上去，刚到楼梯口又回头说，鸣人的山地车在外面，你看看把它弄到屋后面去，前面不太方便。  
出云在吧台里看着鹿丸上楼，出去给鸣人挪山地车。车很漂亮，黑色的车架漆了橙红的花纹，暗红色的轮胎，骑出去特别招眼拉风。  
鸣人上楼后，去了挂着他演出服的屋子，这个房间相对小一点，除了衣柜和床之外就没什么剩的空间，他打开柜子把演出的衣服挂在一边，又把箱子里的衣服一件件的拿出来挂好，鹿丸上楼从没合拢的门缝里看见他近乎是苛刻的在挂衣服，  
没有去打扰他，放了东西就下了楼。

酒吧的夜晚向来是喧闹不休，鹿丸在开店前和DJ说，今晚的音乐稍微松快一点，客人们也觉得换一种体验不错，都点了酒静静的听着歌聊天。鸣人躺在搂上，耳边围绕着轻快的音乐，他在想今天上午医生和他的对话。  
医生问他，卡卡西是什么样的人？  
他说，他是一个很帅气很温柔的人。  
那，卡卡西究竟是个什么样的呢？温柔？帅气？细心？还是体贴？  
鸣人想，这都不是他，这也都是他。  
卡卡西会给他擦头吹头发，会给他做早饭给他买蛋糕，给他炖梨汤做宵夜，给他摸头杀给他拥抱给他膝枕，在他危险的时候会拉住他，在他犯傻的时候会笑着告诉他没关系，也会在他茫然无助的时候帮他。  
鸣人想起了他们出去玩的最后一天，那天一早卡卡西和他吃了早饭就去还了车，鸣人问他那还了车今天出去怎么办？卡卡西那时候一手抓着相机一手拿了手机出来说，坐公交车。  
今天就坐公交车在这里转转，路上遇到想看的地方就下车去看，明明漫无目的却好像有一整个便签的待去之地。他们在酒店的对面等了快半个小时等来了一班车，卡卡西也没看是第几路，拉着鸣人就上去了。  
卡卡西坐在窗边，鸣人越过他看窗外的时候，阳光飘在了卡卡西的银发上跳舞。在车上没戴墨镜的他，因为光太热烈而微微眯起了眼睛，侧着的脸在树影里明明灭灭，他下意识的喊了声，卡卡西立马笑着转头看他，眼睛里像是盛满了温柔的湖泊，问他怎么了，他耳朵发烫有些不好意思的说，没事，就喊喊你。卡卡西笑着伸手点点他的额头，顺手捏了捏他的耳朵。  
他们没有目的的在那个城市流浪，卡卡西有时候会站在树边隔着树叶拍蓝色的天空，拍在路边打盹儿的猫狗，拍空旷的马路和悠闲的行人，拍干涸荒芜的土地和绿草茵茵的草坪，还会拍他。  
拍他飞起的头发和衣角、拍他奔跑时膝盖的弧度，拍他遮阳时的手指......  
鸣人回头时常常看见卡卡西在拍自己，鸣人一开始是有些惊讶，后来就随他去了，卡卡西总是从镜头里看着他，好像他的全世界就剩下了鸣人一个。玩到下午的时候，鸣人有些累，卡卡西还在拍他，他没好气的说现在的他邋里邋遢的，拍出来肯定不好看了。  
卡卡西笑着放下相机，从兜里拿出手帕给他擦汗，鸣人安分的坐着，顺手拿起他胸前的相机翻照片。其实他并没有过多的出现在相片里，有时候是衣角有时候是他的半张脸。  
唯一一张他的全身照是他蹲在草坪边上，中午浇灌的喷头从地面升起来，鸣人突然被水喷到吓得大叫着跳起来，水珠跃在空中，阳光在穿过水珠在镜头下泛着七彩的光，鸣人睁着蓝眼睛一脸的惊慌失措。  
卡卡西看他停在了那张照片，笑着揉了把他的头毛，把相机拿走了。

 

所以，卡卡西是个什么样的人呢？  
是个他喜欢的样子都有的男人。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

卡卡西凌晨时分摸黑回了家，他对着驾驶位的大和挥挥手，说了声开车小心就进了小区的大门。这段时间天气不是太好，本该是一件入夏的季节了，却还是像春末，雨一天连着一天。  
他打开门的声音惊动了趴在玄关的帕克，他摸索着开灯客厅壁的灯，帕克乌溜溜的眼看着他，哀伤的呜呜着，卡卡西不知道它怎么了，换下鞋想抱抱它。帕克却站起来往鸣人屋里走，一边走一边回头看他，卡卡西不明所以的跟在后面，直到帕克停在门口，对着门嗷嗷的两声让他开门。  
卡卡西蹲下去摸它头，说“帕克，这是鸣人的房间，没有他的同意我不好进去的，知道吗？”说完就想离开。  
帕克两步上前拦着他，对着他汪汪两声，又冲着门大叫，卡卡西脸色有些不好，帕克看他不动，张嘴咬着他的裤脚，把人往门口带，呜呜个不停，任凭卡卡西怎么哄它，承诺给它买零食买玩具都不行。  
卡卡西没办法，只好打开了鸣人的房门，看到床上没有人卡卡西虽说有些意外但也不着急，毕竟鸣人有时候在木叶酒吧待得太晚就不回来了也不稀奇。  
帕克看他把门打开，从卡卡西的脚边溜进屋里，在屋里转了几圈，最后停在了衣柜前，它坐在地上，叫着看看卡卡西又看看柜子。  
“帕克，你怎么了？你今天有点奇怪，是生病了吗？”卡卡西无奈的走过去，“是要我打开这个吗？”他一边说着一边打开了柜子。  
卡卡西顿时没了声音，柜子里的衣服少了泰半，几乎是搬家的节奏。他这才好好的打量了一番这个房间，鸣人的吉他被带走了，床上他最喜欢的抱枕、床头柜上他的谱子通通都不见了。  
帕克蜷在他的脚边呜咽，声音细细小小的可怜，卡卡西很久之后才蹲下去把它抱起来离开了鸣人的房间，关上门的时候他眼神黯淡的最后看了一眼屋里。  
卡卡西拿出自己的手机充上电，他急切的打开手机，未接来电和信息一个都没有。

鸣人什么都没说的离开了。  
当然他们俩都很清楚，卡卡西知道鸣人在哪里，而鸣人也知道卡卡西知道他在哪里，但他们有一种心照不宣的默契，鸣人的不告而别就是一个讯号。  
他们，暂时还是不要联系的好。

工作室那边的工作最后的收尾出现了问题，再加上琳那边一直找他协调下一期，他跟大和两个人，忙活了大半个月，终于赶好了回来，没想到鸣人却不声不响的离开了，根据帕克反馈的情况来看，估计也就是这两天。  
终究，还是晚了一点。  
他发现了鸣人最近有些的情绪有些变化，这个变化包括鸣人展现出了对他的喜欢，看着他的时候眼睛里的光是骗不了人的，但随之而来的是鸣人的痛苦。  
卡卡西一连好几天早上出房间都在客厅的沙发上看到鸣人，他留了个心房间门没关上留了一条缝，睡前又留了个心，所以他听到了鸣人半夜出来的声音。  
他不作声的把门缝开得大了些，看着鸣人喝了水路过沙发准备回房间的时候，突然笑着坐上了沙发，伸着手像是再摸什么，嘴里还小声的说着话，没一会儿鸣人就躺在沙发上睡着了。  
第三天，他出门去工作室的路上打电话把这些都告诉了纲手，她听完后叹着气说，大概是要醒了吧。她说完后，两人同时都沉默了，卡卡西过了一会儿说，我知道了，就结束了聊天。  
然后他就压着大和、压着整个工作室的加班，他隐约的感受到了平静日常下的暗涌，他摇着船载着鸣人，稍有不慎两个人都会被卷进水里，却没想到还是晚了一步。  
卡卡西有些头疼的揉着山根，现在这样的情况也不能贸贸然的去木叶找鸣人，他长叹一口气，仰面躺倒在沙发上。帕克趴在他的身边，黑豆似的眼睛看着他，卡卡西摸着它的头想了好久，还是决定明天去找纲手问问该怎么解决。

 

鸣人没吃晚饭就躺着睡着了，半夜被饿醒看着房间还有些懵，起床的时候眯着眼睛差点撞到了墙，去阁楼小客厅的冰箱里找零食的时候一脚踹到了沙发脚，痛得他眼角冒泪抱着左脚栽进了沙发里，这么一通闹下来哪还有什么瞌睡。

他从冰箱里摸出来一碗粥，看样子应该是鹿丸怕他半夜饿，特意给他准备好的，鸣人笑着把粥放进微波炉，调了中火两分钟，顺便靠在桌边缓缓他刚刚被撞的脚。天气不好但能见度还能将就，鸣人看向窗外，晚上的云厚得像是坠在人头顶，看得他心烦意乱，叮的一声微波炉响了，他小心的把粥端到桌边准备吃。  
喵~  
鸣人不意外的又看到了这只猫，他只要半夜醒过来，就会见到它。猫轻盈的从柜子上跳下来，窝进鸣人的怀里，收起指甲的爪子去扒拉鸣人拿着勺子的右手。  
他拍拍猫的脑袋，把他往大腿再团了团说，“你不能吃这个的说，乖一点啊。”  
猫好像个听懂了似的收回了爪子，跳到桌上去舔猫。鸣人把碗收进柜子里回来，那只猫就消失了，好像它就是来陪鸣人吃个夜宵的。

 

第二天，鸣人醒了之后下楼找到鹿丸，说自己约了昨天的医生，吃了午饭就准备过去了。鹿丸想了片刻点点头说知道了，又把他拉到一边问如果卡卡西过来找他的话，他话还没说完，鸣人就笑着说放心啦，他不会来的说。鹿丸看他迷之自信，只好接受了这个说法。  
吃过午饭，鸣人和昨天一样骑了车出门，胸前斜背着小挎包，对着门口的鹿丸和出云挥挥手踩着车走远了。  
昨天出云和他打招呼，他没有理他，甚至还在生气。他最近情绪的波动特别大，而且不好控制，面对这个变化他有些紧张，正好昨天约了那个医生继续聊做开导找记忆，这个也可以说说。  
鸣人这么想着推开了诊疗室的门，医生和昨天一样的温和招待他。  
“昨晚，我又看见猫了的说。”鸣人缩在椅子上说。  
“然后呢？”医生拿着笔问他。  
“然后啊，它陪我吃了个宵夜就回去了。”鸣人笑着回答。  
“看起来你很喜欢它，”医生做了个总结，鸣人点点头同意，他接着又说，“还是想不起它叫什么吗？”  
鸣人慢慢的隐去了脸上的笑，“我也不知道，可我就是想不起，好奇怪啊。”  
医生拿着本子坐到他对面，他用笔有节奏的敲着本子，许久后问鸣人，“催眠，你要试试吗？”  
鸣人皱着眉毛，有些不乐意，但他其实也知道大概也只能这样，最后还是同意了。

“你现在几岁？在干什么？”  
“十七岁，读高二，想办个乐队。”  
“哦，乐队叫什么决定好了吗？队员也找好了？”  
“嗯，叫木叶乐队，队员都是我的同学。”  
“家里养动物了吗？”  
“......嗯，好像......是只猫。”  
“什么样的？”  
“金色的，穿着白袜子，眼睛很漂亮。”  
“它叫什么名字？”  
“......叫什么名字，叫......什么名字，叫什么......名字，不行，想不起来。怎么......都想不起来。”鸣人回答的声音开始颤抖，他的手不自觉的握紧，呼吸也开始急促，医生赶紧换了下一个问题问他。  
“没关系，那这只猫后来呢？”  
“......死了，高二暑假的时候被车撞死了。”  
“那一年你遇见什么人了吗？很重要的那种？比如你特别喜欢他。”  
“............”鸣人没有回答，医生再问了一遍也依旧没有回答，剩下的也都是缄默，医生坐到桌边去理笔记，等着他醒过来。  
鸣人悠悠转醒的时候，头有些疼，扎着神经抽着难受，他的目光在屋里转了一圈停在了医生身上。  
“我刚刚整理了一下你的情况，你的记忆确实是被封闭了一部分，但是很遗憾我才疏学浅并不具备这个能力替你揭开，可能是差一个进去的钥匙，但估计这个钥匙也不在你手里，因此我也没有办法了。”  
鸣人的表情不是太好，鹿丸找得医生肯定是靠谱的，却没办法解决事情。医生看他的情绪有些低，于是主动提议说，“我们可以聊一点其他的，比如和你爱人有关的？”  
鸣人想了想说，“我最近睡不好，会失眠还容易烦躁，我想起他的时候就很焦虑，很难过，我不知道该怎么办。你说让我和你聊聊他，可我都不知道该怎么和你描述他，他那么好，我都说不出他的一半来。”

 

“我一边无可自拔的沉溺于喜欢他的心情，一边被浓浓的悔恨和自责淹没，浮沉着、煎熬着。”

 

“我想告诉他我喜欢他，但我更想离开他。”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

卡卡西跟纲手约在了一个她家附近的茶室，他推门进去看到纲手已经到了，正坐在窗边等他。这家店的装修设计很别致，绿植和屏风把他们分成了一个一个的小隔间，是一个不错的聊天的地方。  
“来了？”纲手打了声招呼，把服务生叫了过来，  
“喝点什么？”纲手的面前只有一杯白开水，应该也是才到不久，卡卡西把单子递给她，纲手翻了两页最后选了乌龙茶。  
“你和鸣人之间的事情，我其实不是很清楚。七年前我被玖辛奈喊回来给鸣人做催眠的时候，她和水门都不知道其中有个你，”说到这里纲手叹了口气，接着道，“谁能想到那是你啊......”  
这话倒是不假，谁都没想到鸣人那个明明藏不住话的年纪，却偏偏把喜欢你的捂得滴水不漏，直到失去都被另外的痛苦盖了又盖。若不是有个细心的水门，谁也发现不了这个事。  
卡卡西放在桌下的手收紧，他苦笑了半晌，直到服务生把茶端上来，他才缓缓的吐出一句，“是啊......”  
纲手接下了服务生手里的茶壶，示意他可以走了。她拿过茶杯，斟好茶推给卡卡西，小小的空间里茶香满溢。  
“你说，看见鸣人在和什么说话？”纲手端着杯子问他。  
“嗯，熟稔、亲昵、自然。”卡卡西点点头。  
“我虽然暂时封了那部分的记忆，但其实留了两把钥匙，”纲手隔着升腾着雾气的茶汤看着卡卡西，“一个是猫的名字，一个是你的名字。”  
“所以，鸣人知道斯凯亚的时候......”这样一来，鸣人之前听到参加画展看到斯凯亚和知道他就是斯凯亚的时候的反应就都有了原因。  
因为钥匙在消失。  
纲手点点头，接着说，“但就像我刚刚说的一样，你只是附带的，我当时并不知道你，所以这个暗示下得很轻，要想起来也全靠鸣人自己，我并没有可以直接让他想起的能力。”  
“换句话说，猫是重点，你是附带，但你和猫是连在一起的。”  
卡卡西有些茫然，纲手解释的话他都听懂了，但是连在一起好像又有什么别的让他不明白。  
“这七年，鸣人一直没想起来，一是因为你不在国内，而且你销声匿迹了快五年，二是因为家里所有关于九喇嘛的东西，全被水门和玖辛奈收起来了，连带他的朋友都被提醒过，不要提起九喇嘛。”  
“虽然开始他们觉得奇怪，但都是很可靠的孩子，久而久之大家都默契的没有提起过，随着时间越来越久，也都渐渐的忘了。”  
“而你回来之后，鸣人接触到你，也看到了画展，斯凯亚作为一把钥匙开始消失，鸣人开始觉察到问题。”纲手点着桌面，看着卡卡西的眼睛认真的说，“而从你告诉我的情况来看，鸣人在和你接触的几个月里，重新喜欢上了你，他记忆的不完整以及心里潜在的对恋爱关系的不安全感不信任感在折磨他，他一面在你面前装作平常模样，一面陷在痛苦里挣扎。”  
“他焦虑、烦躁、消沉，对你的喜欢越多他心里的压力越大，于是引带着猫，也就是九喇嘛那把钥匙的破裂，他看到了猫的幻影。”  
卡卡西越听越心痛，拿着杯子的手控住不住的颤抖，手上的青筋因太过用力而暴起，许久他哑着声音开口。  
“现在的情况，我......我应该怎么办？”  
纲手看他痛苦自责，给自己续了一杯茶说道，“不能怎样，只能等。”  
“卡卡西，你知道圣经有句话吗？”  
纲手捧着茶杯看着窗外说，“圣经说，不要去惊动我的爱人，让他自己情愿。”  
卡卡西抬起有些红的眼睛看着她，“什么意思？”  
“就是别着急，这些都需要时间。你也别太过于自责，当年朔茂先生发生那样的事，是我们都不想看到的，就像今天鸣人和你这样，我们同样不愿意看到。虽然这句话很过分，但确实是只能交给时间了。”  
卡卡西沉默坐着，他何尝不知道现在的情况根本急不起来，只是就这么看着鸣人煎熬，他实在是于心不忍。  
无可奈何又无可奈何。  
“你电话里说，鸣人搬出去一句话没给你留，我看啊，这小子估计是真被你迷得狠了。”纲手话锋一转调侃卡卡西。  
卡卡西无奈的牵出一个笑，说“你要是没事，就帮我想想该怎么办，我总不能真的一点事情都不做，别打趣我了。”  
纲手轻哼一声，没搭理他，放下杯子走了，卡卡西跟在她身后也离开了。

 

他们位置的背面，鸣人和鹿丸坐在位置上，茶水洒了鸣人一身，他毫无反应。鹿丸在对面喊他，他一点都听不见，满脑子都只有卡卡西和纲手的话。  
鸣人湛蓝的眼睛里开始涌出泪水，开始是一滴顺着脸庞向下滑，越来越多蜿蜒着低落到桌子上。  
对不起，九喇嘛。我怎么可以忘了你。  
九喇嘛。  
九喇嘛。

 

鸣人那天是怎么回到木叶的，他没有印象，他只觉得自己终于被水里的浪打下了船，他惊慌失措的挥着手和脚，水流封住了他的呼吸，他痛苦的流着眼泪想要爬上去，身体却控制不住的往水底沉。  
黑暗、压抑、无可救赎。  
鹿丸带着鸣人进门，正擦着桌子的出云回头想问问他们聚会的情况，被鸣人失魂落魄流着泪的脸给吓住了，他拿着抹布惊慌的站起来，想问又不敢问。鹿丸摆摆手让他做自己该做的，拉着鸣人上了楼。  
阁楼的窗帘没有拉起来，屋里有些昏暗，鸣人坐在沙发上一言不发。鹿丸走到窗前一把拉开了遮光帘，打开窗户透气，鸣人喑哑的声音在他身后响起，“鹿丸，关上。”  
声音嘶哑，话都哽在喉咙里打转，鹿丸只好听他的话把窗帘拉起来。  
鸣人没再说话，看不分明的屋里他垂眸看着颤抖的双手，鹿丸看不得他这样，一把抓住他的手，竭力的握住他的指尖，哪怕他疼痛也好过空无一物。  
鸣人苦涩的开口，“九喇嘛......九喇嘛它，在我手里没了呼吸。”  
“它漂亮的身上全是血，白袜子的脚尖都染红了，叫声那么小那么弱，它就那么一点一点的在我手里没了声音。”  
“我在找他，我到处都找不到他，谁也不知道他去哪里了，九喇嘛跟着我出门，陪着我到处找他。我刚刚才抱过它，我才亲过它的耳朵和眼睛。后来下雨了，我急着过马路闯红灯的时候没注意，司机没撞到我，可是九喇嘛没了。”  
“它就缩在我的怀里，血一直流，它的白袜子一直扒拉着我的手，它哀哀的叫着，我都能听到它在跟我说好疼。我拼命的跑着想带它去医院，可是还没到，它就没声音了。”  
“雨那么大，它就这么在我怀里......”  
“死了。”

鸣人的声音越来越低，越来越哑，说到最后，连声音都听不到了，他的身体抖得厉害，眼泪一直掉。  
鹿丸揉了一把脸问他，“都想起来了？”  
“没有，有一部分还是记不起来，我明天去找纲手阿姨。”鸣人摇摇晃晃的站起来，满是眼泪的脸上牵出一个脆弱的微笑，默然的回了房间。  
鸣人缩在房间的床上，他想起了这段时间看到的九喇嘛，爱撒娇爱把自己团在他的胸前腿上，陪着他吃夜宵陪着他睡觉，可鸣人连低头看看双手都不敢。  
他怕一看，满手都是九喇嘛的血，好似从来都没洗干净过，就一直在那里，提醒着他，九喇嘛，没了。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

鸣人一早就给纲手打了电话说要去找她，声音嘶哑难听，纲手说直接来就行了，又问他你声音怎么了，鸣人笑着糊弄，有些上火，纲手没多想，直接把地址给了他，让他到了门口敲门，鸣人应声乖巧说好。  
鹿丸站在屋里看他拿钥匙拿钱包拿手机，又跟着他下楼，出云眼神关切的看向鸣人，鸣人却毫无反应。他照例想去拿山地车，鹿丸拦着他说，我开车送你，鸣人没有反驳。  
到了地方，鹿丸跟着他下车，想和他一起进去，被鸣人拦下了。  
“鹿丸，你让我自己去吧。”  
“我在下面等你。”鹿丸看着憔悴的鸣人许久才说出这句话。  
鸣人点点头，自己上了楼。  
他站在门前，轻轻敲了三声门，就听到了门里传来踢踢踏踏的声音，门随之开了，纲手上下看他一遍，“进来把门关上。”

“怎么，来找我干嘛？”纲手脱了鞋倚在沙发上问他，“还有你这样可不像是上火的......”  
“催眠。”鸣人突然开口，纲手表情一僵，很快反应过来带着疑问看着他。  
“你们昨天的话我听到了。”纲手摆弄着抱枕的手停了下来，“所以，来找纲手阿姨，把我的催眠解了。”  
纲手慢慢的坐直了身体，鸣人的眼神异常认真严肃，有不达目的誓不罢休的狠劲儿，她叹口气，知道这下肯定是糊弄不过去了，只好答应他。  
“七年前，玖辛奈找到我，说九喇嘛因为意外没了，你好像也不太对劲，后来还是水门说直接让你忘了，整天不着调的忘东忘西的也不错。后来就把你关于九喇嘛的记忆给模糊了，高二那会儿除了学校的大部分事情也都处理了下，尤其是九喇嘛离开前。你不会刻意的去想起那一年，自然也不会记起这个事情。”

鸣人醒过来的时候，距离他上楼也不过两个小时，他疑惑的看着纲手，自己好像并没有想起什么。  
“需要时间，就这几天吧，睡醒了你可能就都想起来了。”纲手摆摆手，脸上带着倦色说，“我知道你想知道关于卡卡西的事情，虽然由我来说并不太好，但是你去问他，他也肯定是不会说的。”  
“七年前，他为什么什么都没有留下就走了？”鸣人失落的问。  
“七年前啊，”纲手问他，“你知道他比你大几岁吗？”  
鸣人被问得一僵，他试着想了想结婚证上登记的时间，半晌摇摇头说不知道。刚结婚的时候忙着疏离讨厌他，好容易关系缓和了又忙着live，从沙漠回来只顾着躲他，在卡卡西几岁这个事情上面没分出半点心思。  
“七岁，所以七年前他和你现在一样大。”纲手扯过身后的抱枕，软软的倚在沙发上，“你既然听到了我们的话，肯定也听到我提起了朔茂这个名字。”  
鸣人不明所以的点头，“好像是......他的爸爸？”  
“嗯，卡卡西的父亲，旗木朔茂。朔茂先生当时和队员在意大利的酒店，接连三次的5级以上的地震，引起了雪崩，全部团员都被埋在了酒店里。第一次地震的消息传来时，卡卡西联系了朔茂先生，说是没事情，但没多久的第二次、第三次，他没能联系上，之后雪崩的消息传回来，他连夜买机票飞过去，却因为地震而被滞留在机场整整一天，等他的飞机落地已经是雪崩第三天，到救援现场的时候朔茂先生还没有被找到，整个团队只有一个摄影师活了下来，他躺在病床上含着泪告诉卡卡西，是他父亲用自己的命救了他。”鸣人越听表情越发的难看，事情的严重程度显然超出了他的现象，远赴异国他乡却只得到了父亲的死讯，当时的卡卡西该有多么的难过。  
“卡卡西办好了朔茂先生的葬礼后，接下了他当时在做的片子，和带土跋涉在人迹罕至的无人区里，别说回国我们连他在哪里都不知道，只有偶尔带土会给你爸爸打电话，但也从不说他们的近况。直到一年多前带土才突然回来，说是已经弄好了，我们的心这才放下来。然而卡卡西还是没回国，要不是水门和他说起你，他怕是还要过些年才会回来了。”  
纲手说到这里像是想起什么似的坐起来问鸣人，“你卧室不有一个相框吗？”看着鸣人没反应过来又说，“你高中的一个照片，你妈不是和我说你放在床头柜旁边的吗？”  
鸣人这才反应过来的点点头，“卡卡西从来没有丢下过你，你回家好好看看相框。”  
“你们啊，一个含蓄一个粗心，你年纪小不敢冒进他比你大却怕唐突踽踽不前，太看重对方 又过于看轻自己。”  
说完这话，纲手对他摆摆手，自己回了房间，鸣人垂着头坐在沙发上，然后起身离开了。  
鹿丸第三次看手表的时候，鸣人从楼道里出来了，他脸上没什么表情，却平白的让鹿丸觉得他很伤心。  
“鹿丸，你把我送回我爸妈家吧，”鸣人坐进车里，边系安全带边说。  
“好，你现在怎么样？”鹿丸把车倒出来，左拐出了停车场，导航的声音在车内想起，一板一眼的通知着路况。  
“没事，大概就是他错过我我错过他吧。”说完鸣人拉下遮光板闭上眼不说话了。鹿丸在等红灯的时候，扭头细细的看鸣人，这段时间他瘦了不好，精神也远不如之前好，这才来木叶住一周，鹿丸就好几次发现他半夜站在窗边，白天的时候常常是在沙发上昏昏欲睡又惊醒，脸上总是怅然若失又不掩惊惧。鹿丸悄悄的给他准备了好些安神的香助眠的茶也都没有起效，现在终于要揭开最后的那层纱，鹿丸的心里却丝毫没有轻松的感觉。  
鹿丸和鸣人回到家里，水门和玖辛奈都不在家，鸣人打开门直奔自己的房间，再次打开这扇门，他的心情有些忐忑。上一次来他满心的轻松，从卡卡西的身边离开暂时偷来一点喘息的空间，而这次他是来寻找被他遗忘被他们都错过的曾经。  
鸣人深吸了一口气扭开门把，快步进去拿起了床头柜边的相框。这时候他才认认真真的观察那个时候的自己，眼角眉梢漫着的不仅仅是少年的意气风发，还有和你去闯荡世界无所畏惧的炽烈爱情。  
少年时期的爱情热烈得像是簇簇升腾着的篝火，在黑夜里耀眼夺目，疯狂勃发的温度能把人燎得脸红面热燎得心里的汽水瓶盖儿都翻出来。  
鸣人反复的看着手里的相框，把照片小心的拆了出来，翻过来什么也没看到，鹿丸拿过去，在相框夹缝的地方拿出来一张小小的纸条，遒劲的笔迹写一句话和一串数字：  
不知道你什么时候才会看到它，慢慢来，我等你。  
鸣人看着那串数字，下意识的掏出了自己手机，打开通讯录找出卡卡西的号码对照。  
一模一样的数字排列，就像卡卡西那句话一样，慢慢来，我等你。  
鸣人抓着那张纸，用力到骨节泛白，他抬头笑着对鹿丸说，“他等了我七年，风霜雨露在等我，生死未卜也在等我。”  
笑着笑着眼泪竟是落了下来。  
多讽刺，我以为你不要我了，你却还在等我的电话。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

早上的阳光刚刚爬上窗帘腰的时候，鸣人睁开了眼，浮生大梦一场，该想起来的终究还是想起来了。  
昨天他和鹿丸赶在他爸妈回家前，带着相框回了酒吧，晚上他不肯睡，鹿丸拿他没办法灌了一大杯的热牛奶给他，把门关上手机拿走，他烙饼一样的翻了半个小时，终于意识开始迷糊的睡着了。

这一次的梦里，他成了十七岁时和阳光一样耀眼的少年，骑着车追着风穿行在城市的大街小巷。和卡卡西第一次见面的那天，他难得的没骑车，背着吉他匆匆的追着一只圆屁股的柯基，拐角撞进了卡卡西的怀里。  
然后被蹭了一身的烤茄子。  
“啊！这什么啊！”鸣人往后一大跳，校服上沾满了烧烤的酱料，他愤愤的抬头看着一脸无辜举着烤串儿的卡卡西......和他白衬衣上的一团油渍，又心虚的低下头。  
少年灵动的眉眼藏不住任何的小心思，所以那惊艳的一眼也被卡卡西收进了眼底。他看了看手里没吃上的烤茄子，又看了看少年和自己脏污的衣服，再想起刚刚脚边迅速蹿过的狗，无奈的扶额叹气。  
“我家就在这里，去换件衣服吧。你这样......也不好回家。”卡卡西指了指鸣人身后的建筑，偏头笑着说。  
鸣人的脚碾了碾地上的石子，想了想配合着卡卡西往另一边歪头说，“好啊。”

卡卡西把鸣人带回家，一进屋鸣人就自来熟的放下了吉他，喊着好热好热好热就冲进了浴室。  
卡卡西回卧室换下了脏的衬衣，换了一套米色宽松的家居服，然后给鸣人找衣服。鸣人这个情况，他都分不清这到底是自来熟还是没防备心？  
他把衣服拿到浴室外面，敲了敲门说，“衣服在外面的凳子上，内裤是我昨天刚去超市买的，洗过了你直接穿。”  
然后他在心里补了一句，有点大。  
“知道了的说。”鸣人的声音夹杂着浴室的水声有些模糊，卡卡西去厨房找了杯子倒水，拿了两片用冰糖腌好的柠檬片放进去，想了想又拿出蜂蜜添了小半勺。  
猜他应该不爱吃酸。  
卡卡西这样想着，把水端出去刚放到小桌上，鸣人就浑身水汽的出来了。他指指桌上的杯子，鸣人湿着头发过来端着杯子仰头一口气喝完了，给了一个字的评价。

酸。

卡卡西笑了，果然，猜对了。  
鸣人穿着卡卡西的T恤和短裤，十七岁的少年骨架还没完全张开，卡卡西的衣服他穿着大了不止一个码，领口没拉好，露出左边半个肩膀和锁骨来，支棱着的骨头隐约可以看到。头发湿漉漉的向下滴着水，打湿了衣服，卡卡西这才反应过来鸣人没有擦头发的毛巾，匆匆的进了浴室。一进去他看到了浴室里原封不动的毛巾，便猜到了鸣人没动过他的私人物品，连询问都没有过，倒是个热情又懂礼貌的，让人生不起一点讨厌的心。  
卡卡西把毛巾搭在鸣人的头上，“擦擦。”  
鸣人嗯嗯的点点头却动弹，手指飞快的在手机屏幕上划来划去，没有想要动的样子，卡卡西无奈的只能试探着上手，鸣人却是连躲都不躲，大笑着和他道谢，一点不见外的样子。  
次日鸣人带着衣服骑着车过来还他衣服的时候，没想到扑了个空，鸣人没办法只能找邻居借了便签纸写了塞他门缝里，让他去邻居家取衣服。本以为就只是一段有味道的萍水相逢，不料一周后鸣人一个人晃到中央公园的时候，看到了举着相机拍照的卡卡西。  
鸣人挎着吉他，轻轻的放到地上，看见卡卡西放下了相机，猛地从后面扑了上去，“哟，又见面啦~”  
卡卡西被他猛力冲击，脚步不稳的往前趔趄几步才堪堪站稳，他一手伸到后面扶助鸣人的背一手稳住挂在脖子上的相机说，“是啊，又见面了。”  
“小冒失鬼。”卡卡西把人放下来转过身屈指敲了敲鸣人的额头，看见他的吉他又问他，“来这边干嘛的？”  
“疼......”鸣人嘟囔着揉额头，回头捡起自己的吉他，“来这边，顺路来公园看看的说。”  
卡卡西举着相机在公园里四处取景，鸣人就亦步亦趋的跟在他身边，卡卡西发现他总有办法出现在自己的镜头里，他想拍湖面，鸣人就蹲在边上逗金鱼，拿着从旁边的阿姨手里讨来的鱼食，不知不觉的卡卡西的镜头就跟着他转了。  
晚上回去清理照片的时候，卡卡西看着满屏幕的鸣人，有些说不出话，摇摇头选出来再细细的修了，保存的时候想了想特意建了一个文件夹，取了名字叫小太阳。  
鸣人三不五时的总会来他家这边，有时候提着买好的吃的过来他却不在家的时候，他就把袋子挂在门上，再摸出便签写“鸿雁传书当信使，我当外卖员~”角落里画了一个叼着鱼的小猫。  
卡卡西第一次回家看见门上的袋子，以为是挂错了，拿起来的时候看到便签上可爱的大口娃娃字体，想起了之前让他拿衣服的那个留言，笑眯眯的提着袋子进屋。  
来的次数多了，鸣人也摸清了卡卡西出门的规律，总会在他在家的时候来，卡卡西也不烦他，总是笑着招呼他。  
“不在家的时候，你去哪里了啊？”鸣人咬着牛肉干含混的问。  
“我啊，去乐器行教学生了啊~”卡卡西给他拿了瓶酸奶，在他旁边坐下。  
“诶？你是老师吗？”鸣人兴奋的说，“那你教什么的啊？”  
“架子鼓。”卡卡西摆弄着桌上的绣球道。  
鸣人来了兴趣，放下酸奶，双眼放光的看着卡卡西，“我也想学的说！”  
卡卡西放下手里的拿来施肥用的小铲子，无奈的说，“你不是弹吉他吗？”  
“但是啊！但是啊！架子鼓超帅的说！”鸣人拽着卡卡西的袖子，开始胡搅蛮缠的撒娇，“呐呐，教我嘛教我嘛，卡卡西老师~~”  
卡卡西被他拉得晃来晃去，只好拍拍他的头答应他。

“啊！太好了！最喜欢卡卡西老师了！”

鸣人就这样断断续续的学架子鼓，一开始并不顺利，鸣人花了很多的时间在记各种不同的鼓和镲片还有怎么演奏上，吉他在演奏的复杂上，至少他目前接触的并没有架子鼓这么复杂。  
卡卡西看他老是记不住，一开始还有点生气，时间长了看他自己打完了回头心虚的看着自己，竟也觉得有些可爱，像是做错事的小猫怕他的责骂，他耐心的上去一遍一遍的教他，花了快一个月的时间鸣人总算是记住了。  
他们俩同时长长的出了一口气，总算是记住了，剩下的慢慢纠正练习。  
“你几乎每天都来这边，你不和同学去玩他们也不问你？”卡卡西端着水杯靠在桌边问他。  
“没事的说，鹿丸的妈妈从牙的家里抱了一只小狗回去，最近家里手忙脚乱的照顾奶狗呢，我说我回家练吉他，他不知道我来这里了。至于佐助忙着回家看哥哥，没时间管我，下课了比谁都溜得快。”鸣人笑嘻嘻的站起来，绕到卡卡西的身边，端起另外一杯水一口气喝完了。  
“看？哥哥？”卡卡西有些疑惑，什么叫看哥哥？  
“哦，就是佐助的哥哥刚从国外回来，好几年没见了。”鸣人手撑着桌子坐起来，晃着脚说，“他啊，特别喜欢他鼬哥，恨不得能黏在他哥身上的说。”  
他的脚踝就在光里晃来晃去，皮肤下青色的血管，瘦削的踝骨，在卡卡西的眼里一一呈现。  
卡卡西软了眼神，伸手摸了摸鸣人汗湿的发梢，“那你呢？你喜欢谁？”  
鸣人听到问话，不自觉的红了脸，支支吾吾的半晌没说出来，卡卡西保持着微笑弯着眼一直看着他，鸣人躲闪了半天，最后视死如归的看着卡卡西说，“卡卡西......老师，”  
“嗯？”卡卡西的手顺着他的头发往下，摸上了他的耳朵，还在继续往下，眼看着就要到脖子后面。  
“最喜欢卡卡西老师的说！”鸣人闭着眼睛不敢看他，大声的说，撑在桌面上的手紧张的捏紧了拳头，脚尖都崩了起来。  
卡卡西没有回答，手在鸣人的耳朵摩挲了很久，空气里传来一声轻笑，手也随之离开。  
“这个送你。”  
鸣人睁开眼，是一个相框，满是银杏叶的路上，他穿着白色的校服，背着吉他向着卡卡西走来。  
“这个......这个是，上个月拍的？”鸣人揉揉还有些烫的脸，接过相框。  
“嗯，很好看，洗出来给你一份。”卡卡西站在他一步远的桌前温柔的说，仿佛那不仅仅是一张照片。  
卡卡西对鸣人说，他教架子鼓是业余的，主要的还是摄影，作品留的名字叫斯凯亚，鸣人看着那张相片，在心里念了又念，斯凯亚斯凯亚......

那晚回家的路上，天边的云红彤彤的很漂亮，迎面拂来的风也很温柔，卡卡西最后那句“再见”也很动听。  
鸣人在心底默默的说，明天，再见。

 

却没想到，已经没有了明天。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

“喂？”卡卡西放下梳子，拍了下帕克的脑袋让他自己去玩，这才拿起手机接电话。

“哟！”鸣人健气的声音通过手机传出来，卡卡西有些惊讶，怎么会突然给他打电话？他本打算今天去木叶抓人，没想到电话倒是打过来了。  
“木叶今晚有表演的说，你来吗？”鸣人站在阁楼的窗边，后院里不知道是谁种的芍药，已经开得残败的花叶里，斜斜的伸出来几只蒲公英，花盘还未成熟，亭亭的立在花盆里。  
卡卡西没说话，他直觉觉得鸣人似乎有点奇怪，但电话藏起太多的东西，他只能凭鸣人的声音来判断，沉吟半晌还是说了好。  
鸣人似乎很开心，他兴奋的说，“那你晚上来吧，我就先去准备了的说！”  
挂了电话后卡卡西也想不出来鸣人到底是怎么了，放弃的摇头进房间换衣服去了。

今晚的木叶看起来和之前没有任何差别，顾客三三两两的坐在位置上笑着聊天，出云照旧站在吧台后面，为每一位去点单的顾客尽心的调酒，看见卡卡西进来了然的对他笑笑，指了指他面前的椅子，示意卡卡西坐下。  
“工作差不多了？”出云拿了一杯苏打水给他。  
“嗯，收尾了。”卡卡西笑着回答，出云的这个问题显然是有人之前说过他是去忙工作，而这个人除了鸣人也不作他想，顺着说总是没错的，再说也是实话。  
“差不多了。”出云看了眼墙上的钟说道，“鸣人说他八点的时候上台。”  
卡卡西点点头，扭着椅子转向舞台，没开灯能隐约的看到有几个人贴着墙边过去了。  
音乐声响起的时候，卡卡西不着痕迹的皱了一下眉，心里的那份违和的感觉越来越重，就像是暴风雨来临前低飞的海燕，沉重的翅膀想逃离想高飞，压抑得却无法振翅。

I wish I was special,   
我多希望自己真是与众不同的   
you're so fuckin' special.   
你却那么该死地特别   
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.   
但我只是一个懦夫，只是一个怪人   
What the hell am I doing here?   
天啊我究竟在这儿做什么？   
I don't belong here.   
我与这里本格格不入。

鸣人的声音很轻，像是羽毛拂过手心的柔软触感，又像是情人耳畔的呢喃，低低的摩挲在耳际，用能烫红脸的声线，一字一句的说我爱你。  
他挑了好些这种节奏和氛围都很好的歌，有顾客自发的摇着摇着下到了中央，围成一团跳舞，卡卡西坐在位置上没有动，他的眼睛黏在鸣人身上没有动过半分。鸣人抱着吉他在台上抖腿，转过头来对他笑笑挑挑眉毛再眨眨眼，卡卡西端着出云新调给他的酒慢慢的也放下了之前的疑惑，放松下来倚在吧台上看他。  
“最后一首歌，是送给坐在那边的银发先生的说，”鸣人说着停了下来眼神专注的看着卡卡西，大家都以为他还要说什么，等了半天他却低低的笑了。  
重摇滚的音乐总是听起来让人的肾上腺素倍增，急促的鼓点、交织在一起的乐声、声嘶力竭的主唱和一群狂欢的酒鬼，在酒吧内燃起了空前的热情。  
鹿丸找到出云，按照鸣人交代他的话，让他调好了酒，放在卡卡西的位置旁边。 

鹿丸帮忙着扶鸣人的卡卡西叫了车，嘱托了一句注意安全后关上车门回了店里，鸣人没有告诉他准备怎么做，他也没有过问，具体是个什么情况他也是一知半解，但这并不妨碍他配合鸣人的动作。  
鸣人今天把卡卡西叫过来，然后选择跟着人回去，大概也是想好了要怎么办了吧。

故事终于要落幕了。

卡卡西扶着他坐在后排，鸣人的脸被酒熏得泛红，闭着眼靠在卡卡西的肩膀上，小声的嘀咕别的小朋友都被接回家了，你怎么才来接我，听得卡卡西发笑。  
“不是你自己离开家的吗？小野猫？”卡卡西的手轻抚着鸣人的发根说道。  
鸣人不安分的动动头，手往旁边一抱，搂着卡卡西的肩膀不松手，嘴有意无意的蹭在卡卡西的脖子上。卡卡西把他抱好免得他往座位下缩，司机从后视镜里看了他们好几眼，笑呵呵的说，“你和你弟弟感情真好。”  
卡卡西笑着还没来得及反驳说不是兄弟，怀里的鸣人噌的支起了脑袋，气势汹汹的睁着醉眼瞪着司机，“才不是兄弟的说！结婚了！”  
刚吼完就跟断电了一样又倒回卡卡西的肩窝，卡卡西憋着笑。鸣人刚刚瞪着眼要找司机在哪儿，结果醉太凶，眼睛看到副驾驶去了，司机被他凶得一愣，嘴嚅动几下愣是没接上话，鸣人还不肯停的继续说。  
“哪里像兄弟了？明明就不是，他白头发我橘头发，这能是兄弟啊......”一边说着，鸣人还要爬起来指着卡卡西的脸说，“看看这发色的差别就知道不是了的说。”  
司机被这么数落也不生气，稳稳的开着车，笑着调侃卡卡西说，“生活很精彩啊~”  
卡卡西摁着鸣人的后脑勺把人拍回怀里，说“是啊，整天跟个长不大的孩子似的。”  
鸣人挣扎着还要起来，卡卡西凑近他的脖子亲了下他的耳朵，悄声说“乖，马上就到家了。”  
不知道是听懂了还是害羞，鸣人趴在他胸口不动了。

给司机道过谢后，卡卡西背着鸣人回去，在车上休息了一会儿，鸣人好像清醒了些，晚上的风吹在他脸上，凉凉的很舒服。鸣人握紧了自己环住卡卡西脖子的手，歪着脸蹭了蹭卡卡西的肩膀，他动动自己的身子扒着卡卡西的背往上挪了挪，把嘴移到了卡卡西的脖子边。  
“卡卡西老师......”  
“......”鸣人嘴里的酒气喷了卡卡西一脸，但他却没有反应，直到进了楼里，他才低低的嗯了一声。  
鸣人等了半天才听到回答，他满意的抬起头用自己的脸去蹭卡卡西的耳朵，嘴里还不着调的哼着歌，卡卡西认真听了一段，也没听出来是什么。  
“扶着我，站好。”卡卡西到门前把鸣人放下来，说着让鸣人扶着自己，鸣人跟个醉猫一样，根本不知道什么叫扶着，脚一落地就搂住卡卡西的脖子，头埋进去不肯好好站着。  
“好好，那你抱紧了~”卡卡西环紧鸣人的腰，从兜里掏出钥匙，艰难的打开门，把鸣人抱进去。  
卡卡西把鸣人放上沙发，在一旁坐下喘气，鸣人看着他狼狈的样子哈哈大笑。  
“要是醒了，就洗澡去。”卡卡西指指浴室，没好气狠敲了鸣人一个爆栗。

“卡卡西......老师呐......”鸣人去了浴室洗澡，卡卡西仰靠着沙发背上头疼的揉着山根，他不知道鸣人是故意的还是无意的。如果说是故意，那他是想起来了，那晚上的一系列违和感都有了理由，如果说是无意识的，那也有可能，毕竟他之前就喊过一次。  
卡卡西叹口气，刚想起身去给鸣人倒杯水，鸣人就浑身湿淋淋的出来了，他拿着毛巾和小板凳自然的坐到了卡卡西身前低下头，卡卡西挑了下眉，给他擦头发。刚擦到半干，鸣人突然动了。   
他挥掉了卡卡西手里的毛巾，转身扑进了他怀里，由下往上的盯着卡卡西，双手在他的腰后抱得死死的。  
“怎么？”卡卡西摸了下他头发，感觉还行，温柔的问他。  
鸣人一眨也不眨的看了他好一会儿摇摇头，从小板凳上起来，跨坐在卡卡西的大腿上搂着他，湿漉漉的头发在卡卡西的衣领上晕开水迹，好闻的沐浴液的味道萦绕在卡卡西的鼻尖。  
“想起来了？”卡卡西抱着他，抚摸着鸣人的背说道。  
“嗯，等我的电话很辛苦吧？”鸣人点点头，闷着声说。  
“嘛......还好吧。”  
“肯定是骗人的说。”  
“好吧，”卡卡西感觉到了肩膀上的湿润，无奈的把鸣人从怀里撕出来，捧着他的脸说，“很想你。下着暴雨赶路的时候，我就很想你，特别想听你的声音，更想你就在身边。”  
鸣人的眼泪一颗颗的顺着眼眶落下来，他哑着嗓子说，“那你下次告诉我啊，不告诉我我怎么知道......我不聪明又不细心，你送我的东西我都只敢好好的保存着，生怕笨手笨脚拆坏了心疼，就这么，就这么......”鸣人哭得不成样子，也说不下去。  
收到礼物的第二天下午，鸣人开心的去找卡卡西，敲了门没人开门，他又算了算发现不该不在，转念一想卡卡西估计是有急事走了，提过去的烧烤照旧挂在门上放了便签。  
可等他第二天去，袋子还挂在外面。  
人是很坚强的生物，即使是暂时的受挫也会给自己找理由振作起来。  
肯定会回来的。鸣人这样安慰自己，可他连续去了一个月都没有人，直到最后一次，他看见走廊上的搬家工人来来往往，脸色大变的抓住一个人问是哪一家住户，得到的确实卡卡西的屋子，再也哄骗不了自己。  
卡卡西，就是这样，一句话也没说的，离开了。  
他找遍了卡卡西常去的地方，乐器行的老板还和他抱怨，这么性格好的老师怎么说不见就不见了，突然找不到人接档是很麻烦的啊，鸣人只好木着脸和老板道歉告别，临走之前老板还和他说，如果卡卡西回来了，可以继续去他那里上班，鸣人嘴上应着好，心里却在想，可能是不回来了吧。  
他找不到卡卡西，焦虑得睡不好，带着九喇嘛出门没留心红绿灯，九喇嘛就被车撞死了。九喇嘛没呼吸的时候，他离最近的宠物医院还有半条街，他跪在雨里抱着九喇嘛，地面上晕开了红红的一整片，他抖着手气急晕了过去。  
再醒来就是在医院，水门和玖辛奈告诉他九喇嘛已经下葬了，鸣人嗯了一声就不再说话。出院后，半夜常常惊醒，梦里都是九喇嘛细细的惨叫，抑郁失眠焦虑暴躁情绪化，也不愿意出门去上学，水门只好给他请了假，说是去上了吉他的兴趣班，这才没引来鹿丸他们的怀疑。  
他没办法好好的睡觉，开始吃得越来越少，玖辛奈一开始以为他只是情绪低落吃不下，可从吃一碗变成半碗，最后几筷子，整个人极快的消瘦了下去，甚至还隐隐的出现了呕吐的现象。  
玖辛奈问他怎么了，他也什么都不说，只是笑着摇头把自己关在屋里，水门没办法只能给在外面的纲手打了电话。  
做催眠的时候，纲手怎么都问不出卡卡西的存在，没办法只能模糊处理，让他忘了九喇嘛。

 

如果记忆太痛苦，那就忘了吧。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❀现实向AU
> 
> ❀先婚后爱
> 
> ❀有糖有刀 有私设
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

不知道是谁先开始碰到谁的嘴唇，他们像两只野兽一样疯狂的撕咬着对方，鸣人的牙磕破了卡卡西的舌头，他疼得一缩把鸣人拎起来翻身压在沙发上狠亲，吸得鸣人的舌头发麻，两个人的嘴里都是铁锈的味道。

卡卡西压着他，右手顺着脸摸到耳朵后面，捏捏耳垂，嘴也跟着移到脖子上，他灼热的气息喷在鸣人的耳边，手从衣服的下摆滑了进去，掠过他平坦的腹部，往上停在了他的左胸口。

他的另一只手撑着自己，居高临下的看着身下的鸣人，他手掌心下的心脏砰砰的跳动着，鸣人眼角飞红，一双蓝眼睛里盈着泪水看着他，他的手搂着卡卡西脖子一使劲把人压下来，闭着眼又亲了上去。

卡卡西放在鸣人胸口的手收起，抚过他已经挺立的红果，拇指和食指用了点劲儿的捏着揉，相交的唇瓣间鸣人小声的哼哼，声音轻轻的挠在卡卡西的心间。他扯开鸣人上衣的带子，落了一个吻在鸣人的心口，复而伸手揉着他的另一边，他仰着头看伸长了脖子的鸣人，狠狠一口咬在他的胸口，牙齿碾合的力度，鸣人吃痛得紧挣扎，被卡卡西按着肩膀压着双腿，无处可逃。

“疼......卡卡西老师，疼的说......”鸣人开始求饶，眼里的泪水往下掉，卡卡西松口，亲了亲有些红肿的乳头，抬头吻住了鸣人的嘴，把他的话都堵在嘴里，徒留喉咙里呜呜的声音。

他探手挑开鸣人的睡裤，感受到手底下的触感后挑了下眉，凑在鸣人的耳边沉声问他，“没穿内裤？”  
鸣人听见他问话，心里一抖，耳朵通红，佯装镇定的说，“我忘了拿，就......唔”  
他话没说完，卡卡西的手猛地按住他已经半勃的性器，重重的、缓缓的碾磨，直逼得鸣人嘴里泄出气声，抓着卡卡西的手使劲儿的抓着他的衣服。

卡卡西感受到手里的东西变得越来越硬，顶端已经开始流水，濡湿了他的手心，他把那些都抹上鸣人的性器，然后握住了那一根手指打着圈儿的撸动，鸣人抱着身上人结实沉重的胸膛，嘴里舒服得轻吟。没等给他痛快，卡卡西的手摸了摸两颗浑圆的阴囊，一把拽下鸣人的裤子，掰着他的腿狠狠压着打开挤进去，鸣人哼哼的夹住卡卡西精瘦的腰身。

卡卡西的手摸了摸他身后的小口，指尖试探的探了探，微微张着有些湿润，鸣人挪着屁股往上躲，攀着卡卡西的肩膀喘气道，“包，我的包......里有”  
卡卡西伸长手摸过来，粗暴的拉开摸出了一小瓶的润滑剂还有一盒套子，又想起刚刚那微微张着有些湿润的穴口，明显是他洗澡的时候清洗过了，低低的笑着说，“蓄谋已久啊，鸣人......”

他单手拧开瓶盖，倒了小半瓶在手上，直接抹上了鸣人的大腿根，鸣人刚被冰凉的润滑剂刺得一惊，没缓过来卡卡西直接伸了两根手指进去，而后两指打着转的在里面按压着肠壁，鸣人的脑子浑浑噩噩，酒劲儿加上欲望，烧得他什么也不知道，扒着卡卡西的肩膀一会儿说难受一会儿又说慢点。

卡卡西抽出手指，半跪起来扯开了领带扔到一边，摸着鸣人颤抖的嘴唇，俯下身一边亲他，一边单手解着衬衣衣扣，他拉着鸣人的手到裤边，喊着他的舌头说，“解开。”  
鸣人抖着手，摸到了裤裆里那一团鼓起来的热度，咬了咬卡卡西脸，心一横拽开了扣子。黑色的内裤已经濡湿了，卡卡西放在他穴里的手已经增加到三根，隐隐有四根的趋势，鸣人扭着屁股不愿意，卡卡西一把压着他的腿说，“张开，别动。”  
他把鸣人抱着站起来，蹬掉了滑到脚踝的裤子，只穿着内裤抱着人进了房间。

卡卡西的房间比起鸣人的房间，布置显得有些稳重，鸣人全身光裸的躺在灰色的床单上，直勾勾的盯着窗边脱内裤的卡卡西。他有些急切的撸着自己的性器，等卡卡西跨上床压上来的时候，自觉的敞开腿，泛着水光的穴毫无遮掩的露在卡卡西的眼前。

他伸手接下了鸣人手里的活儿，拇指狠狠的磨过龟头，手指尖划过马眼，顺着柱身往下，手指合拢揉着底端和囊袋，他眼睛有些发红的看着无意识的轻声哼的鸣人，趁着他放松了情绪，右手捞起鸣人的胳膊，直接插了进去。  
鸣人的身体一瞬间紧绷了起来，卡卡西持续的刺激他的龟头和马眼，让鸣人放松，才一送到底。

“太大了......难受”鸣人的手抓着卡卡西的背，环着卡卡西的双腿用力的架着他的腰，卡卡西不说话，一手托起他的屁股，开始干他，鸣人双腿大张的合不拢，只能被卡卡西禁锢在怀里冲撞，他连连的喊着慢点慢点，卡卡西凑近他的耳边，吐出湿热又滚烫的话语，“爽吗？”

鸣人的声音又急又尖，他大口的喘着气，听见卡卡西的问话，点点头又摇摇头，讨好的亲着卡卡西的脸，断断续续的求他慢点。卡卡西把鸣人翻过去，扯来一个枕头垫在他的肚子下面，把人按下去趴着，被干的湿红的小穴翕张着，被卡卡西看个正着，鸣人还挣扎着要起来，被卡卡西抓着腰，狠狠的冲了进去。

鸣人的腰很细，后腰有两个漂亮的腰窝，被卡卡西撞得松了劲儿，跪立不稳的趴在被子枕头上，后入进得很深，鸣人的叫喊的声音一点都压不住的从嘴里吐出来。

卡卡西把他压得狠，整根几乎没出来，恨不得是两个囊袋都塞进去，顶得鸣人没力气再挣扎，他俯在鸣人的背上，叼着他后颈的肉不肯放，鸣人又哭又叫的求饶他也不松口，手顺着鸣人的腰往上，拉着他的乳头，鸣人抓着他健硕结实的手臂，扭过头来满脸泪的求他轻点慢点，卡卡西扯出一个笑，堵上他求饶的嘴。

卡卡西最后冲刺的时候又狠又快，不肯放过他的嘴，胸口上的手还揉搓着乳头，他又痛又爽，呜呜的喊叫声全闷在了喉咙里，等到这一场情事过去，鸣人仿佛死过一次一样。

卡卡西拔出自己的东西，露着鸟去客厅给鸣人倒了水，回来扶着他一点点的喝。  
“卡卡西......老师，”鸣人的声音沙哑，全是刚才叫床叫得，卡卡西在床上疯得像是要杀了他，怎么求饶都不管用，鸣人哭得眼泪口水直掉，卡卡西面上温柔的亲着他的唇，勾着他的舌头不放，身下的动作却一次比一次速度快，一下比一下撞得。  
“你要杀了我吗？”

鸣人摊着手脚，身上被啃得青青红红的一片，卡卡西把他抱起来去浴室洗澡，像抱小孩子那样，迎面抱在怀里，两手兜着他的屁股，没走两步，鸣人的瘫软的身子突然一紧，有什么湿湿滑滑的滴到了卡卡西的手上，卡卡西笑着臊他，“夹不住了？嗯？”

鸣人抱着他的脖子不肯抬头，不安分的蹭上蹭下，卡卡西脚一踏进浴室，啪的一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，本就夹不住的精液直接落到了地板上，鸣人扭得更重了，卡卡西把他放到旁边的台上坐着，洗了洗浴缸放水，回身把鸣人抱进去。

他在身后搂着鸣人，手摸了摸鸣人的小穴，探手进去，鸣人哼的一声夹住了他的手，扑腾着要起来，卡卡西刚下去的欲望被这么三磨五磨的蹭了起来，把鸣人按在浴缸边，粗暴的顶了进去。

第二次的卡卡西比第一次更恐怖更凶狠，鸣人被他摁得动弹不了，被钉在他的性器上，一颠一颠的。不知道卡卡西做了什么，鸣人的声音尖尖的拔高一瞬，整个人都软了下来，他的屁股被大力的揉着，被卡卡西握住耻骨狠狠的往下按，底下他的腰顺势往上顶，直顶得鸣人七魄少了三魂，呜咽着哭叫着被插得直哭。

鸣人再醒来的时候，卡卡西抱着他正睡得香，晨光柔和了卡卡西俊朗的面容，他动了动被窝下的腿，皱着脸小心的把自己从卡卡西的怀里摘出来，他光裸着身体，身上青青紫紫的痕迹遍布，尤其是脖子和腰，昨晚卡卡西掐着他的腰死死的摁着他肏不让他跑。  
鸣人笑，跑，怎么不跑，现在就跑。  
笑着笑着，泪顺着眼睛落了下来。

他爱卡卡西，卡卡西也爱他，可他们不能在一起，至少现在不行。九喇嘛最后浑身都是血的样子时刻都在刺激他，他这段时间已经和七年前刚送走九喇嘛那会儿差不多了，吃不下睡不着。  
他想起来纲手给他准备的药，其中有一个叫氟西汀，是抗抑郁的，副作用是头疼焦虑烦躁神经症和失眠，可那就是他的命，没了他就会疯。

卡卡西就是他的氟西汀。

鸣人龇牙咧嘴的换好衣服，从包里拿出了之前在家里找到的七年前的便签，抹干眼泪，写下几个字，与他们的过往作别。

卡卡西老师，再见。

角落里画了一只背着包袱离开的猫。

 

鸣人听到卡卡西离开的消息时，他正陪着小樱在喝下午茶，几个女孩子挤在一起你一句我一句的聊着甜点。手机界面就停在了鹿丸发来的消息上，他晃了晃桌上的咖啡，端起来喝了一口，真苦，又低下头关掉了消息。  
鹿丸问他要怎么办，鸣人看着窗外的马路觉得或许这样也挺好的。  
鸣人想，他和卡卡西两个人，真是和纲手阿姨说得一模一样，他们过于看重对方又过于轻看自己，一个踌躇不前一个默默付出。他恍惚觉得他和卡卡西就像是反比例函数的两个分支图象，无限靠近坐标轴，但永不相交。他们多么想要达成一致，最终还是天各一方。  
但唯一没说准的就是，卡卡西真的懂他，他知道鸣人为什么要这样做，他没有质疑的接受了，并且毫无怨言。  
鸣人仰头喝完了杯子里的咖啡，冲着灿烂的阳光笑红了眼眶。

 

少年的爱情，热烈的像是篝火，吵吵嚷嚷的恨不得全天下人都知道，可那个年纪的鸣人已经学会了敛藏，而现在他学会了安放。

 

 

 

 

 

三年后。  
鸣人趴在阳台上看到卡卡西背影的时候，以为看错了。谁都没有删过对方的号码，可三年来两人没有再联系过一次，就静静的躺在列表里。偶尔想起，翻出来看看，却从来没有播出过，哪怕是喝到烂醉如泥，都记得不要去打扰对方。  
鸣人侧了侧头好趴得更舒服，遥遥的就那么看着卡卡西的背影。  
夕阳的余晖很漂亮，云彩挂在天边，卡卡西穿着宽大的白衬衣，赤着脚走在沙滩上。有姑娘捂着嘴悄悄的看他，他发现了只微微弯下眼，径直的从女孩儿身边走过。  
他寻了一处岩石躺下，胳膊枕在脑后，听着海浪起伏的声音，盯着天空发呆。  
海岛中午下过雨，天空看起来格外的澄净，那一抹蔚蓝好像伸手就能摸到。  
真像啊，他笑起来眼睛也是这么好看，卡卡西闭上眼睛在脑海里勾勒鸣人大笑的模样，耳边突然传来了他的声音。  
“哟，卡卡西老师。”  
卡卡西翻坐起来，鸣人就站在岩石下面，双手叉着腰，对着他笑。  
“好久不见。”

End.


End file.
